How Quickly Life Can Change
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Tenten had a normal life, till she met Neji and was introduced to the world of the gangs. Now not only is everyone she loves life in danger, but her own also. Both love and friendships will be tested as she discovers how quickly life can change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, SparkyCaper Here!!!!!

This is my FIRST Naruto story so please be nice. Pairing: - NejiXTenten, and maybe more.

Summary:-When Tenten meet Neji, she didn't realize how much her life would change.

* * *

**How Quickly Life Can Change!!**

**Chapter One**

Tenten sat on Hinata's desk chair looking out the window. The sun was setting and the last day of the summer holidays was ending. It was hard to believe that their last summer holiday ever was coming to an end. To Tenten, it felt that only yesterday she had been in year 7, just beginning secondary school, but now her and Hinata were about to become year eleven's and in their final year at school. The time had passed so quickly and it seemed weird that soon they would be out in the real world as adults. Tenten still felt like a child in side and it sadden her to think that, when this year was over, she'd have to decide what she wanted to do in the future. Whether it was staying on at six form, going to collage or start work. Why did they have to grow up so soon?

Hinata entered to room holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She passed one to Tenten, and then sat on her bed. "Is something the matter?" She asked, seeing Tenten staring out the window.

Shaking her head, Tenten answered, "No, I'm just thinking." She had a far off look in her eye, so Hinata knew not to bother her friend. It was properly something Tenten wouldn't discuss, even if asked.

"Do you want to take a shower now or would you like to watch a film?" Hinata asked trying to distract her friend.

"Let's watch a film now," Tenten said getting up from her seat and going over to Hinata's massive collection of DVD's. Hinata went and helped her choose a DVD to watch.

In the end, the girls decided to watch The Perfect Catch, which was one of Tenten's favourites.

* * *

After the movie Tenten was in a very good mood. The Perfect Catch made her laugh, no matter how many times she'd watched it. Hinata gave her towels so she could have a shower. Ever since the two had become friends they always slept over Hinata's house the day before school started. They'd done it since year 8 and they always did.

Tenten made her way to the shower. She knew Hinata's house rather well seeing as she'd been there enough times. Although she still didn't know everywhere. Just last week she had gotten lost looking for the attic and ending up in the kitchen. God knows how she managed that.

Reaching the bathroom door Tenten, without knocking, swung the door open. Just as she had she totally regretted it. Inside was a tall boy with long brown hair. He had a towel draped over his head, which was wet, and another towel around his waist. Ok, so Tenten didn't totally regret it seeing how hot this guy's body was.

The guys turned around to see who'd burst in on him in the bathroom and his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," Tenten muttered staring at his body. God, it looked even hotter when she saw it full on. Especially since he was still damp, it made his body like glow.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Tenten just realised what she was doing and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry," She repeated quickly grabbing the door and slamming it closed. How embarrassing!

This guy must be Hinata's cousin Neji. Tenten had never met him throughout the whole four years she'd known Hinata. Apparently Neji used to live over seas but moved here two years ago after his parents had died. Hinata always said he was very busy and kept himself to himself.

Tenten leaned against the bathroom door. "What a great first impression. Staring at his chest, what was in thinking?" Tenten mental smacked her head for being such a dumb ass. "Although," She though. "It was a pretty fine chest." Tenten blushed with embarrassment. She'd never blushed over any boy before.

A strange sensation then took over Tenten's body. She felt like she was falling back. No, wait she was falling back. The hard surface of the door, which had been holding her up, had gone and she was falling.

Tenten closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard surface, which was soon to come, but it didn't. Something warm and...wet?

"Shit," was Tenten's first thought. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Neji straight in the face. He had his eyebrow raised.

"Hey," Tenten said, laughing nervously.

"Hi," Neji replied sounding very far from amused.

"Thanks f-for catching me." Tenten smiled. Neji just nodded looking rather pissed.

Tenten lifted herself up smiling. "I'm sorry, bout walking in on you. I didn't think to knock."

"Who are you?" Neji asked glaring at her.

"Oh, right I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tenten, Hinata's friends. You're Neji, right? Hinata told me about you."

"Yeah, well pleased to meet you." He replied before walking away. Tenten glared after him.

"He didn't sound very happy," She thought. "Wonder who shoved a stick up his ass." She turned around and entered the bathroom making sure to lock the door. "Well, he's still pretty hot." And with that though Tenten jumped in the shower.

* * *

That's it for this Chapter, I Will update soon. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!!

Chapter Two...Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Spark Casper Here, Here's the second chapter. In this story Sai is Tenten's older brother. He is 17 and she is 15.

Pairing: - NejiXTenten, and maybe more.

Summary:-When Tenten meet Neji, she didn't realize how much her life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Two

When the morning came, Tenten was feeling very well rested. Hinata's father had made them go to sleep rather earlier and Tenten felt as if it had definitely paid off by how good she felt. Hinata was not in the room so Tenten presumed she was in the shower. As Tenten had had a shower last night she didn't need to have another one, so she lay in bed for a little while thinking.

The school that Hinata and Tenten attended was and all girls' school. It was only for very smart or rich children. Although Tenten's mother had died when Tenten was a child, she had left a lot of money for them and had paid in advance for her to attend this school. The school was great and Tenten really enjoyed it, but sometimes she felt as if she didn't fit in. Everyone there was really rich and girly, Tenten wasn't. After her mum had died, her, her older brother and their dad moved into a nice house. It was always Tenten's mum who had brought the money in the house so they weren't really rich, but never poor. Unfortunately, two years ago, Tenten's dad passed away leaving only her and her brother. They stayed in the house and still had some money, but Tenten's brother Sai got a job and started paying for things. He went to an all boys school and was about to start his finally year, and last year of six form. Although everything had been hard, Tenten felt like they had managed perfectly on their own.

The sound of the door opening brought Tenten away from her thoughts. Hinata had entered the room. She looked as if she was trying to creep into the room without anyone noticing her. Tenten sat up in the sleeping bag she'd brought with her.

"I'm awake." Tenten said watching her friend try to creep around. Hinata looked at her and blushed shyly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise." She muttered sitting on her bed. She was still in her dressing gown.

"Have you not showered?" Tenten asked the pretty obvious question.

"No," Hinata replied shaking her head. " Neji-nii-san was in the shower so I had breakfast. I'm about to go take a shower now. You can go have breakfast if you want. Dad's out so it's just me you, Neji and Hanabi. Although I don't think Hanabi is up yet."

"Sure," Tenten said getting out of her sleeping bag. "I'll see you soon." She made her way out of Hinata's bedroom and through the many hallways. The closest door to the stairs was Hanabi's bedroom, which Tenten heard load snoring coming from. Walking down stair, Tenten could feel the coldness of the floor against her feet. Normally, Tenten always wore socks, so this felt rather weird.

Tenten reached the Kitchen, which also had the backdoor init leading to the garden, and started searching the many cupboards. Finally she found some bread and the toaster. She placed the bread into the toaster and waited. When the toast popped out of the toaster, Tenten covered it in butter and sat down to enjoy.

The door opened and Tenten turned, excepting to see Hinata, but instead she saw Neji. He paused once he walked in the room and looked at her.

"Moring," He mumbled taking a seat next to her.

"Good Morning," Tenten said warily, looking at Neji suspiciously. He turned and looked at her.

"Nice P.J's." He commented, smirking. Tenten looked down at her P.J's. She had long sleeved and long pant P.J's on and they were decorated with fluffy sheep. Tenten personally thought they were really cute, but probably not the thing she would have liked to wear in front of a boy. They were rather immature.

Flushing slightly Tenten replied. "Thanks; I think they've very cute." Neji nodded still smirking. Tenten felt that she should say something to wipe that smirk off his face. "You're in a much BETTER mood this morning." She smiled when Neji frowned, looking at her.

"Perhaps that's because some strange girl didn't just walk in while I was using the bathroom or makes me catch her when she weights like a ton." And the smirk returned.

"Shit," Tenten thought. "That totally backfired." She couldn't really think of a comeback for that.

Neji stood up and made his way to the back door. He changed his slippers for his shoes.

Tenten stood up, pointing her still uneaten toast at Neji suggestively. "Just because you wished I'd walked in a few minutes earlier."

He turned to and looked at her questionable. That was NOT the comeback she was looking for, it either made him or her look really pervy. Tenten blushed crimson when she realised what she said. How could she be so stupid? Neji, seeing her blushing, smiled. He walked back over to where she was still standing pointing the toast at him.

Neji put his face up close to Tenten's. "I think you're the one who wished they'd walked in a few minutes earlier," He whispered in her ear. Tenten looked totally shocked and was so embarrassed. She was the one who was trying to make him look stupid, not the other way around. She wanted to say something back but was to shocked and embarrassed to move.

Neji pulled away so he was standing further back from Tenten. He took the toast out of her hand and walked back to the door. Turning around to look at Tenten again he smiled, waving the toast in the air. "Thanks," he muttered before opening the backdoor and leaving.

Tenten sat back down frowning. That guy was totally weird. He was the first guy that had ever made her blush and she didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for this chapter. Please review!!!!

Chapter Three...Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey SparkyCasper Here!!!!!

Here's the next Chapter, I hope you like it. Some of the other characters are introduced. Konaha is a small town in England.

Pairing: - NejiXTenten, and maybe more.

Summary:-When Tenten meet Neji, she didn't realize how much her life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Quickly Life Can Change!!Chapter Three

The first thing you that everyone had to do on the first day back at school was go to their form room to receive their timetables. So, when Tenten and Hinata arrived at St Catherine's they headed straight for their form room. As the bell hadn't gone yet, the teacher wasn't there and the door was locked. Tenten and Hinata waited patiently as they had arrived early to school that day. While they were waiting their friends Ino and Sakura arrived.

"Hey," Tenten called happily.

"Good Morning," Hinata greeted merrily. Ino and Sakura, however, did not reply. They had their faces pressed into a magazine, reading something contently. Tenten started at them, what exactly could have made these two talkative girls shut up? Hinata looked just as confused as Tenten, so, smirking, Tenten stood behind the two girls.

"HELLO" she bellowed, causing both of the girls to jump.

"Tenten, that isn't funny!" Ino moaned rubbing her ears.

"She's right," Sakura added. "You could have made us deaf."

"Oh don't over exaggerate," Tenten laughed, bent over in a fit of giggles.

"Tenten didn't mean any harm," Hinata said trying to cover her own laughter. "We greeted you and you didn't reply. Tenten was just curious to what you were so interested in."

"Oh," Ino squealed, totally forgetting what had just happened. "We were reading the St Joseph's magazine. It's a all boy school. Were all the rich boys go." Sakura joined in her squealing. Ino showed Hinata the magazine.

"I didn't know they had a magazine for a school." Tenten said interestedly, coming over to also look at the magazine. The front cover had "St Joseph's" in big letters. There was also a big picture of a boy. He had dark raven hair, tall and handsome.

Hinata pointed at the boy. "I know him." She muttered.

"WHAT!!" Ino and Sakura exploded, frightening Hinata so much she backed away from them and stood slightly behind Tenten.

"You know UCHIA ITACHI!!!!!" Ino asked in a very load voice. Hinata nodded shyly. "HOW?"

"W-well, his d-dad and min-e are friends." Hinata muttered twiddling her thumbs.

"But he's like the richest boy in Konaha."

"And Hinata's like the richest girl." Tenten added. It all really made sense.

" Do you also know Sasuke??" Sakura asked, ignoring Tenten. Hinata nodded. "That's so amazing." Both Ino and Sakura went into a discussion about how cool the Uchiha brothers were. The conversation bored Tenten.

"So," Tenten said, trying to distract them. "Why is this Itachi guy on the front page of the magazine?"

"Oh," Ino said. "He's just become head boy at St Joseph's. How amazing is that."

"Oh specking oh head boy, you won't believe who's just become head girl." Sakura said looking excited.

"Who?" Tenten asked.

"Temari! isn't that amazing"

"Seriously, oh i'm so happy for her." Hinata exclaimed.

"We'll have to congratulate her later." Ino said.

As the girls had been specking, the rest of their class had arrived and, finally, their teacher. She beckoned them all inside and they all took their seats.

"Good morning class," She said as everyone settled down. "Now as we are very aware, this year is a very important one. You exams at the end of this year will be the first step forward to your future. And... GIRLS what are you reading at the back!!" Everyone, including Hinata and Tenten, turned to look at Ino and Sakura, who were sitting at the back of the classroom reading through their magazine. They both looked up guiltily.

"Sorry Miss, we're just looking at St Joseph's magazine." Ino said.

"Yeah, it has a section on the rugby team." Sakura added. Kurenai -sensei did not look impressed.

"I think I'll have to confiscate this. You can have it back at the end of the day." She walked over to them and took the magazine. Looking at it, she pushed.

"Who's that?" she asked Sakura and Ino, pointing at a picture.

"Oh, that's their couch." Ino said. She looked at Kurenai -sensei, who had an interested look in her eyes'. Ino smirked. "Why sensei, do you think he's good looking." Kurenai -sensei blushed an actual blush, which made the class burst into laughter.

"You know sensei," Tenten said standing up. "If you made a girls sport team, then we could have practices against them." This made the whole class laugh more, even though Tenten had been serious about the idea.

Hinata lent over towards Tenten. "You only said that so we can get a sport team." She giggled.

Tenten smiled. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the morning was just like that. Kurenai -sensei would tell them do something and they'd all tease her. Although she sometimes got mad, she was more embarrassed. They all received their new timetables, which they had to copy into their diaries. Not everyone had the same classes. Tenten for example did P.E where as Ino would have art. It was easy to understand as long as you keep to your timetable. The bell rang at 11 for break and everyone made their way out of the classroom. After break they would have lesson's as normal. When everyone had made their way out, Tenten however stayed behind.

"Kurenai-sensei," she said when she was sure that everyone had left. Kurenai looked at her curiously. "Listen, I'm not trying to tease you but when I said about the sports team, I was being serious."

Kurenai smiled. "I'm sure you where Tenten, but I'm not sure. There might not be enough girls to have a whole team."

"There will be," Tenten assured her. "I know I will and Hinata will want to. Sakura and Ino properly would too if they got to meet the rich boys. Please Sensei, this school has hardly anything to do with sport in it and it would be a perfect opportunity to start one."

"Oh, I'll think about it Tenten. I'll talk to Anko and see what she thinks, but if we did, you'd have to organize the team and talk to Tsunade-san to see what she could do."

Tenten beamed at her sensei. "Thank you so much Kurenai-sensei." And with that she exits the classroom in a very good mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review!!!

Chapter Three...Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey SparkyCasper Here,

Here's the next chapter, Sorry for the wait. Even MORE characters are introduced in this chapter. By the way some of the characters have some OCCness. I hope you like this Chapter XD

Pairing: - NejiXTenten, and maybe more.

Summary:-When Tenten meet Neji, she didn't realize how much her life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Quickly Life Can Change!!Chapter Four

Tenten walked home, very happy with herself. She had convinced the head teacher, Tsunade, to let her made a sport team. Also, Anko-sensei had agreed and would help out. She was in charge of sporting activities. Now Tenten's only hope was that there was going to be enough people willing to join. They'd need about 10 people to take part to form a team. Although that did depend on what sport they were going to do. If she could, Tenten would love to have loads of sports teams. Football, Rugby, Tennis, Hockey and Basketball. It would be amazing.

When Tenten reached her front door, she was meet with an unusual site. 5 pairs of shoes. Sai must have visitors over, which was the weird thing. He never had anyone over. How odd.

Opening the door, Tenten entered the kitchen. She could hear chatting coming from the living room.

"I'm home" Tenten called, kicking her shoes off. Silence followed her introduction, so she decided to check out the situation.

Entering the living room, Tenten saw three boys. Two had dark blue/black hair. Tenten recognized one of them as Itachi Uchiha, the head boy of St Joseph's. The other boy had blond hair. Apart from Itachi, Tenten had never seen the other two boys before.

"Hey," She said politely. "I'm Tenten; you must be friends of Sai's."

"Yeah," The blond haired boy said jumping to his feet. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you. You must be Sai's little sister?"

Tenten nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by a deep voice behind her.

"She is my sister, isn't she cute." Tenten turned to see Sai coming down the stairs.

"Why thanks, big brother, I am rather cute." Tenten replied. Sai smirked, kissing the top of Tenten's head as he walked past her to sit on the sofa.

"This is Itachi and Sasuke," Sai introduced.

Tenten smiled pointing at Itachi. "Oh I know who that one is."

Sai raised his eyebrow. "How?"

Instead of explaining her answer, Tenten decide to show them. She pulled out the St Josephs magazine. On the front was the picture of Itachi.

"How'd you get that?" Sai asked, taking the magazine from Tenten and flicking through it.

"My friends had it in class, but got it taken away from them for looking at it. They were literally drooling over Itachi-san. The teacher gave it back to me at the end of the day, but I forgot the give it back to them."

"More fan girls," Itachi sighed rubbing his head.

"It wasn't Hinata-Chan was it?" Sai asked. "She doesn't seem to be the fan girl type."

"Oh no, it was Sakura and Ino, you never met them." Tenten explained. "I wouldn't say their fan girls but mega girly girls. Boys are kind of their thing."

"Are you not a girly girl then?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten, a girly girl," Sai laughed. "You've got to be kidding. She's more like a guy then some of the guys."

"Hey," Tenten said. "I may not be a girly girl but I'm still a girl."

Sai nodded, still laughing. Naruto frowned. "If you're not a girly girl then why are you wearing a skirt?" he asked.

"I can't help what school uniform they give me." Tenten snapped, huffing. She did after all hate wearing the skirt, but had too. Although she had tried getting her school to allow her to wear trouser's. Tsunade had, of course, refused.

"Tenten, go change. I hate it when you wear skirts." Sai muttered turning on the television.

"Yes Mum," Tenten huffed as she made her way up the stairs. God Sai was so overprotected. He hated Tenten having anything to do with girls stuff. Tenten suspected that it was him and dad who made her the way she was. Growing up with no mum was definitely hard, especially when it came to the question every dad hated. _What's a period?_Thankfully for Tenten she was a late developer and Hinata already knew everything about it. Tenten just reached her bedroom door, when she heard footsteps from behind her. Before she could turn around, whoever it was spoke.

"Oh look, it's my personal stalker."

Tenten smirked. "I recognized that cocky voice anywhere." She muttered turning around. "Neji-san"

Sure enough Neji stood facing Tenten, looking as smug as ever. "I saw a picture of you downstairs, so I presume you're Sai's younger sister."

"Yes and I saw five pairs of shoes downstairs, so you must be one of Sai's friends." Tenten replied holding her hands together in front of her skirt.

"Yes," Neji muttered looking Tenten up and down. "You know Sai always talks highly of you. He never said you liked to walk in on people in the shower or wear tiny skirts."

Tenten blushed. "I didn't mean to walk in on you so stop holding it against me and, like I told Naruto, I can't help what my school uniform is."

Neji smirked. "Don't worry Tenten; you legs look really good in a skirt." With that said, he walked down the hallway, returning to the lower level.

"You pervert," Tenten called after him, blushing. "That's why I hate wearing skirts," She muttered to herself, walking into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tenten returned downstairs, all the boys where flicking thought their school's magazine. They all had a different amount of fingers held up.

"What are you doing," Tenten asked sitting across from them on another sofa.

"We're counting how many time's we're in here," Sai replied raising another finger.

"Why?" Tenten asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Because," Itachi said, not looking at Tenten, "its fun."

Tenten snorted making all the boys look at her. "You guys have the stupidest views of fun ever."

"Shut up, you're the one who was looking in it." Sai said, giving her an evil look.

Sighing Tenten said, "I told you, I wasn't looking in it, my friends were. They think the Uchiha brothers are amazing."

"Can't blame them," Itachi muttered quietly, but everyone still heard.

"Oh you're not full of yourself," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well there is a whole article on me in the magazine" Itachi retorted.

"Just because you're the new head boy" Sai laughed.

"Oh," Tenten said remembering something. "Sai do you remember my old tutor, Temari-sempai. She became the new head girl."

"Is Temari the hot blond girl with the long legs and short skirt?" Sai asked, with a look of concentration on his face.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "She's also the girl you 'accidently' poured your water over while she was wearing a white top."

"Oh yeah," Sai smirked remembering the scene. The other guys laughed, hitting Sai on the back.

"You're such a perv, Sai" Neji commented. Tenten's mouth dropped. _He_ just called someone a perv. Neji gave Tenten a side glance, winking at her. Tenten shoot him an evil look, which made him smirk. 'You're the pevr,' she mouthed. He grinned 'I no,' he mouthed back making Tenten turn bright red. _This guy's unbelievable!_

"Ten," Sai said making Tenten jump.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking away from Neji to look at Sai.

"You ok?" He asked, "Your all red. Are you feeling ill?"

"You know, I'm not feeling too good." Tenten lied. "I'll think I'm going to go lie down."

"Ok, well get better." Sai said as Tenten got up from the sofa.

"See you later, nice to meet you." Tenten said to Sai's friends.

"See you," they all said in unison as Tenten left the room.

Once out of the room, Tenten ran up the stairs, across the hall and into her bedroom. She fell down onto her bed the moment the door was closed. That dammed pervert. He was always making her blush, but why? What was special about him? In her life Tenten had meet a load of boy's, but none made her feel like Neji did. Although Tenten was a girl she'd never had any feelings towards any boy, maybe because growing up with two guys kind of made her feel like a guy herself. It really pissed her off.

Tenten's thoughts were distracted by a beeping. She turned to look at her desk, were her phone was lying. A little red light was flashing, meaning she's just received a message. Jumping off her bed, Tenten grabbed her phone and opened it. It was from Sakura, so Tenten read the message.

_Hey Ten, __I'm__ going to send you the picture that we took of us today, __it's__ a really good one. __Also, don't forget to__ bring in your__ re-written__ version of your__ Romeo and Juliet essay. Shizune__-sensei__ will flip if you forget it. See you tomorrow, love you xxxx Sakura!_

Tenten gasped at the text. The Romeo and Juliet essay. She had done so badly in it that their English teacher, Shizune, said she could re-write it over the summer holidays, but with all the fun she'd had she'd totally forgotten.

Looking back at the text, Tenten noticed the other part of it. The picture they'd taken. She opened he photo file on her phone and realised she had a new picture. Tenten looked at it and smiled. Her, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were all sitting on the grass smiling happily. They'd gotten another girl to take the photo for them. It was really cute. It remained her of the time...

_Wait, _Tenten thought, _this is why you __didn't__ get your essay done in the summer holidays. Don't get __distracted_

Tenten placed her phone on the desk and sat at it. She had almost a whole essay to write this evening. She couldn't let anything distracted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:15. Tenten had been working on her essay for 5 hours. She was so proud of herself. It was finished and Tenten thought it was pretty good. Although her eyes hurt and her hand ached, she didn't care. It was worth it. Worth it to see how happy Shizune- sensei would be tomorrow and how impressed her friends would sure to be. It was defiantly A-grade work.

There was a small knock at the door. "Come in," Tenten muttered. Sai entered.

"Hey," he smiled. "How you feeling? You were so quiet up here that I though you were asleep."

"No, I was writing an essay." Tenten explained, swinging her chair around to face her brother, who had sat on her bed.

"You got an essay on your first day back?" Sai asked.

"Oh no, I was supposed to do this in summer but I totally forgot. Sakura remained me to bring it in which remained me I still had to write it. I've just finished."

Sai laughed. "That sounds just like you Tenten, you're so forgetful."

"I know, I can't believe I forgot," Tenten agreed. "Anyway, how come you brought friends round? You've never invited a friend round in your life."

"I know, we usually go to Sasuke and Itachi's, but their dad doesn't like us. He thinks we're a bad influence on them. Which I don't understand. Anyway he doesn't want us there so I said we could hang out here. I hope you don't mind, but their properly be here every day from now on."

Tenten smiled. "Why would I mind, anyway they seem nice. As long as they give me my space then I think we'll be fine."

"They'll leave you to your business." Sai smirked. "Although I do actually think it will be good for you." Tenten raised an eyebrow questionably, so Sai continued. "Well you know you want to learn self defence, but we can't afford it." Tenten nodded. "Well Neji's actually trained in material arts. He's one on the best. If I ask him, I think he'll teach you."

Tenten's mouth dropped. Out of all the people in the world that could teach her it had to be HIM. The one boy that she always felt different about and the one person who, if she wasn't mistaken, flirted with her. Today really wasn't her day, but Sai looked so happy about it. How could she refuse? "Sure," Tenten muttered. "I think that's a great idea, as long as he doesn't mind then I'm there." Sai smiled so brightly that it made Tenten happy she'd agreed to it.

"I'll ask him tomorrow at school, although I'm sure he will." Sai said standing off the bed. "You get to bed, you look shattered." He kissed the top of Tenten's head. "Night."

"Night," Tenten replied, watching him leave. She was glad she'd made her brother happy be accepting his friends, but now she had to work with him. The pervert. But, then again, it would be cool to learn Material arts. That was defiantly something to keep her going.

Well Sai was right about one thing. She was shattered. So it was time for bed, because she may end up having a busy day tomorrow if Neji accepted. She may have to start training. Which, although it would be tiring, would definitely be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading this Chapter; it's been my longest so far. I want all my chapters to be long so it might take me longer to up-data but I'll try my hardest.

Please Review!

Chapter Five...Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, SparkyCasper Here!!!!!Here's the next Chapter, the LONGEST ever, which I'm really happy about. Please read and review:D:D

Pairing: - NejiXTenten, and maybe more.

Summary:-When Tenten met Neji, she didn't realize how much her life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Quickly Life Can Change!!Chapter Five

"He said what?" Sakura asked. The girls were sitting in the hall eating lunch, when Tenten had told them about Sai and his friends. She'd also been telling them about Neji and his pervy comments.

"I know," Tenten exclaimed. "He said my legs looked good in the skirt. Now I think he was flirting with me but I'm not too sure."

"Well durr," Ino said. "He was obviously checking you out. Maybe he has a crush on you. Oh Tenten you could get your first boyfriend."

"Oh shut it Ino," Tenten muttered blushing. "I hardly know the guys. I don't plan on dating him."

"I think that's a good thing." Hinata muttered. "From what I know Neji gets around with a lot of girls, so I'd be careful Tenten."

Tenten smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll watch by back."

"Anyway I still can't believe you go to meet the Uchiha brothers." Ino moaned.

"And the day we were looking at pictures of Itachi-san." Sakura added. "Life's not fair, why can't we meet them."

Tenten frowned at her friends. "How about I make you a deal." They both looked at her questionable. " If you help me find 10 or more people willing to join a sport team and help me organize it then you can come over one day when they're over."

Both Ino and Sakura's faces lit up. "Deal," they agreed in unison.

Tenten leaned back in her chair, smiling at Hinata. "That just saved me a job." She whispered. Hinata smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata what have you got next?" Tenten asked. They'd finished lunch and were now heading to their final lesson of the day. Ino and Sakura had ran off somewhere at the end of lunch, so it was only Hinata and Tenten.

"I've math, what about you Tenten?" Hinata replied in her forever quiet voice.

"English," Tenten answered. Normally Tenten would hate English, but she was excited about giving in her essay.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Hinata said making a turn, heading for the math department.

"Bye Hina-Chan," Tenten called after her as she walked the opposite way, towards the English department. When Tenten approached her classroom she saw a line outside waiting for their teacher to arrive. Tenten joined the back of the queue and waited patiently. When Shizune-sensei arrived, she ushered the class in. Tenten sat in a seat at the back, where Ino joined her.

"Where'd you run off to?" Tenten asked, as Ino sat down.

"Me and Sakura had some business to attend to." Ino replied smirking. Tenten raised her eyebrow, but didn't question her friend any further.

The lesson proceeded as normal. Shizune-sensei said they would all have to work hard for the next few months, because it would be their last chance. They'd all have to make sure their coursework was up to date and the best they could possible make it. The usual stuff really.

Nothing really got interesting until near the end of the lesson, when somebody's phone went off. You see, you weren't allowed to have your phone on in class; it had to be turned off in your bag. The teachers hated being interrupted by people's phone.

Everyone was laughing, so Tenten decided to join in to. Until she realised everyone was laughing at her. That's when she realised what song the ringtone was. Bleed it out by Linkin Park. The lyrics rang out throughout the whole classroom.

_"__Yeah here we go for the hundredth time__H__and grenade pins in every line__Throw 'em up and let something shine__Going out of my fucking mind__"_

At the last few words, Tenten's stomach sunk. She grabbed her bag, searching for her phone. When she grabbed it Sai's name appeared on her phone. Why would he be ringing her now, he knew she was in class. Unless it was an emergency, like last time. The last time Sai had rung Tenten in class was to tell her their dad had been rushed into hospital. What had happened now?

Without thinking Tenten pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello," She said hurriedly. "Sai, are you ok?"

There was a purse, and then Sai's calm voice replied. "Hey Ten, yeah I'm fine. What's up with you? You seem to be panicking."

"Panicking? Of course I am. Last time you called during class it was for an emergence. So what's happened?"

Sai laughed. "Clam down Ten, nothing's wrong. I was just calling to say Neji said he teach you, so go to his after school. He lives with Hinata, if you didn't know."

Tenten's mouth dropped. She looked up and realised Shizune-Sensei was standing in front of her desk. "You idiot," she muttered into her phone before quickly switching it off.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, Tenten." Shizune said, eyeing Tenten.

Gulping, Tenten replied, "No Sensei, I was just finished." Not the right answer.

"Tenten, you do not answer your phone in class. If it may be an emergence you ask to be excused. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Tenten muttered looking down at her hands.

"Also," Shizune continued, "Do you have your Romeo and Juliet essay?

Tenten's face lit up. "I do." She opened her bag and looked round for her essay. Where was it? It had to be in here somewhere. When Tenten couldn't find it she stared to panic. Where is it?

"So," Shizune said. "Where is it?"

"I did do it," Tenten said. "I had it on my desk this morning, ready to be packed. I don't understand how I could have forgotten it..." she trailed off into silence. How could she have forgotten it, after all her hard work.

"Tenten I'd like to see you after class." Shizune-sensei said, going back to the front. She looked disappointed. Tenten hated teachers being disappointed in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bell rang, Tenten made her way to the front of the class, whilst all the other girls left.

"I'm sorry sensei," she said the moment the class was empty. "I did do my essay, but I was in a rush this morning and I must have left it on the desk. Please Sensei can I bring it into you tomorrow."

Shizune raised a hand to silence Tenten. "I understand that you may have forgotten it and I do believe you did it but you're falling behind. I've heard about the sport team you want to put together and I do think it would be a good idea. However I don't feel you should be involved in it if you don't concentrate on you studies. We had a meeting about it and Tsunade said that whoever does join has to be getting good grades, of that person shouldn't be in the team. Now Tenten I would hate to report that you're falling behind because it was your idea, but I will if I have to."

"I understand sensei, but I promise I'll work harder." Tenten said hurriedly. She couldn't not be in the team she put together.

"I'm sure you will, but I still feel I should punish you. Especially for using your phone in class."

"Ok sensei, you can punish me but please don't get me off the team." Tenten pleaded.

Shizune laughed. "Clam down Tenten, I won't get you off the team. Tomorrow you can stay behind school for an hour and work on all you essay's to improve them. How's that sound?"

Tenten sighed with relief. "Thanks sensei, you rock."

Shizune smirked. "Thanks Tenten, now I think you should head home."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Tenten called as she left the classroom.

"Bye Tenten and remember your essay."

"Will do"

Tenten felt sort of relived. Shizune-sensei was a really nice teacher. Any other teacher would have made her give up the team, but with Shizune you always got one more chance.

When Tenten walked out of the school and into the parking lot, she was surprised to see Hinata still there. Waiting for her. "Hinata!" Tenten called, running over to her. "Are you waiting for me?"

Hinata smiled seeing her friend coming over. "Hi Tenten, yeah I'm waiting for you. I thought we could walk together."

Tenten smiled. "That's great, because I need to go to yours. Neji said she teach me material arts, so he wants me to go over."

"Oh," Hinata said, surprised. "Is that why Sai called you in class." Tenten started at her friend, curious to how her friend knew that, but then she answered her unasked question. "Ino told me."

_Big mouth, _Tenten thought, before replying. "Yeah, that is why he rang me. Thankfully Shizune-sensei only gave me one hour of detention tomorrow after school."

"That great" Hinata said, smiling.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but not an awkward silence. Things were never awkward between Tenten and Hinata, because they were so close that they could just be in silence. It was definitely true friendship.

Once they arrived at the Hyuga manor, Hinata lead Tenten to Neji's room. "When you done you can come and visit me ok?" she said, standing outside the door.

"Sure thing Hina-Chan." Tenten replied. Hinata smiled and started to walk off to her own room when Tenten called out to her. "Hina, you don't mind me learning Martial Arts from Neji do you?"

Hinata frowned. "No, why would I?" she asked.

"No reason." Tenten muttered. She knew Hinata had never been close to Neji and didn't want to upset her.

"Tenten I know you really want to know Material Arts. Neji's really good at them so I'm sure he'll be a great teacher." Hinata replied, smiling.

"Thanks Hinata!" Tenten called as her friend processed to her bedroom. Tenten then turned to the matter at hand. Neji. She turned back to the door and knocked three times.

"Come in," a deep voice said on the other side. Taking a deep breath, Tenten entered.

Neji's room was, well, odd. Tenten had expected to see posters of girl topless on the wall, like Sai's room, but he didn't. He had no posters. Just plan white walls. It was... dull. There was a bed in one corner, which Neji was lying on. The sheets where a cream colour with no patterns on it. A desk in another corner. Neat and tidy. A wardroom in another corner and a bookshelf in another. This didn't look like a teenage boy's room, or any person Tenten had come across in her life. He looked like a spare bedroom.

Neji looked up from a book he'd been reading when Tenten had entered. "Oh, it's you." He muttered getting up into a sitting position.

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "Why where you expecting someone else?" she asked.

Neji shook his head. "I wasn't expecting anyone. Anyway let's move on quickly. Sai told me you want to learn Material arts. Why?"

"Don't know," Tenten shrugged. "I'd like to know how to protect myself. You know if I got attacked. And my dad always wanted me to learn, but never could pay-, I mean never got around to booking me lessons."

"Good reasons." Neji replied. "If you'd have said 'for fun' I might not have taught you. I only want to teach you if you're going to work hard. I don't want you slacking off." Tenten nodded. She realised how different Neji sound when he was talking about fighting. He seemed more determined. "Right well today I though we could figure out what sort of fighting would be best for you. Any idea?"

"Not really," Tenten said honestly. She serious had no idea what style would suit her best.

"This is going to longer then I expected." Neji sighed. "You might as well make you self comfortable" he gestured for her to sit down at his desk chair. She sat and they started disusing techniques.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, they decide on Karate. It could defend Tenten and able her to attack. It was a good choose.

For some reason, Tenten felt totally comfortable. Neji wasn't really out spoken and did say as little words as possible, but he was ok. He wasn't checking Tenten out, even though she was wearing her skirt. It was nice, like they were sort of friends.

"Right," Neji said "so although I don't think we should start practicing today, I think we should just do something. You know, so we can see where about you are."

"Ok," Tenten agreed standing form her chair. She wasn't really sure where about she was. She was strong, well she thought she was.

Neji stood from his bed across the room from Tenten. "Ok," he said. "I'm going to pretend to be an attacker. I'll run at you like I want to attack you. You try to hold me off." Tenten nodded gulping.

Before she could even blink, Neji was in front of her eyes. He slammed her against the door, NOT gently, grabbing her arms and holding them above her head. He smirked. "That was too easy." He muttered. Their bodies were pressed against each other tight and Tenten could barely move. She could fell Neji's breath on her neck. It was very warm. "Tenten" he muttered deeply and in what Tenten considered a sexy tone. "If I were going to rape you right now, it would be way too easy." He grabbed both of her hands in one of his, holding them tightly. He moved his other hand so it was resting on Tenten's bare thigh.

Blushing Tenten said, "This isn't funny Neji, get off me." Neji moved is face so it was in front of hers. There nose's rubbing together.

"Tenten, I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to show you what will happen if you don't work hard. There are people out there that will hurt you; I'm not one of them. Trust me." Tenten felt his breath on her face as his spook. She started into his crystal eyes. They were truly beautiful. Tenten felt that what he was saying was true, that she could trust him. Just like Hinata's eye's, they seemed true full.

There was a knock at the door behind Tenten, which made both Neji and Tenten jump. Neji let go of Tenten and _blushed? _Tenten straighten her uniform out. "Come in" Neji muttered, moving away from the door. Tenten quickly followed him, so she wasn't hit by the person entering.

The door opened and Hanabi entered. "Neji-nii-san, dad say's your friend has to leave because dinner's going to be ready soon granddad and grandma are coming over." She looked up and realised who it was. "Tenten? Why are you in Neji-nii-san's room? Aren't you Hinata-nee-san's friend?"

"Yeah I am," Tenten said. "Neji's just teaching my Karate, but it is getting late so I should properly go."

"I'll drive you," Neji said picking up his jacket.

"You don't have to," Tenten replied. "I can walk."

Neji shoot Tenten a glare. "Remember what I said." He muttered. "It's dangerous, until you know how to defend yourself."

Hanabi smirked. "Yeah Tenten-san. Neji-nii-san doesn't want his girlfriend getting hurt." Tenten and Neji both blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend Hanabi-Chan," Tenten stammered nervously.

Hanabi just laughed, skipping down the hall way. "Whatever."

They both stayed quiet for a moment, embarrassed by Hanabi's words, until Neji broke the silence. "Let's go," he muttered walking out the door.

"Is it ok if I go say bye to Hinata?" Tenten asked, following him.

"Sure, just hurry. I'll wait outside."

They both walked in different directions. Neji to the stairs, Tenten to Hinata's room. She ran most of the way there. Neji had been so close to her, it was so embarrassing. She didn't know if she still though he was a pervert, or someone who was protecting her against them.

Once at Hinata's door, she knocked. "Come in," Hinata's sweet voice replied. Tenten swung the door opened, walking in as calmly as she could manage.

"I just came to say goodbye Hinata-Chan." Tenten said walking over to hug her friend.

"See you later Tenten-Chan," Hinata replied, hugging Tenten back."Call me when you get home, to tell me how it went, ok?"

"I will," Tenten said, giving her friend a quick squeeze before walking to the door.

"How are you getting home?" Hinata asked. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

Tenten smiled at her. "Don't worry Hinata; Neji said he'd take me."

"Good, I don't want walking home on your own."

"Thanks Hinata your such a good friend." Tenten smiled. Hinata retuned her smile and waved goodbye as Tenten closed the door. She walked down the hall, towards the staircase. Even Hinata didn't want Tenten walking around on her own. Everyone was worried. Tenten had to make sure she could look after herself; she'll have to work hard.

When Tenten walked out the front door, she saw Neji waiting for her in his car. It was silver mini copper and really cute. Again something she didn't expected Neji would have. Anyway, she jumped in the passenger side. It was nice comfy car.

"Nice car," Tenten commented as Neji pulled out of the drive way.

"Thanks," Neji muttered, concentrating on his driving.

"Where'd you get it?" Tenten asked.

"My parents got it for me for my 16 birthday." Neji replied.

"Cool," Tenten said. She was trying to think of something to say. She hated awkward car drives. "So, do your parents live with you at Hinata's house?" she asked.

"No, there dead." Neji replied bluntly.

"Oh," Tenten said. Way to make it awkward. The sat in silence. Awkward silence. Tenten wanted to say something to break the ice. _Think! _She told herself. _There must be something you can talk about. Oh __I__ know sports. _"So Neji..." Tenten begun but Neji cut her off.

"Here you are," he said coming to a stop outside her house. "Come by tomorrow after school. We'll start practicing."

"Oh I can't. Sorry, but I've got a detention to go to." Tenten replied, feeling guilty, although she didn't know why.

"Fine Thursday?" Neji asked.

Tenten nodded, "Sure, Thursday sounds great." She opened the car door. "Thanks for helping me Neji, see you on Thursday."

"See ya," Neji replied. Tenten walked to her front door and pulled out her keys. Neji didn't leave until she was in her house.

"Hey!" Sai said as she entered the living room. He was watching the football match. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah," Tenten replied, walking over to the stairs. "It was interesting." And with that she made her way up to her room to ring Hinata and to inform her about what happened during her time with Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N- Okay so all for this chapter. Things are starting to get more intense now:D:D Just to let you all now Neji has just turned 17. He's one year older then Tenten and in his first year at six form.Thanks for reading!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Six...Coming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey SparkyCasper here!!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been having trouble think what to write, but know I know so I hope the next up-dates will be quicker. I also realised how stupid and short the summary was so my sister ShadowCasper wrote me a new one. The story line however has not change, just the summary. Please read and review.

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your late," Neji demanded as Tenten ran into the Hyuga's back garden where she was due to train with Neji that Thursday afternoon.

"I...I'm so sorry, Neji...-san" Tenten panted. Neji looked down at Tenten in annoyance.

"Don't be late again," He said before handing her a bottle of water. "Catch your breath."Tenten collapsed on the floor, clutching her side where a stitch was forming. She had totally forgotten about training and gone home after school. She only remembered when Sai had asked why she wasn't there. So she'd ran the whole way here without stopping. It was tiring. Neji walked over and sat next to her. "You look like you've just ran a marathon," he commented.

Tenten smirked, "I feel like I've just run a marathon." Neji laid down, looking up at the sky.

"I'd actually planned on teaching you some moves today," Neji sighed, watching the fluffy clouds float passed. "But if you haven't got enough energy then I guess we can't."

"I'll be fine, just give us a minute," Tenten said, still panting slightly. They both stayed in silence for a while, both looking at the sky. "Hey Neji," she finally said, breaking the silence and looking at Neji. He also turned to look at her. "Tell me something about you."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked.

"Anything," Tenten shrugged. "I think that as we're going to be training together we should know each other better, but I don't know much about you. What do you like to do? Stuff like that."

"Well," Neji sighed. "I like to train, to become stronger. I also like to read."

"Really?" Tenten asked. "What do you read?"

"Well I like Shakespeare," Neji said, making Tenten laugh. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing," she smirked, "I've just never meet anyone that likes Shakespeare,"

Neji blushed slightly. "Well, I've never told anyone that so don't say anything," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"I won't, but wait...why would you tell me? I mean if you haven't told anyone before, why me?"

"Because," Neji explained. "_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows." _Tenten started into Neji's eye's with a dazed look on her face.

"What was that," she asked.

"It's a quote from Romeo and Juliet," Neji explained sitting up.

"What does it mean?" Tenten asked, also sitting up. "I sounded really beautiful."

Neji started at Tenten. "It's means you look like you've got your breath back so let's train."

"Fine," Tenten growled, getting to her feat. "But You know, that line sounds more romantic than that." She said, looking at Neji.

"It is but I'm not telling you what it means." Neji replied. "We're here to train, so let's train."

"Ok, lets do it!" Tenten yelled, suddenly filled with energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both landed on the floor, panting for breath. "That was really good," Neji gasped, handing Tenten some water. "You're a quick learner."

Smiling, Tenten took the water. "You a good teacher," she replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. During their fighting some of her hair had fallen out of the perfect buns she usually had it in.

Neji leaned against a wall in of the Hyuga house. His face had sweet running down it and his brown locks were sticking to his face. Tenten looked at him and thought he looked very hot and oddly mature. "Stop staring," Neji muttered, not looking at Tenten.

"I'm not," Tenten blushed, looking away from him.

Neji stood, smirking. "Come on fan girl, I'll walk you home." He stretched out a hand to help Tenten to her feet. She, however, ignored the hand and pushed herself up.

"Neji, I'm not a fan girl and I think I can walk alone," she huffed, brushed some dirt off her trousers.

Frowning, Neji replied. "Tenten, I've told you before what people out there are like. Let me walk you home!"

"But it's not even dark!"

"Then let me walk you half way."

"Fine," Tenten agreed. She followed Neji out the back gate. Hinata wasn't in, so Tenten didn't have to say bye. The road the Hyuga manor was situated in was a beautiful one. All the houses were huge and made Tenten's own house look like a shed.

Neji and Tenten walked in silence. The sun was setting and made the sky look pink. Tenten though it was rather romantic. She looked over at Neji, who had no expression at all on his face, but look very handsome in this light. Actually he looked handsome in any light. The pearly white orbs he 

processed reflected the light. Tenten remember how she'd been jealous of them when she'd first met Hinata, but now she knew no one but a Hyuga could pull off them eye's. They were extremely beautiful.

"What?" Neji said bringing Tenten out of her thoughts. He looked over at her as she blushed in embarrassment. "Why are you starting at me?" he asked.

"I wasn't," Tenten replied. "I was just looking at...oh look, what do you know we're half way to my house!" Tenten smirked, turning to Neji. "You best go back now, thanks for walking me home!"

Frowning, Neji said, "Fine, I'll ring Sai to let him know when we can train next, ok?"

"Ok, see you!" Tenten said, before bouncing off down another road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stood where he was for a moment, thinking. He hated the thought of Tenten walking home alone, or any girl for the matter. Especially after what happened to Hinata. He couldn't just stand there and let Tenten go home alone, so he followed. He turned the corner and saw her skipping down the path, her back to Neji, who also started walking down the same path. As long as he could see her, she didn't have to see him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind was slowly getting colder and the sky darker as Tenten walked down the path. She loved the night air, it was amazingly beautiful. She examined the sky and its beauty. The first stars had started appearing. It was great to watch.

As Tenten hadn't been concentrating on where she was going, she walked straight into something. The collision wasn't another to knock her over, but did send her back a few paces. "Ow, oh sorry," she muttered looking up to see her victim. It was a boy, properly the same age as Sai. He had white hair and very hard features.

"You were just with Hyuga Neji." He said, more like a statement then a question. Tenten nodded in confusion. This seemed to angry the man, because he shoved Tenten violently against a nearby wall

"What the hell are you doing?" Tenten yelled, trying to push him off. He was strong and she couldn't make herself free. He pushed one of his arms up onto Tenten's neck. She gasped as she lost her breath. The man smiled cruelly at her.

"You must be a friend of Hyuga's or something." He muttered, more to himself. "If we take you, then I'm sure he'll come for you."

"W..What ar..are you talkin...g about," Tenten panted, trying to get her words to come. She was constantly losing her breath and found that she could seem to draw any air. The man smirk widened as he pulled out a knife as placed in on Tenten's check. She started in horror at it, her heart beating rapidly.

"You're so innocent; it's a shame I have to hurt you." Saying that, he slid the knife along Tenten's check. She felt it sting and blood drizzly onto her face. _What's going on? _Tenten though._ Who is this? _

_What must Neji have done to get him so mad? _She looked into the man's eyes. They were empty. No emotion in them what so ever. He brought the knife to her neck and was about to cut it when something knock him to the floor. Tenten, herself feel to the floor. She gasped all the air in she could. Her whole body was shacking in fear. Slowly, Tenten lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the blood. It hurt at her touch and she winced. A tear fell on her hand. She hadn't even been aware that she'd been crying. Looking over she saw who'd knocked the man down. Neji. They were both rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other.

"Tenten," Neji yelled. "Get out of here. Go home." Tenten blinked in shock. Neji, but how had he known? She stood and slowly walked away from the pair, following Neji's instructions. _What am I doing? _She though. _Neji's fighting someone for me. Me, who was suppose to be learning self defence. I'm running away? But Sai told me never to run away. And I'm crying. Only wimps cry and run away, so what am I doing? _Tenten suddenly turned and ran. Neji and the man were now standing and it looked like Neji was losing. The man had his back to Tenten, so without thinking she ran and jumped on him. He and her both fell to the floor. Tenten rolled off of him, over to where Neji was standing. She quickly jumped to her feet. Neji started at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Tenten smirked. "I'm defending myself," she replied. The man got off the floor and faced the pair. He ran at them, knife held high. Neji pushed Tenten aside and the man collided with him. He dug the knife sharply into Neji's shoulder, who winced in pain. Tenten panicked and kicked the man hard in the head. He fell off Neji and fell onto the ground, unconscious. Tenten blinked. She'd just knocked someone out. _Oh my god I've never done that before. How cool! _

"Tenten," Neji moaned, which made Tenten remember why she'd just knocked the man out. She turned to see Neji leaning against the wall, shoulder bleeding.

"Oh god, Neji!" Tenten gasped running over to him. "Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, it's not deep, just hurts." Neji replied. Tenten placed her arm around his waist.

"Come on," She muttered. "We'll go to my house, its closer than yours and I'll fix you up." Neji nodded and allowed Tenten to lead him away, leaning on her slightly. They left the man lying unconscious on the floor. He wouldn't hurt them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that's all for this chapter! Please Review!

The line from Romeo and Juliet:- "_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows." _Basically means:- _She's more beautiful than the other girls- like a dove among a load of crows._

Chapter Seven...Coming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, SparkyCasper here,

Thanks to everyone whose review so far!! Review's make me happy!! Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Seven

When Tenten and Neji had arrived home, they found it empty. Sai wasn't home, which was unusual as he was normally home all the time. Tenten walked Neji over to the sofa, were he sat. He winched in pain as he brushed his shoulder against the back of the sofa.

"Neji be careful," Tenten gasped, bending to help him get more comfortable. She placed a cushion behind his back so his shoulder wouldn't be in any pain. "Is that better?" Neji nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing. Tenten looked over at his shoulder. The blood had stopped coming though his shirt, but it was almost impossible to tell the damage without seeing the actually wound. Flushing, Tenten realised what she'd have to do. "Neji, I need you to remove your shirt so I can see the wound." He opened his eyes; cheek's turning a light shade of pink, but nodded and obeyed. Tenten tried so hard not to stare at his body; it was after all really muscular, so she looked at his wound. "Neji," she gasped.

"Is it bad?" Neji asked not looking at it, but at Tenten. The wound had stopped bleeding, but looked really painful. It wasn't really deep, but needed to be treated or there would be a risk of infection.

"Wait here, I'll go get the first aid kit," Tenten ordered. She ran to the kitchen and searched the cupboard, until she found what she was looking for, then she quickly ran back to where Neji was waiting for her. She sat next to on the sofa. "This may hurt, ok?" he nodded and Tenten pulled out some cotton pads. She wetted them with a water spray, which was in the first aid kit, and gently placed it on Neji's shoulder. She wiped it over the wound slowly and Neji winched slightly. As Tenten cleaned, she couldn't help but blush; after all she was touching Neji's bare chest. "How does it fell?" she asked once the wound was clean.

"It fell's good," Neji replied. Tenten looked up at him and realised he was staring intently at her. Quickly looking away, Tenten's blush darken. Neji was just too beautiful for words.

"I'm going to put some disinfectant on it so it might sting," Tenten muttered. Neji didn't reply, but Tenten knew he understood. She placed her fingers into the pot of disinfectant and gently rubbed it on Neji's shoulder. "How's that?"she asked.

"Its fine," Neji replied. His voice sounded a bit strained as if he was trying to hide the fact he was in pain. Tenten wrapped a bandage around his shoulder and tied it safely.

"You'll properly have to change the bandage in a few days." Tenten explained, packing all the first aid stuff away. "And be careful with it, or you'll just make it worse." Tenten pulled away from Neji and stood up. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Just water," Neji replied. Nodding, Tenten walked into the kitchen. She replaced the first aid kit and poured Neji a glass of water. Then she splashed water on her face. _Get a grip, _She told herself. _It's Neji, just Neji. He'd only a boy. Calm down. _She took a deep breath to clam her nerves. Her heart was beating faster than she ever knew possible. Everything just seemed to strange. Like that guy. Who was he? "Tenten, are you okay?" Tenten snapped her head around to stare at Neji, who was leaning against the door.

"What are you doing, you should be relaxing?" Tenten asked; forcing Neji to sit in a chair at the dinner table. He did, reluctantly and she placed his water on the table in front of him and then sat down next to him.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Neji asked, taking sip of his drink. Tenten raised an eyebrow questionably. "You looked deep in thought when I came in."

Tenten shrugged. "Just about today. Who was that man anyway?"

"I thought that's what you were going to ask. He's Kimimaro, a guy from my school." Neji explained.

"Why did he seem to hate you so much?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, maybe jealously."

"But don't you think he was going a bit too far. I mean he was going to stab me!"

"Yeah, but he didn't, so every things okay."

"No, it's not okay!" Tenten demanded, looking Neji in the eye. "You got hurt. You protected me and got hurt yourself." She looked away, embarrassed. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I promised Sai I'd teach you to defend yourself." Tenten looked at Neji confused. "Until you can protect yourself, then I'll protect you, because...because your my friend and I care about you." Neji flushed in embarrassment too, looking away from Tenten, which made her smile. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"I also care about you," she muttered. Both of them blushed, but Neji smiled bringing both of his hands onto Tenten's face.

"That's good," he muttered. _Oh my god! _Tenten thought as Neji brought there face's closer together. _He's going to kiss me, I've never kissed anybody. _Their faces were so close by now that their nose's gently touched each other.

"Neji," Tenten muttered, looking away in total embarrassment.

"It's ok Tenten," Neji replied, lifting Tenten's chin. "Don't be embarrassed." Tenten nodded and brought herself closer to him also. Their lips were inches apart when...

"I'm home!" Tenten gasped and pushed Neji away from her, just as Sai entered the room from the front door. He looked at the pair. Tenten who was bright red and Neji who was also red, but shirtless and trying to keep himself from falling off the chair. He then turned to look at Neji's bandaged shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to the pair and looking at Neji's shoulder suspiciously.

"Nothing, just got into a bit of trouble with Kimimaro," Neji explained. Sai's eye's widened and he started at Tenten quickly, as if checking for and injures.

"I'm fine!" Tenten assured him, although he still looked worried.

"Ten, have you got any homework or something to do?" Sai asked. Tenten shook her head. "Well can you go to your room, I need to talk to Neji."

"Sure," Tenten said getting up. "I'll see you later Neji and...and thanks for saving me." Neji nodded understandingly and Tenten quickly ran up the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neji watched as Tenten left the room. He couldn't believe Sai'd walked in just as they were about to kiss, it was so embarrassing. He turned back to Sai, who sat in Tenten's empty seat. "Explain!" Sai demanded.

Neji took a deep breath before explaining the story. "Tenten only let me walk her half way home. I would have drove her but my cars in for a service. Anyway she only agreed for me to walk her half way, so I did but then I followed her. You know in case something happened to her. I saw Kimimaro come up to her and he pinned her against a wall. She only got a scratch before I stepped in and took control. Although Tenten was the one who knocked him out."

It looked like Sai was about to smirk, but he was too serious to smirk right now. "Do you know why he went after her?"

"I think he must have seen us together. I think that if he knew she was your sister then he would have gone a lot harsher, maybe even killed her then."

"And what did you tell Tenten? I mean you had to explain."

"I said he went to our school and was properly jealous of me or something. I think she bought it though." Sai sighed in relief and placed his hand on his head. "You'll have to tell her," Neji said. "You can't keep this from her. They were going to hurt her from just being with me. If they find out they find out she's your sister then they'll go to extreme measures."

"I know," Sai slammed his fist on the table in anger. "Don't tell me what I have to do Neji. All I need you to do is teach her to protect herself."

Nodding, Neji replied. "I know Sai, I'm sorry. Until Tenten can protect herself, then I'll protect her. I promise.

This time Sai did smirk, "got a crush on my sister, Hyuga?" he asked. Neji blushed and shook his head.

"Of course not. I just don't want her to get hurt. Especially after what happened to Hinata-sama."

Sai nodded. "I understand, sorry I snapped Neji. Please look after Tenten." Sai bowed his head and Neji smirked.

"Of course, I won't let you down Sai!" Neji stood up and placed his shirt back on. "I'll leave now. Tell Tenten I'll call her about the next time I wish to train."

"Sure," Sai replied as Neji made his way to the door. "Oh, and Neji...Thanks!" Neji nodded and left. _I promise, Sai, I'll do everything I can to protect Tenten. Not just because you asked, but because I want to. Because, to me, I feel that Tenten's different from other girls. She's special. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!!

Chapter Eight...Coming Soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, SparkyCasper here.

This chapter's really sort so I apologize. Thanks to everyone how's reviewed so far XD

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Eight

"So, you almost kissed?" Hinata asked as her and Tenten walked down one of the many corridors at their school, on the way to their next lesson.

"Yeah," Tenten replied, blushing.

"What's so bad about that?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I barely know him. I haven't event known him for a week yet. And, well.., I've never.."

"Kissed anyone?" Hinata finished. Tenten nodded, looking ashamed. "Tenten, I've haven't kissed anybody, it's nothing to be ashamed of and it doesn't matter if you barely know Neji, you can still like him."

"I guess," Tenten sighed, bowing her head.

"Tenten-Chan!" Tenten turned around to see Ino and Sakura running towards her.

"What's up guys?" Tenten asked as the approached, a little out of breath. " You look like you've just ran a mile."

"W-we've been looking for you e-everywhere," Ino panted holding her stomach.

"We-we've got good news," Sakura added, hands on Ino's back to support herself.

"What?" Tenten asked. "Must be something good if you two ran to find me."

"It is," Ino said excitedly. "We got 10 people, not including us, to join the sports team."

Tenten felt her heart leap. "Oh my god!" she yelled jumping up in excitement. "Ino, Sakura, you two are truly amazing!" she hugged them tightly.

"I know we are" Ino laughed also hugging Tenten.

Hinata watched in amusement as the three girls hugged happily. She knew just how much Tenten wanted this, so she herself was happy for her.

Sakura pulled back from the hug. "So Tenten, guess what that means?"

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"We get to come over and meet the Uchiha brothers!" Ino squealed.

"So predictable," Tenten sighed, but she had promised. "Of course. You can come over tonight, Hinata you can too."

Hinata nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I think that'll be a good," she agreed.

"Ok, so it's set." Tenten said. "You'll all come over tonight at about five-ish."

"Deal" they all said in unison.

"And, if we ask Temari to come we can start to organize it!" Tenten exclaimed in excitement.

"Temari? What she'd got to do with it?" Ino asked.

"Well as she's head girl she said she'd help me out and help me organize it all." Tenten explained. The bell rang for the next class. "See you all at lunch!" Tenten called as she made her way to her next lesson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At lunch, Tenten ran to the courtyard as fast as she could. She had to ring Sai to make sure he could bring his friends over and you could only use mobiles in the courtyard. She sat on the wall, pulled out her mobile and typed in Sai's number.

"_Hello," _Sai's familiar voice said down the phone.

"Hey, Sai-nii-san, it's me!" Tenten replied, smiling widely.

"_Oh, hey Tenten. You sound happy, what's up?"_

"I tell you later. I just rang to say my friends are coming round tonight."

"_When did I say you can have friends around?"_

"Sai, you're not the boss of my, I'm allowed my friends round!"

"_Whatever, does that mean you don't want me having my friends round?"_

"Yes and no. I want Itachi-san and Sasuke-san to come over because my friends are desperate to meet them. However you can't stay for too long because we've got business to attended to"

"_Ok then, but what business?"_

"I'll tell you later, but I got to go. Tell Neji I can't train with him today. Thanks, love you!" Tenten huge up the phone without waiting for a reply. Now that she'd gotten Sai to approve, the only person she needed to ask was Temari. So in a dash, Tenten ran off to find her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It only took Tenten ten minutes to find Temari. She'd been eating lunch with her friends. When Tenten asked her about coming over, Temari, being the lovely person she was, agreed.

"Okay, so 5:00 right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'll be round at five," Temari replied.

"Thanks so much Temari-sempai, you're the best!" Tenten called as she departed. Temari chuckled watching her go. Tenten felt very close to Temari, although they were in different years. This was because Temari understood what Tenten had gone thought, losing her family. Temari also had no parents, just her and her two younger brothers. Tenten always felt that Temari was a big sister figure to her, which she loved. She'd always wanted a big sister

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, is everything sorted?" Hinata asked as her and Tenten walked home together.

"Yep, and Sai said he'd bring the Uchiha brothers so Sakura and Ino's dream can come true," Tenten laughed which also made Hinata giggle. Tenten suddenly stopped. Hinata looked at her confused.

"Tenten, what's the matter?" she asked, looking at Tenten's scared face. Tenten didn't reply, but pointed into the distance. Hinata followed her finger and saw a boy with silvery white hair and pale skin. He was in a conversation with a girl, who had red spiky hair. "Do you know them?" she asked, concerned about her friend.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her down a side road. "That's the guy that stabbed Neji!" she hissed, whist dragging Hinata off down the road. Tenten's heart was beating extremely fast. She was scared, but didn't think the man had spotted her.

"Really?" Hinata gasped. "You'd better stay away from him."

"I will," they reached two different roads, where they would separate. "Hinata, run home ok?" Tenten said. Hinata nodded. "Good, see you at 5." She watched as Hinata ran down her road and waited until she was out of sight before also running down her own road. If the boy had harmed her for being with Neji, imagine what he's do to Hinata!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry it was really short, the next one will be longer, Please review XD

Chapter Nine...Coming Soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

So here's the next chapter and just for a warning there is some sex related talk in it. I hope you enjoy, please read and review. XD

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Nine

Tenten was rushing around. She was attempting to make her house look nice for when her friends came over and, as normally only Sai and his friends came around, the place was a mess. She was also trying to cook some snacks, which was another one of her week subject's. More often than not her and Sai would order something in or, if Tenten was at the cafe she worked at, she'd eat there. The egg timer went off just as the door bell rung. Tenten quickly ran to the oven, got the pizza she'd been cooking out and then ran to the door.

"Hey," she greeted her four friends. "Please come in." They all walked in and followed Tenten to the living room. "Make yourselves at home, I'll just get the pizza's I made."

"Tenten you cooked?" Ino called from the living room, as Tenten returned to the kitchen.

"Well, yeah, but it's only pizza, it's kind of self explanatory." Tenten replied as she cut the pizza. She could hear her friends making themselves comfortable and talking.

"You know Tenten, this hasn't changed since I last came here," Temari said.

Tenten grabbed five plates and headed into the living room. "Me and Sai can never really bothered to decorate. Plus my dad liked it like this." She sat down and handed everyone a plate.

"Is that your brother?" Sakura asked, pointing to a big picture on the wall. It was the picture from when Tenten and Sai had gone to the beach, during the summer holidays. They'd taken a really lovely picture so Sai had gotten it blown up and hung it on the wall.

"Yeah," Tenten muttered offhandedly, grabbing a piece of pizza. "Help yourselves guys," she said, signalling to the pizza.

"Tenten," Ino squealed. Everyone turned to look at her. She had slightly pink cheeks and her eyes were gleaming. "He is so hot!"

"WHAT?!"Tenten yelled. "He's my brother, that's so gross."

"And he's a total pervert," Temari added whilst eating her pizza. "When I tutored Tenten, he was always checking me out."

"I only said he was hot," Ino said defensively. "I never asked for his hand in marriage." She too took a piece of pizza.

"Well, whatever, but I think we're losing the point of why you came here." Tenten said determinedly. Just as she did, however, the sound of the door made everyone stop what they were doing. Tenten sighed deeply. "That's probably Sai with Sasuke and Itachi. Wait here I'll go and see." She said, before going into the kitchen, where the front door was situated. She was correct, but there were two more people then she expected. "Sai, I said only Sasuke and Itachi-san. Why are Naruto and Neji-san here too?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Tenten," Naruto said sarcastically.

Tenten smirked. "I didn't mean it like that but, well, we need to do some work and can't really with all of you here."

"Listen Tenten," Sai sighed, tapping is sister on the head. "We thought that as its Friday and we don't really have anything else to do we'd come here. After all there are four girls in there, so we thought we'd have a bit of a party."

"What?" Tenten asked, gaping at her brother. "But I told you that we'll be busy."

"Oh Tenten lighten up. We're only having fun. You can organize that sports thing another day." Tenten stared at him, mouth hanging open. He smirked at her. "Come on guys, let's go." Sai and his friends left and went into the living room. Tenten started after them. Neji, who hadn't gone, placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Let's go," he said leading her into the living room. Tenten nodded reluctantly and followed. She saw that Sai and his friends were sitting on sofa, while her own friends were on the other.

"Everyone, these are my friends. Ino, Sakura, Temari and most of you already know Hinata." Tenten introduced, pointing to each person in turn. "Friends, this is my brother Sai and his friend Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Neji." Again she pointed at them in turn. They all exchanged nice to meet you's and what so ever. "Sai, can I've a word. In private!" Tenten huffed, walking into the kitchen. Sai followed.

"What do you want now Tenten, I want to get to know your friends, they're hot," Sai said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sai, what do you think you're doing?" Tenten asked, staring at him in anger.

"Like I said earlier, we are having a bit of a party." He replied casually.

"Yes, but do you remembering me telling you that me and my friends had business to attend to?" she asked.

"Kind of, anyway Tenten pull that stick out of your ass and come and have some fun!" with that he left, leaving Tenten fuming. She stayed in the kitchen for a moment, trying to clam herself down. 

_Just have fun, just have fun! _She told herself. But she couldn't. Sai was always pulling stunts like this. He change everything that was hers and make it his. It was the one thing she hated about her brother. So walking back into the living room, she was pissed to see all her friends talking with the boys. Her brother was sitting with Ino and Sakura and talking to them with Sasuke. Hinata was talking to Itachi, as she knew him, and Naruto. Temari was sitting with her, chatting along too. Neji was standing alone to one side. Tenten walked over to him.

"Hey," he muttered as she stood next to him. "You seem pissed." He added.

"Really," Tenten said sarcastically. "Well perhaps it's because my brother invited all his friends round even thought he knew I was busy with my own friends." Neji patted her head in a comforting manner. "And I'm not a dog, so please don't pat me!" she turned and walked back into the kitchen and Neji followed. She slumped down in a chair at the table and Neji took the one opposite her.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked, staring at her.

"I know it probably seems really stupid that I'm so upset but you see, whenever I have friends over or it's my birthday party, Sai-nii-san always makes everything about him. Everyone always thinks he cooler than me and on my 11th birthday, they sung happy birthday to Sai, not me."

"Really?" Neji asked and Tenten nodded in reply.

"Everyone would rather hang around with Sai then me." She muttered looking down at her hands, which were placed on the table. Neji leant over and placed this hand on top of Tenten's. She looked at him in surprise.

"I'd rather hang around with you." He said. "I know, Sai and the others are my friends, but there load and nosy and always want to do something boring. You don't. You like training, which I like and always ask for more when we're finished. You don't mind sitting in silence and you're not bad company. I like your brother, but he's always talking about girls. It's annoying." Tenten smiled.

"Thanks Neji, it means a lot that you think that," she said. He smiled slightly and Tenten blushed.

"Oh, this is where you are," Hinata said, entering the room. Neji and Tenten quickly removed their hands from the table. "We were wondering where you gotten to. Are you telling Neji about that guy?" she asked, sitting next to Tenten.

"What guy?" Neji asked, looking interested.

"That guy that attacked us yesterday." Tenten explained. "Me and Hinata saw him, but he didn't see us. I got Hinata out of there as quickly s possible."

"Why did you get Hinata out of there? He doesn't know her," Neji asked.

"Because you look alike and if he hurt me for being with you then he'd probably kill Hinata or something." Tenten replied.

"That was quick thinking, good one Tenten!" Neji replied, again making Tenten blush.

"Anyway, you brother Sai-san wants to play some sort of game. He wants to know if you two want to play." Hinata said, noticing Tenten's blush but ignoring it.

"What sort of game?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. Some sort of drinking game," Hinata replied. Neji also raised his eyebrows.

"It would be something to do with drinking if it's Sai," He muttered standing.

"You're coming right, Tenten?" Hinata asked, also standing. Neji gave Tenten a look saying _just enjoy yourself _and Tenten too stood up.

"I guess. Someone's going to have to control my brother." She followed Neji and Hinata out of the room and into the living room, where everyone was waiting. They'd arranged themselves into circle on the floor, with all the sofa's pushed back.

"So, does that mean you playing Tenten?" Sai asked as Tenten sat in-between Hinata and Neji.

"Well, yeah, I'm not going to leave my friends with you." She replied, glaring at her brother.

"Ok, anyway what's the game?" Temari asked. She was sitting next to Ino and Itachi.

"Well, Miss persistent, the games called I've never. What you do is someone will say something, for example, I've never had sex and if you have had sex you take a shoot. Simply enough. Neji and Hinata I've got coke or lemonade for you and to be honest I think Tenten should have that too."

"Why?" Tenten asked. "Why can't I have alcohol like the rest of you?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Sai asked. "You got so drunk that you sung happy birthday down the microphone, even though it was cousin Yuki's weeding." Everyone laughed while Tenten blushed.

"That wasn't my fault. Cousin Kaoru keep giving me drinks and I felt bad refusing." Tenten explained.

"what--whatever Ten, I still think you shouldn't drink," Sai laughed.

"Well I am so let's get this game started." Tenten demanded.

"Alright, let's see if you can handle it," Sai smirked and started handing out drinks. He handed both Neji and Hinata and coke and Tenten eyed it with confusion.

"Why aren't you drinking alcohol?" She asked Neji.

"All Hyuga's are allergic to alcohol. I've never even tried it because I know I'll be sick if I do." He took a sip of his glass.

"That's quiet strange, that your all allergic to the same thing," Tenten said and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," Sai called, hushing everyone quite. "Who wants to say something first. We've got to go around in a circle anyway."

"I will," Itachi said. "Let's start with something easy. I've never kissed before." Everyone took a sip, but Tenten and Hinata. Nobody said anything, although everyone noticed neither of them had taken a drink.

"So it is me next?" Temari asked. Sai nodded so she continued. "I've never had oral sex before." Again only did Tenten and Hinata didn't drink. So what if she hadn't done anything with a boy. It wasn't the end of the world.

"Ok so me!" Ino said. "Hmm, let's do non-sex related. Oh, I know, I've never taken drugs before." Naruto, Sai, Itachi, Sasuke and Tenten all drunk. "Tenten, you've taken drugs?" Ino gasped.

"Yeah, so only once. Sai brought some home and I thought they were sweets so I accidently took some."

"Well, you really shouldn't have gone through my bag," Sai chuckled. "Anyway, my turn. I've never made out with a teacher." He smirked at Itachi, who took a sip and surprisingly Temari did to. All the girls gaped at her.

"Aren't all our teacher girls?" Ino asked.

"It was a substitute," Temari replied. "And he was really cute."

"Come on girls hush down it my turn." Naruto said. "Ok, I've never had sex." This time Naruto was the only boy not to drink and again Temari was the only girl to, she was after all 18 and it was legal. Tenten sifted slightly, so she was closer to Hinata. She liked Neji, but he's had sex before and for some reason she felt uncomfortable about that. Then she remembered Hinata saying she thought Neji got around girls, so be careful. However Tenten looked at Sai. He's a regular playboy. Tenten sighed. _I guess Neji must be a playboy, if he hangs around Sai. _"Hinata, it's your turn," Naruto said, nudging her gently.

"Urm, ok, well I-I've never stolen something." She said. Everyone looked at her as if saying aw. She was so adorable with her innocent answers. Everyone, but Hinata took a sip.

"My turn," Tenten said. "Ok, I've never lied to someone to get them to either kiss or do anything else sexually with me." This time it was all the boys that drunk and none of the girls.

"Well your just regular playboys, aren't you." Temari chuckled. Itachi smirked.

"You can talk, you've drunk to nearly every question." He replied.

"Whatever, Hinata's cousin, your next." She said hiccupping.

"Ok, I've never lost someone close to me." He muttered.

"Neji, don't turn it serious. We're having fun." Sai muttered.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else." He muttered, taking a long sip of his own drink. Hinata and Tenten did the same. Sai scowled but also took a drink. Temari and Naruto did too. Everyone else sat silently, it was kind of awkward.

"My turn, hn." Sasuke said from next to Neji. You could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I've never kissed another guy." He smirked evilly at Itachi and Sai.

"That was one time!" Sai complained, taking a drink.

"And we're both completely pissed." Itachi agreed, also taking a sip. Everyone else just rolled on the floor, laughing.

"You guys kissed," Tenten laughed.

"Oh shut up Tenten." Sai moaned, not finding it funny at all. "Sakura-chan, your next."

"O-oh ok," Sakura laughed. "I've never kissed a bus driver to get a free ride."

"Hey," Ino said. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that." She drunk her drink anyway.

"Really, you made out with a bus driver?" Sai asked, looking at Ino at his side.

"Well you kissed Itachi." She replied. He said nothing more of the matter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the game went on, everybody found they were revealing things that weren't meant to be told, but it was fun. They also found themselves becoming more drunk, apart from Hinata and Neji. The boy's and Tenten ended up playing another drinking game after that, which Tenten lost and had to drink a whole 2 litter of beer in one. Out of everyone she was completely out of it. Neji watched as Tenten ran into the kitchen. Nobody else seemed to realise. Sai, Itachi, Ino and Temari were playing strip poker, while Sakura and Sasuke were talking in a corner. Hinata and Naruto were both sleeping, Naruto leaning his head on top of Hinata's. As nobody realised, Neji followed Tenten into the kitchen. When he entered, he found her leaning over the kitchen sink, throwing her guts up. He walked over and gently rubbed her back. "Tenten, are you ok?" he asked.

She lifted her head and smiled. "I feel a lot better now I finished puking, thanks." Neji smiled and handed her a piece of kitchen roll to wipe her mouth with. She took it and wiped her mouth clean of the sick. Neji took his hand away from her back.

"Come on, let's go back into the living room," he said, turning.

"Wait, Neji," Tenten called. "Please don't leave me. I don't think I can walk properly. Please help me." She slowly walked over to him, but fell half way. Neji quickly caught her and steadied her.

"Tenten, you totally pissed." He remarked, helping/dragging her into the living room.

"Neji, will you please take me to bed. I'm tired and need to sleep." Tenten muttered, also most falling asleep on Neji.

"Of course," Neji replied. He rapped her arms around his neck and picked her up bridal style. "Guys, I'm taking Tenten to bed." He said to the room at large. He only got a few Ok's in reply as everyone seemed busy with what they were doing. Neji carried Tenten up the stairs being careful not to bash her head against the wall. He headed for her bedroom.

"Neji, I need to brush my teeth," Tenten said, so Neji took her into the bathroom and waited for her to brush her teeth. When she was fished Neji picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He opened the door and plopped her on her bed. Her room was decorated with blue paint. Poster and picture hung all over the wall. "Neji," Tenten moaned from the bed. "Will you help me change?" At those words, Neji face turned completely red, but he nodded and got to the task at hand. She showed him where her P.J's were and he got a clean pair from the draw. He then got Tenten standing opposite him, although her eyes were closed and she was leaning against his body.

"I'll do you top first," Neji said, just so she wouldn't think he was raping her or something. Slowly he removed her shirt and found himself staring at her body. She had really creamy skin and it looked incredibly soft. Her body was well toned and although she had rather flat chest, Neji found himself loving what he saw. She was clearly athletic and that's something Neji really liked in a girl.

"Neji, I'm getting cold," Tenten whined, so Neji quickly placed her top on for her. He then un-did her trousers and pulled them down. Her legs were muscular and thick, but not fat. They were perfectly smooth. Although he tried to stop himself, Neji couldn't help but look at her underwear. On her knickers were the words, _wanna play a game_. This made Neji moan slightly as he really wanted to, but he'd never take advantage of a girl, especially Tenten. So, even against his own will, he place Tenten P.J bottom's on. "Neji, will you take my bra off for me," Tenten asked. Neji crushed. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"Tenten, I don't really feel comfortable taking off you bra. Can't you do it yourself?" he asked.

"Ok, but can you at least un-strap it please. I'll do the rest." She replied. Actually, Tenten seemed completely unaware of what was going on. Neji slowly put his hand up the back of Tenten's shirt. He felt for her bra and opened it, his face bright red the whole time. She then took it off by pulling it though the sleeves of her P.J's. Neji lead Tenten over to her bed.

"Good night Tenten," he muttered, about to walk away, but Tenten quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me Neji. Please stay, I don't want to be alone." She asked, so sighing, Neji pulled open Tenten's covers and got in beside her. "Thanks, Neji, you're a really good friend." Neji didn't reply, as he felt really awkward. Tenten moved closer and rapped her arms around Neji's waist, snuggling into his chest. Gulping nervously, Neji wrapped his own arms around her back. "Neji," she muttered. "Are you playboy?" Neji blinked in confusion at the sudden question.

"No, why would you ask that?" he replied, looking down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping apart from the fact she was talking.

"Well, Hinata said she thought you got around girls and in the game you drunk when I said I've never lied to get someone to either kiss or do something sexual with me." Tenten explained.

"Well I guess I do go from girl to girl," Neji admitted. "But I've never found someone I like or that likes me for me."

"That's makes sense," Tenten yawned. "However, if something happened between me and you, you wouldn't play me, would you?"

"What do you mean, if something happened between us?" Neji asked, felling his heart beat pick up speed.

"You know, if we ever became more then friends." Neji blushed. Tenten was basically saying she liked him.

"Tenten, if anything did happen between us, I promise I wouldn't play you." He said.

"Good," Tenten muttered, snuggling her head further into Neji's chest. "Well, night Neji."

"Night," Neji replied. Within a few second, Tenten breathing slowed down and was clam, telling Neji she was asleep. He closed his eyes and rested his head gently on Tenten's. _Tenten, if me and you do ever become more then friends, I promise, I'd never hurt you because you're someone who I think likes me for me. _And he too fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please review. XD

Chapter Ten...Coming Soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Ten

It took awhile for Tenten's eye's to adjust to the light of morning, but when she did she could tell she was lying in her bed in her night clothes. It was odd because the last thing she could remember was playing a drinking game with Itachi and Sai. She also remembered losing and having to drink a pint of beer. _I guess that's why I can't remember anything. _She told herself, rolling out of her bed. For some reason, there was an odd feel to the bedroom. Like something was out of place. Tenten shook her head, dismissing the thought. She walked across her room and out into the hallway. Her head was pounding and she felt weak and tired. The side effects to drinking. She walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. It was a mess. Drinking can's everywhere and rubbish. Sai'd obviously not bothered to clean up this morning. Tenten walked into the Kitchen, where Sai and Itachi where sitting, chatting. They both stopped once she walked in.

"Head felling ok?" Sai asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I replied, going over to the medical cupboard to get some pain killers. She then grabbed a glass of water and sat next to Sai at the kitchen table.

"So, no joking, how do you feel?" Sai asked quiet seriously.

"Like shit." Tenten muttered taking her tablets and drinking her waters.

"I don't blame you, you drunk loads," Itachi laughed, which made Tenten glare at him evilly.

"I wouldn't have if Sai hadn't invited his friends around. I would be feeling fine now." She huffed, slumping down on the table.

"Oh don't complain, you enjoyed yourself," Sai muttered. "Which reminds me, what did you and Neji get up too when you went upstairs?" Tenten sat up straight, raising her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about nii-san?" she asked.

"You know, when Neji took you too bed. He didn't come back down until the morning." Sai replied, slipping his own drink. "Don't you remember?" Tenten didn't reply, just shook her head. _Neji took me to bed? _Tenten though,_ and didn't come back down until the morning? What the hell happened? _Tenten suddenly stood up quickly.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, as Tenten started to walk back up the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to Neji. I want to know what happened when he took me to bed." She called down as she ran up the stairs to change.

"But don't you have work today. It is Saturday." Sai called after Tenten. _Shit, _Tenten thought. _That's right I've got work at five. _She ran into her bedroom and checked the time. 3:00. That gave her enough time to get ready, run to Hinata's to talk to Neji and then make it to work by 5:00 without being late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten arrived at Hinata's at about 4:10. She'd run the whole way here, which was about half way across town. It hadn't taken Tenten long as she was a good runner, but she was out of breath. So she stood holding the door frame to support her and to catch her breath. She then knocked on the door and waited patiently. None other than Neji Hyuga answered the door. He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...I need to talk to...you," Tenten panted in reply. He opened the door further and let Tenten enter. He led her into the living room and they both sat on the sofa.

"What's up?" he asked. "Did you run all the way here?" Tenten nodded, making her breathing slower and more even.

"Listen," she finally said. "I wanted to know what happened last night." Neji raised an eyebrow

"I'm not following you," he said. "What about last night?"

"About when you took me to my room. Sai said you didn't come down until the morning and I was well wondering, what you did." Tenten blushed slightly at what she was saying, but couldn't help it. Neji realised what she was saying and his face turned to shock.

"Tenten, what are you implying I did to you?" He asked, looking rather shocked.

"No, Neji, I didn't mean it like that," Tenten quickly said. "It's not like I though you took advantage of me or anything, it's just, well I was drunk and I may have been all over you or something. And well I woke up in my P.J's and with no bra on. I guess I was just wondering." Tenten trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Tenten, nothing happened." Neji sighed, rubbing his head in what Tenten guessed was frustration. "Listen, you where sick so I took you upstairs. Then I left while you changed and you fell asleep. I stayed to make sure you weren't sick in the night on your own." Tenten started in Neji's pearly eye's.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and Tenten let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god. I didn't think you would have done anything, but I can never remember anything when I'm drunk. I'm sorry for saying you would do something like that."

"Don't be," Neji said, smiling kindly. There was silence between the pair, as neither one knew what to say, until Tenten stood.

"I need to be going, I've got work." She said. "I'm sorry for barging in on you. Thanks for looking after me last night." Neji also stood.

"You're welcome, Tenten." He said, walking her out to the door. "I'll call Sai about fighting training during the week."

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Tenten replied. Neji opened the door and Tenten walked out. "I'll see you around."

"See you," he replied before closing the door. Tenten sighed, _thank god Neji's Neji. _She thought. _If it was anyone else, he'd probably taken advantage of me. I think I'm starting to trust him too. _She walked down the huge Hyuga drive, where loads of cars where all parked. There were actually more cars then people that lived in the house. Just as she was coming to the end of the drive, where the big steel gates where, when she saw Hinata entering.

"Hinata," she called, making the lavender haired girl look up in surprise.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" she asked as they came closer to each other. "Where you looking for me?"

"Actually, no. I just needed to talk to Neji about last night." Tenten replied.

"Is everything ok?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, just a miss understanding." She said.

"Good, but Tenten, I actually need to talk to you." Tenten raised her eyebrow in confusion, as if asking about what, so Hinata continued. "Me and the others felt really bad about yesterday. You were obviously upset about your brother messing it up, so we all felt bad. We were going to come down to the restaurant while you're working today. If that's ok of course."

"Of course that's ok," Tenten laughed, hugging her best friend. "I'm actually on my way to work now, so I'll have to hurry cause I think I'm going to be late. See you there?"

"Yeah, see you there," Hinata replied waving as Tenten dashed out of the Hyuga complex and ran down the road to work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Welcome to Happy hour, where every hours a happy hour," Tenten said, welcoming customers into the restaurant. She really hated the cheesy catchphrase, but she had to say it. Happy hour is a cross between a burger house and a restaurant. Tenten really did like working here as all the staff where very friendly and the pay wasn't too bad. The door opened and a little ding went off. "Welcome to Happy hour, where every hour's a happy hour," she greeted again, than saw who had just entered.

"Cheesy line, Ten," Temari smirked entering the restaurant.

"I didn't make it up," Tenten snorted in replied. "Follow me and I'll find you a table." The girls followed Tenten through the restaurant until they found a fairly big table. "Do you want to order your drinks now?" she asked as all her friends took a sit.

"Is it ok if we have a look?" Sakura asked and Tenten nodded.

"Of course, take as long as you like. I'll be back in a minute." She walked off to another table who seemed ready to order. She took their orders and went into the back where all the food was being cooked. "Teddy," she called and one of the chief's came over. He was the onward son and still a teenager. All the girls waitresses, like Tenten, all found Teddy really adorable.

"Tenten, what you got for me?" he asked, flashing a smile.

"Two beef burgers, both with chips and bean's." Tenten replied, giving him the order. "Anything need to go out?"

"Yeah, these two to table four," He pointed at two plates as he spoke. "Also Dad wants you to cover half of Lory's section, until we get another waitress in, because she's called in sick."

"Ok, which table's is it?" Tenten asked, picking up the plates.

"You can do 10-15. So then you'll have 1-15, is that ok?" Teddy asked.

"Of course, I've got it covered." Tenten cheered taking the plate and heading over to table four. She placed the plates down, asked if there anything else they needed, then made her way to another table. She covered a few more table's, taking order's, giving out food. It was hard work. She'd taken her friends order's but hadn't had the chance to sit and talk yet, which they understood because of the missing waitress. Finally, after about half an hour of madness, Jenessa, the waitress who was filling in for Lory, arrived.

"Thank god your here," Tenten sighed when she came in. "I've been worked of my feet."

"Don't worry, Ten, I'm here now," Jenessa joked, running to take over where Tenten had left off on her table's. It was a lot easier with five less tables and Tenten didn't feel half as stressed. The customers on table five left, so Tenten ran to clean it. Her friends where on table six, so she spoke to them as she cleaned.

"Hey, guy's. The other waitress has shown up so I won't be as busy," she said, piling the plates up form table five.

"Good, because you looked like you where having a hard time," Hinata admitted and Tenten couldn't help but smirk.

"It was a bit hard, but I get used to it,"

"Tenten," Ino said quietly. Tenten looked at her in confusion. Ino, who was normally load and the centre of attention, hadn't said anything. It was worrying.

"What's up, Ino?" she asked, looking concerned at her friends. There was something wrong with her. She was just sitting quietly.

"Erm, well I was wondering if you're mad at me?" she asked and Tenten just started at her in confusion.

"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" she asked, totally bewildered.

"You know, because I kissed Sai," Ino replied.

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled, making a few people to look over. "You kissed Sai?"

"You don't remember?" Ino asked, and Tenten shook her head. "Oh Tenten, I'm really sorry. It was a kind of spur of the moment thing." Tenten didn't reply, just started at her friend. _I can't believe she kissed Sai,_ she thought. _He is so dead. _"Tenten, are you mad at me?" Ino asked.

"Ino, course not. Sai's probably started it. I'm madder at him." Tenten said, which was true. She was seriously going to kill Sai when she got home. Tenten finished cleaning the table, just as the door opened and the normal ringing sounded. She walked over to the door. "Welcome to Happy Hour, where every hour's a happy hour." She said then froze at who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, pointing a finger and none other than Sai, who blinked in confusion.

"Can't I even go out to eat anymore?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Tenten glared at him, not even realising that all his friends where there or that they were staring at her like she was mad.

"Sai, how could you kiss one of my best friends?" she asked, angry glowing in her eyes.

"Oh that's what you're upset about. Well it was really easy actually and she was very good at it." He laughed at his own words, but Tenten just punched him in the arm, hard.

"What we get home, we're having a serious talk. Now, follow me and I'll seat you." She stormed off and the boy's followed her. She looked around the room, for a table big enough for them. There was, however, only one and it was right next to where her friends were seated. "This is not my day," she told herself walking over. "These are the only spare seat's, so sit here. Can I get you anything to drink?" the boy's ordered drinks and Tenten went to get them. Hinata, however stopped her as she walked past.

"Tenten-chan, are you ok? You look mad?" she said, her voice filled with concern. Tenten smiled, although half heartedly.

"I'm ok Hinata. Just Sai always seems to turn up whenever I don't what him to." Tenten replied. "Although I guess I will be working, so I wouldn't have much time to talk to you guys anyway. Having the boy's here might entertain you all." Hinata nodded, smiling encouragingly. Tenten returned her smile and walked off to get the boy's drinks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While Tenten worked for the next hour, she couldn't help but notice how friendly her brother and his friends seemed to be with her own friends. They moved around, so they where all muddled up on the table's. On one table sat Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Neji and on the other sat Itachi, Sai, Ino and Temari. It made Tenten wondered what else had happen the night before, as she really couldn't remember much. She saw that Hinata would blush whenever Naruto spoke to her, but 

maybe that was just Hinata. Itachi and Temari also looked very comfortable with each other and, to Tenten's dismay; she saw that Sai had his arm around Ino's shoulder. It was annoying Tenten that she couldn't remember much. Why did she have to be such a light weight when it came to drinking?

"Tenten-chan," a sweet voice said, making Tenten turn to see Hinata standing next to her.

"Hey Hina, what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you where ok. You keep staring over at us. Are you worried about something?" Tenten smiled at Hinata's kindness.

"Hinata, I'm ok. I was just wondering what else happened that I can't remember. I don't remember much when I'm drunk" Hinata giggled.

"You are quite funny though, Tenten-chan." She said. "But what do you think you missed. I'll tell you if I know."

"Ok," Tenten said. "Did anyone else kiss?"

"Yeah, Temari-sempai and Itachi-san. I'm not sure about Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan, but I know they did seem to get along rather well."

"Interesting," Tenten said, looking back over at her friends. "Thanks for filling me in Hina, you're a reliable source." Hinata laughed, before returning to the table. Tenten turned back to cleaning another table. She couldn't believe Itachi and Temari had kissed. It was weird, but it seemed like they all paired off. Well except Hinata. She didn't mention anything about Naurto, which was a good sign.

"Tenten," a voice behind her said. She turned and this time it was Ino she saw.

"Hey Ino, you ok?" Tenten asked, not minding the second interruption, but glad to get a few minutes break.

"Tenten, I want to ask you something and will you please reply honestly." Ino said, not looking at Tenten.

"Sure," Tenten replied, knowing it had something to do with Sai.

"Well, Sai just asked me if I wanted to go back you his, I mean your house. I won't go if you don't want me to." Tenten sighed. She couldn't say no because that would be so unfair, but if she said yes she didn't know what Sai would do.

"I don't mind," Tenten replied. She trusted her brother and hoped he'd be a decent man for one night. "Go have fun." Ino squealed and hugged Tenten tightly.

"Thanks Tenten, you're the best," she said and then ran back to the table. Tenten watched as she spoke to Sai and then he got up to leave. He looked over her way and she glared at him, before turning to get back to work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten had just finished her sift and was glad. It had been and oddly stressful day. Today wasn't her clean up day, which made her very glad indeed. She walked over to where her friends were or had been. Only Hinata, Naruto and Neji remained now. All the others had gone home or gone places with each other.

"Tenten, are you finished?" Hinata asked as Tenten approached them.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded, yawning tiredly.

"Good," Hinata said, standing from her seat. "Do you want to stay over?"

"You know Hinata, I'd really love to tonight." Tenten replied. She would over wise have to go home and probably kill Sai, which could wait till tomorrow.

"Great, let's go then. Neji-nii-san's car's finished being serviced so he said he'll take us." Tenten smiled over at Neji great fully, who just nodded in reply.

"Let's go then," Naruto cheered, walking to the door.

"Hinata, is Naruto staying at yours too?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh no, but we're going to drop him off on the way." Hinata replied. Tenten nodded and followed her out to Neji's lovely car. They both jumped in the back, where as the two boys jumped into the front. They all drove without talking as Naruto had put the music on full blast. They drove that way until they reached Naruto's house. He lived in a tiny flat, not too far from Hinata's house. He jumped out of the car the moment Neji stopped in front of his house.

"Thanks for the lift, Neji-sempai." He said in his happy, bouncy voice. "See you later. Bye Tenten, bye Hinata-chan."

"Later Naruto," Tenten called.

"See ya," Neji muttered.

"Bye, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, blushing slightly. This caught Tenten's attention, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Neji. She didn't want to embarrass Hinata. Again they drove without talking, but this time in silence. Tenten was very happy once they got to the house so that she wouldn't have to be tortured any further in the silent car. Once inside the house her and Hinata went straight to Hinata's room. Mr Hyuga never minded Tenten just popping round as she did it so often.

"Tenten," Hinata said as they entered her room. "As you don't have any of you clothes, you can borrow some of mine and I'll have you clothes washed for you tomorrow." Tenten looked down at her highly embarrassing work clothes. She wore a short skirt, which of course she hated, and a very tight top. It showed of her all her curve's, or lack or, terrible. But she couldn't tell Hinata that she really didn't want to wear these tomorrow, so she agreed.

"Of course, that's a good idea. If you give me some night wear, then I can change into it and put my stuff into the wash."

"Do you remember where the wash room is?" Hinata asked. "If not, I'll do it for you."

"It's ok, I'll do it." Tenten assured her. Hinata handed her some spear nightwear and Left so Tenten could change. She did and felt so much more comfortable to be in long trousers and a baggy shirt then her stupid work uniform. "Finished," She called out to Hinata, who came in. "I'll go put it in the wash."

"Ok, I'll get changed while you're gone." Hinata replied. Tenten left, closing the door behind her. She proceeded to the wash room. She could remember the first time Hinata had told her she had a wash room and Tenten had thought she was joking. It was just strange how much rich people really did have.

Tenten walked into the wash room, which had about 10 washing machines and tumble dryers in it. Also she saw Neji standing by one, placing his owns clothes into it.

"Neji," Tenten said, walking over. "Can I put my clothes into the same wash with yours." Neji looked at her and just nodded in reply. It was weird, but Tenten got the feeling that there was something wrong with him. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he replied coldly and started to walk away, but Tenten grabbed his arm.

"What's with you? Why the cold reply?" she asked, looking up into his pearly eyes.

"There's nothing up," he retorted, pulling his arm away from her. He walked out of the room and Tenten started after him. _What was that about? _She thought. _That guy had more mood swings then me. First he's nice then he's a bit pervy, then he's nice, then he's serious, then he's nice and now his moody. God men are hard to figure out. _Sighing, Tenten walked back to Hinata's room to see it she knew what was up with her cousin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter Eleven...Coming Soon...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Reivew.

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Eleven

It was Monday lunch and Tenten was impatiently waiting for Ino in the quad. Sakura and Hinata were beside her and they too were waiting. The thing was, Tenten hadn't spoken to Ino or Sai since Saturday and was desperate to know what had happened. She'd spent the whole of Sunday with Hinata, playing games and watching films, a real girly day. When she had gone home, Sai was asleep on the sofa, so she too went to bed. When she got up i the morning Sai had already left for school. It seemed Tenten couldn't spend five minutes with her brother. Ino was like the same thing. She'd had a doctor's appointment that morning and wasn't in until halfway through the day. As she and Tenten didn't have any lessons together, she hadn't be able to talk to her for one second. It's like they were avoiding her.

"What's taking them so long?" Tenten huffed, slamming her hands down on the bench she and her friends where sitting on.

Clam down Ten, I'm here." It was Ino and surprisingly Temari. They joined the table, taking seat's next to Hinata and Sakura. Tenten, who sat the other side of Hinata, jump up, pointing a finger at Ino.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked. "We've been waiting for you."

"Tenten, what's up? You seem stressed?" Temari asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"I want to know what happen on Saturday," Tenten demanded. "What did you and Sai do?" Ino blushed slightly.

"Nothing much," she muttered, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Oh come on Ino. Something must have happened. You have to tell us everything." Sakura said, grinning.

"Well, ok, but you can't tease or interrupt me." She looked over at Tenten at these words, who shook her head.

"I won't say anything, now spill," she said, looking either excited or anxious. Ino nodded and began.

"Well at first we just went to Tenten's house and he got me a drink. I guess I was kind of nervous course Sai's older and I already know he's had sex."

"But you'd already kissed him," Tenten interrupted, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Yeah, I know I've already kissed him, but I was tipsy that night," Ino explained. "Anyway, so he gave me my drink and we sat watching a movie. He had his arm around me and was really close. It was really cute. We stayed like that during the rest of the movie, but when it finished he turned off the telly and come sat facing me. Sai started all the conversations, like about school and family. We talked for ages and ages about anything. It was really nice and it felt like I was getting to know him. Then he asked me about boyfriends. I told him about that one guy, Kentaro, who like used me and sent loads of pictures of a topless girl around and told everyone it was me as you couldn't see the face. He understood and said it was a shame people where cruel. We started kissing after that and we had this huge make out session. It was really nice. Nothing more happened; we just went to his room and went to sleep together. Although when spent most the night kissing and talking. It was great."

"Good for you Ino-chan," Hinata said, smiling. "It sounds like you had fun." Ino nodded, having a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm jealous," Sakura sighed, slumping down on the table.

"Why, you and Sasuke seemed to be getting along well," Temari replied.

"Well, I guess. We switched number and we've been texting, but I want to kiss him, or I want him to kiss me." Sakura pouted in disappointment and Ino patted her head.

"You'll kiss," she said.

"Yeah, Itachi told me that Sasuke's been talking about you," Temari added.

"Oh, who been spending time with Itachi?" Ino teased.

"Shut up, we've just been hanging out. He's really cool."

"Yeah, ok guys. Anyway, are you going out with them?" Tenten asked. The others shock their heads and one thought hit Tenten's mind, _please don't be messing them around. _"Just wondering," Tenten laughed, shaking it off. _I'll go home and give Sai and big talking too. I'll figure out what's going on. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Tenten opened her front door, she heard the usual voice's of Sai's friends in the living room. That didn't really bother her. She'd still give Sai a good talking to, and Itachi and Sasuke. So she dropped her school bag on the table, took off her blazer and hung that on one of the chairs, and ran into the living room. Sai was sitting opposite the door, so she ran and jumped onto the coffee table in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," she demanded, pointing a finger at him.

"Tenten, what the hell are you doing?" Sai asked, blinking at his hyper active sister.

"It's about my friend." She explained. "I also need to talk to you two," she pointed at Itachi, who was sitting next to Sai and spun around to face Sasuke. However a person she hadn't met yet was sitting beside him and she blushed completely red. He was hot and she'd just made a complete fool of herself, jumping on the table and being load. "Hi," she said, sitting down on the coffee table. "I'm Tenten." He smirked at her.

"Nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Shiro. Nice underwear." Tenten was confused, until she looked down and realised she had her lags wide open and was flashing Shiro.

"Don't look you dirty pervert," she screamed, jumping to her feet again and hitting Shiro on the head.

"Isn't she cute," Sai said sarcastically and Shiro nodded.

"She's just like you told me she would be. Load and violent." He said, grinning.

"I'm not load or violent. I'd just rather some guy wouldn't look up my skirt in my own house." Tenten huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Ok, Ten. What did you what to talk to us about?" Sai asked, and Tenten nodded sitting next to him.

"That's right, I wanted to talk about my friends." She explained.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, I don't want you guys to mess them around. All three of them like you guys and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Why would they get hurt?" Itachi asked, looking confused.

"Because I know what type of people you guys are. Your playboys. You use girls for your own advantage."

"Tenten, we aren't like that," Sai said, Tenten raised an eyebrow and Sai laughed slightly. "Ok, we are a bit like that, but I really like Ino. She's someone I don't want to see get hurt. I won't mess her around." Tenten smiled and hugged her brother. She then looked over at Itachi and Sasuke, expectantly.

"I won't hurt Temari either," Itachi finally said. "She's cool and sexy, with a bit of an attitude. I like girls like that and I think she might be perfect for me. I'm not gonna fuck this up." Everyone turned to look at Sasuke.

"Me neither," he sighed. "I'll look after Sakura."

"Good," Tenten cheered. "But, let me warn you, if you do anything to hurt them, I will beat you up." It was silent, there Shiro burst out laughing. Everyone started at him and he stopped.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You think you can actually beat them up."

"Of course, why couldn't I?" Tenten demanded, glaring at Shiro.

"Well, you're a girl." he said and everyone knew he'd made a wrong move.

"SO What if I'm a girl," she yelled across the room. "If you think your stronger than me, bring it on. I'll take you down." She jumped up from her seat and started towards him, but Sai grabbed her arm.

"Don't try her, Shiro," Sai warned, grinning at his little sister. "She may be little and skinny, but she's really tough." Shiro nodded looking amused.

"She's also got an attitude on her," he muttered and Tenten sent him a glare.

"Well, of course, she's my sister." Sai replied, making Tenten sit next to him again.

"Well, she sure does like to show people her underwear," Shiro laughed and Tenten blushed realising she had her legs open again.

"This is why I don't wear skirts," she huffed, getting to her feet. "I'm going to change," she started walking to the stairs, but stopped at Shiro. "Don't follow," she muttered, then continued walking. "That guy's a right pervert," she told herself as she walked. "He looks up my skirt and he thinks I can't take him. Stupid men." She walked into her bed room and searched for a pair of genes to wear. She found on and changed into them quickly, and then she went back to her door. She opened it and entered the hallway, where she was shocked to see Shiro.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs," she snapped, glaring at him.

"I was going to the toilet," he smirked. "But I don't mind meeting you in the hall."

"Whatever," she muttered, walking past him, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him.

"How old are you?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Why?" Tenten asked, feeling nervous. His arms where wrapped around her body and their face's where inches apart.

"I'm curious. Sai's never told me." He replied.

"15," she answered.

"Damn, it would be illegal if we got together,"

"How old are you?" she asked.

"19, when are you 16?" he brought her closer and Tenten could fell her heart beating fast.

"March 9th," she replied.

"Well, I've only got a little while to wait," he smirk and licked Tenten cheek. She felt herself go completely red. What was he doing?

"Shiro, what the fuck are you doing?" a deep voice growled and both Tenten and Shiro turned around. Neji was standing at the end of the corridor, eye's glaring.

"We're just talking," Shiro said, in a slightly amused way.

"Well, the others are wondering where you are." Neji replied. His voice was filled with anger, which Tenten couldn't understand why. Shiro let Tenten go and walked down the corridor.

"Whatever, Neji." He muttered, leaving the pair in alone. Nothing was said as it seemed Neji was making sure Shiro had gone downstairs for good. When he was certain, he walked straight up to Tenten and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pressing their body's closer.

"Neji, I'm fine." Tenten replied, totally shocked. She felt her face was red and her heart was beating rapidly.

"That's guy piss's me off," he muttered. "He's flirts with everyone."

"I know, he gets on my nerves too." Tenten admitted. She leant her head against Neji shoulder. It felt so right to be with Neji. When Shiro hugged her it felt weird and unwanted, but Neji was so comfortable.

"Tenten, be careful around men." Neji said, pulling back from the hug and looking into Tenten's eyes.

"I will," Tenten replied, finding herself lost in his eyes.

"Good," he smiled warmly. _Why, _Tenten thought. _Why is he so nice again? Why does his mood change so much? _

"What's up?" Neji asked. "What's in here," he tapped Tenten's forehead gently.

"Not much," Tenten lied, but Neji raised his eyebrow. "Ok, but don't get mad." He nodded. "Well, it's just you've been really off. You keep changing your mood's and it makes me wonder if you're ok. I felt as if I've done something wrong. I'm not sure, but you seemed off with me yesterday." Neji stared and her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I've got a lot in my head at the moment. I'm sorry if you thought that, but I'm not mad at you." Tenten smiled.

"Good, cause I like being on friendly terms." Neji returned her smile, then, to Tenten surprise, he kissed her gently on the head.

"Let's go back down stair," he said and walked off down the hall. Tenten started after him, her face completely red.

"I can't believe he just kissed me," she muttered to herself before following him down the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. Please Review.

Chapter Twelve...Coming Soon...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Sorry about the long wait, I've been unusually busy lately. Anyway, the next few chapters will be a lot quicker. Also, this chapter is where it starts to get more angst and less NejiTen, so be warned. It also contains language.

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot !!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twelve

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This guy sounds really weird," Hinata commented, shyly. It was 4:00 o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon. Tenten and Hinata were walking home together, as usual, and they were having their everyday chat. It wasn't that they couldn't talk to each other in front of their other friends, but they always liked keeping some things to themselves. It was in the time when they walked home that they always talked.

"He is weird, but Neji keeps acting weird too." Tenten replied walking down the path with her head's stuffed in her pockets.

"What's Neji-nii-san doing?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, he acts really protective over me, which I don't really mind. I guess. But I want to know why? Why does he insist on making my heart beat so fast?" Tenten sighed, leaning her head against her chest.

"Tenten, isn't it obvious," Hinata said, chuckling slightly. "He like's you." Tenten stopped, feeling her heart suddenly skip a beat.

"He likes me?" she repeated and Hinata nodded, looking satisfied. "But how?"

"Tenten, how could he not like you, you're an amazing person." Tenten smiled, continuing walking again and running slightly to catch up with Hinata.

"Thanks Hina-chan." They stopped as they'd reached the road where they would separate.

"Tenten, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said giving her friend a quick hug before walking away.

"Bye Hina!" Tenten called and watched until Hinata's back had disappeared down the road, before walking off in the direction of her own home. _Neji likes me? _She thought as she walked. _Well we do _

_get along well. He's nice, sometimes. But how weird would it be if we were together. _She suddenly stopped when she noticed four boys walking in front of her, a little way down the path. Two where tall and the other two were smaller. Tenten recognized them immediately. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and to her horror, Shiro. They'll looked as if they were heading to her house, so she decide to creep up on them. Tenten slowly walked up to them. She was good at creeping as her and Sai had always played spy when they were younger and Tenten was always the best spy available. The four boys had gone round the corner so Tenten peered round. They'd stopped walking for some reason, so Tenten also froze, staying around the corner. She was just about to jump out on them when she caught a few words they were saying.

"That's why Neji joined, because _he_ raped Hinata." Tenten felt her eyes wide with shock. _Because he raped Hinata? But who? What the hell is going on? _ She heard the others start walking again but didn't follow. She couldn't believe that Hinata had been raped and she didn't know about it. If they all knew, she presumed Sai also knew, but why wouldn't he tell her. He told her everything, ever since they were little. Why hadn't anyone told her?

"Tenten," at the sound of her name, Tenten turned around to see Neji staring at her. "What's wrong?" Tenten didn't reply, just shook her head. She wanted to find out if Sai knew about Hinata. She needed to know, or it would drive her crazy. So, without saying anything, Tenten ran. She ran passed Neji and down the road, past the four boys, who called out after her, and all the way home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once Tenten was home, she placed her keys into the lock and slammed the door open.

"Ten, is that you?" Sai called from the living room. Tenten didn't reply, just placed her bag on the table and ran into the living room. Sai was sitting on one of the sofas, reading a magazine. "Ten what's up, you look angry?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow and Tenten stormed over to him.

"Did you know?" she asked and Sai looked at her like she was mad.

"Know what Ten?" he replied.

"Did you know that Hinata got raped?" Tenten asked. She was really angry, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that nobody had told her or that someone had touched Hinata. How could someone ever hurt Hinata? She was the most sweetest girl in the whole world. Why would someone hurt her?

"How did you find out?" Sai asked and Tenten realised that his face had gone very serious.

"So you do know." Tenten muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sai didn't say anything, but looked down as if he was ashamed. "Why didn't you tell me," she yelled, picking up a cushion from the sofa and throwing it at him. It hit him on the head and even though it was only soft, Sai still got angry.

"Tenten, don't you fucking throw things at me!" he yelled, picking up the cushion and throwing it back. Tenten caught it and dropped it on the floor.

"Then answer me, why didn't you tell me?" she was so angry at Sai, she didn't care if she was horrible. Sai always told her everything and had promised he would ever since their father's death.

"She asked me not to," Sai replied, sitting back down on the sofa.

"She did," Tenten said, feeling hurt that her best friend didn't want her to know something this serious. "Why didn't she not want me to know?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't know, but I didn't want to question her. When Naruto found her, she was crying, naked and bruised. Although then he didn't know her, he thought she might have something to do with Neji, so he brought her to Itachi's, where we all where. Neji wasn't there thought and she was crying, but we had to know what happened. Even though she knew Itachi and Sasuke she came over to me and hugged me, asked not to be mad at her. Like she'd done something wrong. I love Hinata like a sister so I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill the person who'd done that to her, but she wouldn't let anyone. She did want anything bad to happen because she doesn't believe in revenge."

"Who did it?" Tenten asked, fuming. She could only begin to imagine the pain that Hinata had gone though and she wanted to destroy the person that had hurt her.

"I don't know," Sai said, surging. Tenten wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but decide not to question him. There was something going on and she really wanted to know what. The others obviously knew because they'd said _he, _but just who was he? They also said _Neji joined, _but what had he joined? Whatever was going on with Sai's friends, Tenten was sure that Sai knew about it too, but wasn't telling her. Maybe for her safety or something, but he was lying to her and that was something he'd promised he'd never do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Sai's friends had arrived, Tenten had gone to her room. She couldn't be around anyone at the moment as she was angry. Not at them, but at whoever had hurt Hinata. She also knew that Sai knew who it was, but wasn't saying and that made her madder then anything. She needed to do something to find out what was going on, but what.

Tenten was lying on her bed at that moment, thinking about everything. So much had happen in the past few week's it was unbelievable. She could also tell that something was going to happen. Like she got the feeling that Sai and his friends where involved in something terrible and it wasn't going to end happily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neji stood outside Tenten's bedroom door. He wanted to go in there and talk to her, but couldn't bring himself to knock. How had she found out about Hinata? And it must be killing her knowing they all lied to her. _That I lied to her, _he thought. _How will she ever forgive me? Hinata and her are best friends', yet I didn't tell her. Although I didn't know her then, so maybe she won't be mad. _Neji took a deep breath, before gently knocking on her door. There was no answer. "Tenten," Neji muttered, knocking again, but still no answer, so Neji decide to go in anyway. He opened the door a fraction and peered his head in. Tenten was lying on her bed, eyes closed. Her breathing was slow and silent and Neji could tell he was in a deep sleep. There was a book open on her stomach and she was shivering slightly. Neji walked inside her room and over to where she was lying. He moved the book off her stomach, which re realised was a photo album. The page was opened to a picture of a 

man and woman with two young children. One was tiny and looked barely one years old. Neji presumed that it was Tenten with Sai and their parents. It must have been before _he _killed Tenten's mum. Neji knew that Tenten didn't know the truth behind her parent's death. It would probably send her crazy if she knew. Neji had promised Sai he'd make sure she could protect herself and now he wanted to protect her. More than anything he wanted to look after her. He also hoped she never find out the secrets behind her parents murder.

Tenten sifted in her sleep. She looked cold, so Neji placed the blanket that was at the end of her bed around her. He smiled watching her. She looked so peaceful. He loved how clam she was. He walked over to her desk and placed down her photo album, then proceeded to leave. But he didn't want to. He wanted to watch Tenten sleep forever, although that was a little creepy. So he had to leave, but before he did he quickly walked over to her and kissed her gently on the head. He then walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sai's voice asked and Neji turned to look at him. He was standing by the top of the stairs, eyebrow raised.

"Just checking on Tenten," Neji replied, walking back down the corridor, over to Sai.

"How is she?" Sai asked, looking concerned.

"She's asleep," Neji replied. He reached the stairs and they both walk to the living room together. "You know, she had a photo album open to a picture of your whole family on her stomach when she was asleep."

"She's probably upset that I didn't tell her about Hinata. I promised her when dad died that I'd never lie to her." He looked down at his feet, as if he was disappointed in himself. "I've been a rubbish brother."

"You shouldn't say that," Neji sighed as they walked into the living room where the other where. He sat down on a sofa opposite Sai and next to Naruto. He didn't say anything else on the matter, but did give Sai a reassuring glance ever now and then. He knew Sai was probably upset with himself, not just because that he didn't tell Tenten about Hinata, but because of all the other secrets he was keeping from her. Even though he wanted to tell her, Neji knew he shouldn't, because things would only get worse if she found out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter Thirteen... Coming Soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews! Just to warn you there isn't much NejiTen in this chapter, so sorry! Also, there is some Sai X Ino fluff, so be warned and Sai's slightly OCness!

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot !!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

**How Quickly Life Can Change!!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten was over. She came over a lot these past few days. Nobody in the Hyuga house minded though. Especially Neji. He watched her most of the time. She was so beautiful, that he couldn't help but stare. At the moment she was playing tennis with Hanabi in the huge Hyuga garden. Neji watched her from his bedroom window. She looked happy and he was glad. It was a Friday afternoon and they'd only returned from school a little while ago. Sai'd asked Neji to keep a close eye on Tenten as she wasn't talking to him much at home. Perhaps she was still angry. Neji wanted to talk to her about it, but they hadn't had a moment alone together yet. Not in the three days she's been coming here.

"Neji-nii-san?" Neji turned to see his cousin Hinata standing in his doorway.

"What is it Hinata-sama?" Neji asked politely, turning his body away from the window to face his cousin.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your suitcase?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, but why do you need it?" Neji replied, getting out of his desk chair and wondering over to his wardrobe, where his suitcase was on top of.

"I'm going away tomorrow remember with my school. I'm just finishing packing while Tenten and Hanabi play together, but I don't have a suitcase."

"Here you go," Neji said handing her his suitcase, which was a clean white colour. "Are your friends going on this trip too?" he asked. He wanted to make sure his cousin wasn't alone or the trip probably wouldn't be much fun.

"Well, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan aren't, but Tenten-chan is. I'm very excited about it." At the mention of Tenten name, Neji brought full attention to what Hinata was saying.

"Tenten's going? But neither Sai or her have mentioned it." He said and Hinata sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I bet she forgot again. She did this before, when we went on a day trip and only remembered when I reminded her. She definitely is going, however, as she took on a double sift at the cafe to pay for it." Neji nodded and sat back down at his desk chair.

"Make sure you remind her," Neji muttered before Hinata disappeared out his bedroom door. So Tenten was going away for a week. Well at least Sai wouldn't have to worry about her and Neji wouldn't have to watch over her. But, Neji was somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see the bun haired girl for a whole week.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten smacked the ball that Hanabi had sent at her. Hanabi was a good tennis player and Tenten was sure having to work hard to keep up.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata yelled, coming out of the Hyuga's back door and running over to where the two girls where playing tennis.

"Hina...what's...up?" Tenten huffed, leaning her hands on her knee's as Hanabi caught the ball, which was a sure sign for a break.

"Tenten, did you forget about the trip?" Hinata asked, handing both the girls a bottle of water. Tenten took a long gulp of the cold substance, before replying.

"What trip are you talking about?" Hinata giggled, obviously amused for some reason.

"Our trip to France, we leave this weekend for a week." Tenten felt her whole mouth drop and realisation hit her.

"That's this weekend?" she asked, obviously stunned that she'd forgotten.

"We leave tomorrow," Hinata said, trying to stop herself from laughing. There was silence for a moment while Tenten digested the information, then

"CRAP!" she yelled, standing straight and running over to where her beg was lying on the ground. "Hinata, I've got to go and pack!"

"What about our game?" Hanabi complained, pouting slightly.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan, I'll have to play you when I get back next week," With that, she ran for the back exit, waving goodbye to the Hyuga sisters on her way out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"SAI!" Tenten screamed the moment she'd unlocked the door to her house. She slammed her school bag down on the kitchen table, running into the living room. "Sai-nii-san, you've gottaa," Tenten froze the moment she stepped foot into her living room. Sai was sitting on the sofa, leaning over Ino. 

The pair looked as if they'd just been kissing and Sai had his hands up the back of Ino's shirt. "Well that I didn't expect," Tenten muttered honestly, looking away from the pair.

"Sorry Tenten," Ino muttered, pushing Sai off her and straightening shirt.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sai asked, lying back down on the sofa, a smug smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," Tenten said smiling, although it felt a little weird for her to see her best friend under her brother like that.

"Ten, what were you screaming about?" Sai asked; reaching his hand up and pulling Ino back down onto the sofa, so she was sitting on his stomach. Tenten thought it was kind of cute, that her brother was being nice and kind of romantic with a girl, but then she remembered why she's just run home and pushed her thoughts aside.

"Oh yeah, my trip to France is tomorrow, so I got to pack. Will you help me?" she asked, doing her best puppy dog eyes that she could manage. Sai sighed and looked over at Ino, who smiled.

"Of course we'll help, Tenten!" Ino cheered, jumping off Sai and then helping him to his feet. "The more of us there are the quicker we'll get it done."

"Yay!" Tenten screamed at Ino's enthusiasm and ran up the stairs, followed by Sai and Ino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was late in the evening and they trio where still packing. Sai'd gone to the store to pick up a few bit's Tenten would need. Tenten and Ino where in the living room, neatly packing things in Sai's suitcase, which Tenten was borrowing.

"So, you and Sai seem to be getting closer," Tenten commented, trying to sound like she was interested, even though she was dying to know the details.

"I guess," Ino replied. Tenten frowned in disappointment and the short and sort of unsure answer.

"_I guess?" _Tenten repeated. "What does that mean? You don't sound too sure."

"Well, we've only know each other from a week," Ino sighed, leaning her head back on the sofa.

"What does time have to do with anything?" Tenten demanded. "My mum and dad got married after just 6 days of knowing each other. If you like someone then you like someone. Time and age and stuff like that have nothing to do with it." Ino smiled and her whole face seemed to lighten up.

"Tenten," she whispered. "I really like Sai. I can kind of seeing us having a future together." Tenten felt her heart leap with happiness as she reached over and hugged Ino.

"Ino, we could be sister's!" she said happily, making Ino giggle.

"I wouldn't go that far," she muttered. Tenten let her go and they got back to packing, although a bit more cheerful.

"Actually Ten, I was kind of wondering when Sai's birthday was," Ino said as the pair worked, Tenten handing Ino clothes and her folding them.

"Sorry Ino, but you just missed it. It's was on the 5th of September," Tenten replied, handing her a very complicated top, which had bit's hanging from it. The Tenten remembered something and gasped in realisation. "Ino, tomorrow's the 19th right?"

"Right,"

"And I get back on the 26 right?"

"Right," Tenten turned to Ino with a sad look on her face.

"Ino, I'm gonna miss your birthday!" she said sadly, hugging Ino.

"Tenten it' ok. I've none ever since you and Hinata decided to go on this trip. You're the only one that's forgotten." Ino patted Tenten's back comfortingly, even though she didn't really mind.

"OK," Tenten said as she pulled back from the hug. "We'll celebrate you birthday when I get back!" she said smiling, which made Ino just as happy. "And I'll make sure Sai celebrates it with you on Wednesday!" at this Ino's face fell slightly.

"Ten, don't do that," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Tenten asked, looking very confused.

"Cause I don't want to bother Sai. We aren't that close yet, so we shouldn't celebrate birthdays' with each other. That's more or a serious couple thing to do." Tenten stared at Ino in wonderment. She thought that she looked a little bit unsure of herself. Like she didn't know whether Sai felt the way she did. Like she didn't know what Sai would like about her. Tenten knew she had to be feeling this way because of the way boys treated her in the past. Like dirt. Like they didn't care about her, but Ino only wanted to find love. To be loved.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten was lying on top of her suitcase, leg on the coffee table. She was waiting for Sai to return. He'd taken Ino home half an hour ago and was sure taking his time. Tenten really wanted to talk to him about Ino. Perhaps about the way he feels about her as she didn't want Ino to get hurt. Although, Tenten didn't think Sai would hurt Ino, but she had to know. The front door creaked open and Tenten sat bolt upright. She stared at the kitchen door, waiting, until Sai opened it with a can of beer in his hand and came and sat on the sofa opposite Tenten.

"We need to talk," Tenten said seriously, causing Sai to glance at her as if he was board.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me," Sai said jokingly, but Tenten glared at him.

"This is serious," she said sternly.

"What's it about?" Sai asked in a very monotone voice.

"Ino."

"What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?" Tenten waited for the answer as her brother was obviously thinking things over.

"Well she nice and she is really fit." Sai began to answer, but Tenten cut him off.

"Sai, tell me how you really feel. No joking or mucking around." She looked/glared at him. He looked away from her, bending his head down and looking at his knees.

"Tenten," he muttered in a very serious and quiet voice. "Tenten, I've never meet anyone like her. She's incredible. I know we haven't known each other long, which doesn't bother me, but I'm falling in love with her. Big style." Tenten felt her eye's well up in tears with happiness. She'd never heard her brother talk that seriously before. She was glad that he felt that way, so she walked over and sat next to him, wrapping both arms around him.

"Good for you, Sai-nii-san," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He grunted and pushed her off him.

"Ten, if you ever tell anyone I said something like that, I'll kill you." Tenten nodded, noticing a slight tear in his eye too.

"I won't, but you should know its Ino's birthday on Wednesday, so you better buy her something." Sai smiled, then he's eye's went wide in shook.

"Shit, what can I buy her," he muttered, jumping off the sofa and walking over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tenten yelled up the stairs after him.

"Bed, night." He called back and Tenten smiled, falling back on to the sofa. "Night"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why is everyone here?" Tenten yawned as she walked down the stairs the next morning, trudging her suitcase along beside her. In her living room sat all her four friends and Sai and his four friends. Ino and Sai where sitting in one corner of the sofa, Ino sitting in Sai's lap. Next to them was Itachi, with his arm around Temari's shoulder. Sasuke and Sakura where sitting on the other sofa, holding hands. Naruto and Neji were sitting next to them. Hinata stood against the wall, a little bag in her hands.

"Tenten-chan, everyone came to see us off." Hinata replied happily. Tenten blinked and rubbed her eyes. She was too tired to even think this morning.

"Who's driving?" she asked, placing her suitcase against the wall.

"Me!" Itachi said happily, jumping off the sofa. "I'm ready when you are." They both nodded and went to say goodbye to their friends. Tenten went over to Temari first and hugged her tightly.

"See you soon, Temari-nee-chan." She said.

"Don't you mean sempai," Temari said, smirking.

"Sorry, Temari-nee-chan-sempai," Tenten replied teasingly.

"Have a good time," Temari smirked letting go of Tenten. Next Tenten went to Sakura and Sasuke. She again hugged Sakura.

"Bring me something back," Sakura said, making Tenten laugh.

"Of course," she replied, pulling away from her. She looked at Sasuke, but wasn't sure whether to hug him or not. She didn't really know him too well, so she stuck her hand out. He looked at it, before shaking it.

"Have fun," he muttered. Tenten smiled then moved over to Ino and Sai. She jumped on Ino and hugged them both.

"It's gonna be weird without you for a week," Sai said, smirking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will come over to keep you company," Tenten joked, making Ino blush slightly. Tenten moved over to Naruto and was about to extended her hand, when he hugged her.

"Have fun, Tenten-chan!" he said loudly.

"Thanks, Tenten replied, blinking at his load voice in the morning. She moved over to Neji, but wasn't sure how to say goodbye. He however, extended his hand.

"Have fun," he muttered. Tenten took it, but felt that she wanted to hug him. So she pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bye Neji," she muttered, loving the way his body felt against hers. He was so warm that she could almost go to sleep on him.

"Oh, get a room." Tenten snapped her eyes open and realised that they'd been hugging for way to long. She pulled herself off him and smiled, although her face was bright red and his was a little pink too. She walked over to her suitcase and pick it up.

"We'll be back in a week." Hinata said.

"Have fun!" they all called in unison.

"Yeah and remember its Ino's birthday on Wednesday!" Tenten called, making Ino pout slightly in embarrassment. Tenten walked into the kitchen and out the front door, followed by Itachi and Hinata. She knew she was only going away for a week, but it felt weird. The last time she'd been on holiday was before her father had died, so she wasn't used to being away from her house. However, she was with Hinata and she knew she'd have the best time ever. So, she smiled, as she and Hinata placed their bags in the back of Itachi's car. She was ready for new journey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!

Chapter Fourteen...Coming Soon...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews! Again there isn't much Neji X Tenten in this chapter, but there is more Sai X Ino.

Warning-- Swearing, Sexual mention's and fluffy ness!!

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot !!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Fourteen

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was dark and cold. A murderous intent was in the air. Neji ran along the sidewalk, checking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. If the others ever found out that'd he'd been there tonight, they'd kill him. He shouldn't have gone there, but he couldn't help it. He was sick and tired of doing nothing. Sitting around and waiting wasn't his style. Taking action was the only thing he could do. He also felt better that Hinata was away, so he knew she was definitely safe. He ran across the road, past the street Naruto lived in. He hated Naruto's area as it was really rough.

"NEJI!" he turned at the sound of his name and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking out of Naruto's street. He stopped running and waited for them to catch up with him, before they all walked along together.

"Why where you running?" Naruto asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Just running home," Neji lied, not looking them in the eye.

"Where from?" Sasuke questioned, obviously not believing Neji.

"I just went for a jog," he said, trying to throw off the subject. They continued down the street, in no actually direction but they just walked. "What are you two up to anyway?" Neji asked, curiously.

"We're off to Sai's. Sakura and the other are going there, want to come too?" Sasuke replied

"Sure," Neji muttered. He didn't mind going to Sai's, he'd just be a bit disappointed Tenten wasn't there. The girls had been gone for four days now and Neji was sure missing Tenten. It was weird because it wasn't a feeling he was used to.

"What do we have here," all three boys halted and turned at that. They looked behind them to see three other boys approaching them and they where oh to familiar.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Sasuke snarled and the older male. That's who was standing there. Orochimaru with Kimimaro and Sakon. They were smiling evilly and the three boys snarled. They hated the stupid trio as they where their rival gang.

"Nothing, just passing by." Orochimaru replied. He had a huge smirk on his face that made Neji fell sick. "Oh, by the way Neji, did you have a good visit today. Tayuya just rung a minute ago and said she saw you at our base earlier." Sasuke and Naruto gaped at Neji.

"You went to their base?" Sasuke asked. He had a very angry look in his eye.

"So what," Neji replied. He was sick and tired of being told when to act and when not to. He wanted to kill Orochimaru. "I want that basted dead!" he pointed his figure at Orochimaru, a death glare in his eye.

"Oh, Neji's still angry about that old incident. By the way, how is Hinata? I've actually been meaning to see her again some time." he smirked when he said this, loving the reaction he got from the others. Neji was just about to retort when Naruto ran at Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed him arm before he got too far away and tried to hold him still.

"STAY AWAY FROM HINATA, YOU STUPID EVIL FUCKING BASTARD! TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!" They were all surprised by Naruto's reaction as his face was red with angry. He was moving madly, trying to get free. Orochimaru chucked menacingly.

"Well well, I didn't expect that. I thought Neji would be the one having a go, but I guess I was wrong. Is Hinata special to your Naruto? Well, let me tell you she has a most amazing body. I normally don't like cubby girls, but Hinata's boobs definitely make up for it." This time Neji tried to ran forward, but Sasuke had to grab him too. He was trying to hold them both away. Neji knew he didn't have a gun or even a knife on him, but all he wanted was to rip Orochimaru apart. How could he talk about Hinata like that? Especially after everything he's done to her. He was such a basted and he really deserved to go to hell. He'd ruined nearly all Neji's friend's life. Why was a human being like him alive?

"Neji, Naruto, don't. He's not worth it. He' only doing it to make you react like this." Sasuke yelled at them, pushing them back. Neji calmed down slightly and tried to control himself. Sasuke was right.

"Well anyway Neji, Kimimaro said that he saw you with a girl. Rather unusual isn't it?" Orochimaru continued as if there'd been no interruptions. "He said she was quite good looking too, although she did have a very flat chest, but skinny. Nice brown hair. You girlfriend Neji? Maybe she'd like to join my one day like your cousin."

"Touch Tenten and you're going to hell," Neji snarled, knowing it was her they were talking about. "You've put enough of us though shit. She's done nothing to you."

"Yes, but neither did Hinata. Well excepted be related to scum like you. And to think if you hadn't hit me that one time, then nothing bad would have happened to her. But now she's not just your cousin, but someone Naruto seems to have affection's for. This Tenten's lucky she's only involved with you. If she was related to any of you, especially that scumbag Sai, then she'd be dead in an instant. Oh, that reminds me. Would you pass a message on to Sai for me? Tell him next time we meet, face to 

face that he's a dead man." Orochimaru smirked, as if they were friends, before turning and walking in the other direction. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto all stood there fuming.

"I hate that guy so much," Naruto hissed. "To think he had the cheek to talk about Hinata like that." He looked down at his hands sadly. "I wish he'd never touched Hinata. It makes me sick." The other two boys looked at their friend, but were unsure of what to say. It was clearly obvious that he had feelings for Hinata and to know that an evil basted like Orochimaru touched her was definitely sickening.

"Guys, I think we should hurry to Sai's," Sasuke sighed. "We should tell him what Orochimaru said. He's going to have to pay extra attention to Tenten's safety. And now we think about it Ino's too." The other two nodded and all three of them headed in the direction of Sai's house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sai and Ino sat on the sofa, Ino with a pen and paper in her hands. She was making a chart of all their birthdays within the group, so they wouldn't miss anyone out.

"Right, Sai-san this is the order it goes in." She said happily, after just finishing. She'd obviously need his help with the boy's birthdays. "First this mouth was you, who was 18 on September 5th. Then me who will be 16 on September 23rd, tomorrow. After me it's Naruto, who will also be 16 on October 10th. Next is Hina, also 16 on December 27th and after her Tenten will be 16 on March 9th. Then it will be Sakura also 16 on March 28th. Then Itachi, June 9th and will be 18. Then Neji will also be 18 on the 3rd of July. Sasuke next will also be 16 on July 23rd and last is Temari, who will be 18 on August 23rd." Ino smiled pulling the pad away from her face, smiling bright. "This way we can remember every ones birthdays." Sai smiled and lent forward, kissing her gently.

"This is a really kind idea." Ino blushed slightly looking back at her pad. She frowned in confusion.

"Sai-san, why is Neji going to be 18, but only in his first year of 6th form?" she asked, looking back up at her older boyfriend.

"Well, he took last year off to train in material arts." Sai replied, giving Ino a squeeze. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was sitting on his lap.

"You know Sai; this year is everyone's 16th or 18th, that really special. I'm sorry I missed your birthday." Sai again kissed his girlfriend, this time on the cheek.

"You know, Ino while Itachi, Temari and Sakura are out, you can make it up to me," he smirked seductively, pushing Ino onto the sofa, so he was lying on top of her.

"Come on Sai, they'll be back soon," Sai silenced her with a kiss. She returned it and it soon turned passionately. Sai held Ino's face in his hands as he kissed her. She had her arms around his neck.

"Want to go upstairs?" Sai asked, as he pulled back. Ino blushed, but leant up and kissed Sai anyway. Just then they heard the door open.

"We're back," Itachi called, from the kitchen and Sai sat up, sighing in annoyance.

"Guess we'll have to continue later," he muttered making Ino laugh. The other walked in, followed by Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. The three boys seemed extremely pissed.

"Hey guys," Ino greeted, clearly unaware of the tension the three boys held.

"What's going on?" Sai asked, staring at the three younger boys. Itachi sighed, before replying.

"Don't know, but they said they wanted to talk to me and you alone." Sai nodded and turned to Ino.

"Mind going up stairs for awhile?" he asked and she shook her head. "Okay, go watch T.V in my room." She nodded, kissed him gently, before getting up and going up stairs with the other two girls. Sai turned and started at the boy's as them came and sat down on the sofa. "What's going on?" he asked. Him and Itachi waited eagerly. Naruto took a deep breath then explained the whole thing.

Itachi and Sai didn't talk during Naruto's explanation. They didn't ask questions or say anything. Actually they didn't seem to react in the slightest. When Naruto finished, there was a heavy silence in the air. Sai was the first to talk.

"Neji, why did you go there?" he asked. His voice was filled with angry, but it was obvious that he was trying to cover it up, which he wasn't doing too well.

"Because I'm fed up with waiting. Letting them take the first move, while we sit around unprepared. Sai, he threatened to kill you."

"He's go a point," Itachi agreed, which surprised them all. "We should surprise attack them, or they'll always be the one with the edgy."

"Perhaps, but we're not ready at the moment." Sai said, taking a deep sigh and placing his head in his hand.

"Don't you think we should be more concerned about the girl's safety then our own? We brought ourselves into this mess, but they didn't. Hinata and Tenten have no choice, but to be involved, but Ino, Temari and Sakura don't have to. If they found out that Ino was dating you Sai, they'd kill her, just like they would if they found out Tenten was your sister. We can protect her by saying she's Neji's girlfriend, but Ino isn't as easy. I think it's just selfish if you continued going out with them three." Everyone was quite after Naruto's words. For once the dope had actually talked some sense.

"I'll sort it out," Sai muttered. He had his head bowed so no one could see him. He was sad at the thought of not being with Ino, but Naruto was right. It would be damn right selfish if he dragged her into this mess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone was busy talking and having fun. It was kind of sad for the boys because it may be the last time they spent time like this with the girls. None of them wanted to dump them, but they had to. Everyone was watching as Ino and Temari did Neji and Itachi's hair and makeup. The other boys found it hilarious that they'd been picked and were laughing at how uncomfortable they looked. Sai sat alone, watching and laughing too. It was funny watching Itachi protest against what Temari was putting on him and her slapping his hand away. Sai thought that Neji seemed to have given up trying 

to fight back. He just sat and allowed Ino to apply all this different stuff to his face. She looked really happy.

"Sai," he turned at the sound of his name and saw Sakura had come over. He smiled at her as she sat next to him. "Sai, I was wondering what you got Ino for her birthday?" she asked.

"I got her a necklace. It's a pink and silver pig, you know cause of her name." Sai replied and Sakura's face dropped. "What, is that not something nice?"

"No, it's not that, but I'm not sure if Ino likes the fact that her name means pig." Sakura replied and Sai clapped his hand on his head.

"Of course, I'm such an idiot." He said which came out more like a mumble.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll love it. She probably just doesn't like it when I call her Ino-pig," Sai laughed.

"Can you blame here?" Sakura shook her head.

"Well, anyway, me and Temari though that we go all go camping next weekend, once Hinata and Tenten are back. I mean, I know Naruto's birthday is soon, so we could kind of kill two birds with one stone."

"Actually, that would be a great idea. Me and Tenten haven't been camping in years and we both really love it."

"Great, we'll have to tell the other's." She ran back over to sit next to Sasuke and obviously started telling him about the plan. Sai was kind of excited, until he realised that it probably wouldn't happen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone had gone home, except Ino, who was sitting next to Sai on the sofa. She was staying the night and then Sai would take her to school in the morning.

"Ino, can I give you your birthday present now?" he asked and Ino nodded happily. "Ok, but you probably won't like it."

"Why won't I like it?" Ino asked, confused and Sai just handed her the box.

"Just open it," Sai muttered. Ino did and her face lit up when she saw it.

"Sai, it's beautiful, thank you!" she hugged him. "Why did you think I wouldn't like it?"

"Cause Sakura said you don't like the fact that your name means pig," Sai replied, feeling rather embarrassed. Ino giggled, taking the necklace from its box.

"Well, I don't like it when she calls me Ino-pig, but I like pigs. Their cute." She handed Sai the necklace. "Please put it on," Sai took it and placed it around the neck. She smiled in satisfaction. Sai decided that now was probably the best time to break up with her. When she was happy.

"Listen Ino, I really need to talk to you." She looked at him, with a big smile on her face. "I don't think we should go out any more." At this her face immediately dropped.

"What, this is a joke right?" she asked and Sai shook his head.

"I like you, I mean I like you a lot, but we shouldn't be together."

"Why?" Ino asked, totally confused. He'd just given her a beautiful necklace and now he was breaking up with her. It just didn't really add up.

"Ino, being with me is too dangerous. I'm involved in things that even Tenten doesn't know about and us being together puts you in danger." He looked at her in the eye's and took her hands in his. "Someone wants me dead and if you're with me, then they might hurt or even kill you to get at me." Ino looked really shocked at what Sai was telling her.

"What are you involved in?" she asked. Both worry and curiosity in her voice.

"I can't tell you, but I don't want you to get hurt." Sai replied. He felt like such a prat but being in this gang was something he had to do. He had to do it for himself, but more importantly to him, his mother and father. He would make Orochimaru pay for what he and his family and done to Sai's own family.

"Sai, I don't care." Sai stared at Ino as if she was crazy.

"Do you know what you're saying?" he asked. "It's dangerous." Ino shrugged.

"Sai, I don't care. I like you more than I've ever liked any other boy, even if we haven't known each other long. So it'll be dangerous, but I'll be careful and what's life without a bit of danger." Sai smirked and wrapped his arms around Ino.

"You don't know what you're getting into, but I promise I'll protect you, because I too have never liked someone as much as I like you. Your very special to me Ino and I'll make sure no one hurts you." Ino nodded and buried her head in Sai's neck. Sai knew it would be dangerous for Ino, but if she was willing to take the risk, then he would protect her. God he'd protected Tenten for 2 years and Orochimaru's gang didn't even know about her. One more person wouldn't hurt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading this Chapter. Please review !!

Chapter 15...Coming Soon...

There's a link on my page to show what Ino's Necklace looks like !!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Ok so I've decided to up-date on the weekends as that's when I get most time. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me very happy. Also as I'm not that great with Spelling and stuff I was wondering if anyone reading this is a Beta reader and wouldn't mind or would like to Beta this story then I would be incredibly grateful. I do try my best with spelling and am sorry if it's not always great. Anyway, on with the chapter...

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot !!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Fifteen

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Holidays are fun, of course, but it always feels good to get home. Tenten was relieved when she stepped through her front door, on a Saturday evening. Her and Hinata had spent most of the day on a coach so they were quite tired. Sai had picked them both up from the school and had brought them back to Tenten's. It was strange, but he had insisted that they must, so now Hinata was sleeping over. Tenten didn't mind of course, Hinata and her had spent the whole week together so one more night wouldn't matter.

"Hina, let's take our stuff upstairs," Tenten said as she dragged her bag though the kitchen. Hinata walking in after her and Sai after Hinata. Sai was holding Hinata's bags for her. "Sai, why don't you hold my bags for me?" Tenten complained and she walked into the living room. The lights where all out and everything was dark.

"Course, Hina's our guests," Sai replied, also walking into the living room. Tenten dropped her bags and walked over to the lights. She switched them on and the moment she did a load noise erupted.

"WELCOME HOME!" Tenten and Hinata both jumped where they stood as the load noise surprised them. They both turned on the spot and started at the people occupying the living room. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Temari and Ino all stood there smiling brightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked, looking at her friends in surprise.

"We came to hang out. We want to hear all about your time in France." Temari replied, sitting down on one of the sofas. Itachi sat next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to them and Naruto, Neji, Ino and Sai all sat on the other couch. Tenten and Hinata looked 

at each and sighed, sitting on the remanding couch. Even though they where dead tired and should really go to sleep, they decided to let that pass and just talk with their friends.

"So where did you go?" Ino asked, laying her head on Sai's shoulder.

"We went to Paris," Hinata said. "We went to Disney land there. It was so much fun. We spend about three days in there in total, which gave us enough time to go on the rides. We also went to the Efile tower, which was so beautiful."

"Yeah and it was at night time and me and Hina saw this man ask his girlfriend to marry him. It was so romantic." The other three girls awed and the boys just looked very confused.

"You know I went there last year," Temari said. "It's actually really romantic all the time. I went there with Barden and we had such a cool time."

"Who's Barden?" Itachi asked, with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"One of Temmy-sempia's many, many ex-boyfriends." Ino said, giggling when Temari turned and glared at her.

"Was he the one you took me out to dinner with?" Tenten asked, indulging herself in the conversation. Temari nodded and Tenten sighed, leaning back in her chair. "He was so fit." She smirked.

"Oh god, shut up guys. You're supposed to be telling about your time in France, not about my ex's." Temari moaned and all the other girls giggled.

"Well, it was really fun." Hinata said, trying to calm the angry twitch that was in Temari's eye. "We ate snails and everything."

"Ewww," Sakura moaned. "You ate snails."

"Yeah, they where lovely," Tenten said, smiling. "Just like chicken, although Hina was sick after eating them."

"Yeah but I think that was the frog legs. I didn't like that too much." Hinata added.

"Aw, Hina you where sick." Ino said.

"Yeah, but I held her hair back for her." Tenten laughed.

"Anyway, moving on, what are the guys like there?" Ino asked, which got her a gently slap on the arm from Sai. "Hey," she moaned, rubbing it.

"Why you asking about the guys?" Sai questioned, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Just curious, it's not like I asked for pictures or anything."

"Actually, we did meet these two guys." Tenten said. "And one had this huge thing for Hina," she nudged her with her elbow, while Hinata blushed red.

"Shut up Tenten, you said you wouldn't say anything." Hinata muttered and Tenten just laughed evilly.

"You know, I really don't think this is a conversation we want to be in," Sai said, standing from his chair. "I'm going in the kitchen, guys you can come too." All the guys stood and left, walking into the kitchen.

"Well we don't want you in it anyway." Temari called after them, then they got back to the conversation at hand. "So Hina, what happened?"

"Nothing happen, this guy just had a crush on me." Hinata mumbled, turning red.

"And he always kissed your hand and brought you roses, it was so cute." Tenten, who normally didn't like cute things, said.

"Ok Hina tell us all about it." Ino said, leaning forward in her chair, waiting for Hinata's explanation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe she met a guy," Naruto huffed, slamming down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah but it isn't like anything happened, dope." Sasuke replied, sitting next to his friends.

"You know, last thing I knew you guys where supposed to be breaking it off with the girls," Neji commented randomly.

"Well, yeah but they didn't want to. Ino said she didn't mind if she got in danger. That just made being with me more fun." Sai said, rather smugly. The guys sat in silence, half listening to the girls conversation in the next room and half thinking.

"We should tell them," Itachi finally said, breaking the silence.

"No," Sai demanded. "I will not tell Tenten and I'm sure the others won't want to keep it from her."

"Well we don't have to tell her everything, just that we're in a gang and he people want you dead." Itachi replied, looking rather pissed off with Sai.

"Yeah, but she'll just wonder why they want me dead."

"Well you should lie. I'm not letting Temari be with me and not let her know what she's getting herself into. Whatever you're keeping from Tenten is your problem." Itachi spat the last bit glaring at Sai, who fumed but said nothing in return as that moment the door swung open.

"Sai, we've finished talking now," it was Ino and she smiled brightly at Sai, who tried to calm himself.

"Ok, be right there." She nodded and went back into the living room. Sai then turned to Itachi. "Tell Temari what you will, but remember we've been in this together from the start so you better not turn your back on me." with that said he walked back into the living room. The other guys sat there for a moment, before also following their leader.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sai plopped down next to Ino, who was in a fluid conversation with Tenten about her birthday. She was showing her the Necklace Sai had brought for her. Sakura was telling Hinata about a dance that Sasuke had asked her to.

"What dance is this?" Temari frowned, knowing Itachi would probably be going to any dance Sasuke was.

"Some Halloween dance at his school," Sakura replied, frowning. "Itachi's going, did he not tell you?"

"No Itachi didn't tell me."

"Tell you what," said Itachi as he walked over to the three girls. This brought the rest of the group into the conversation

"Some Halloween dance at your school," Temari replied, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Oh didn't I, well yeah our school's having a dance. Want to be my partner?" Temari nodded and kissed him gently.

"And it's a costume dance," Ino squealed. "Me and Sai are going as Barbie and Ken."

"Her idea," Sai added.

"Me and Sasuke are going as Batman and Batgirl," Sakura said.

"Oh, can we come?" Tenten asked, pointing to her and Hinata. Everything went a bit quiet.

"Well, Ten it's actually a couples dance."

"Oh," Tenten said. "No worry's then." She laughed it off as obviously everyone but her and Hinata knew something they didn't.

"Actually Hinata," Naruto said, leaning forward in his chair. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" he blushed when he said this, looking down at his hands in obvious embarrassment. Well it was obvious why.

"Like a date," Hinata asked, shyly. She too blushed, but kept looking at Naruto. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Like a date." He said and she too smiled.

"I'd love to go with you Naruto-kun," it was silent as the too stared at each other, until Ino and Sakura both spoke at the time.

"That's so cute!" Hinata and Naruto looked around as if just realising that everyone else was there and both blushed completely red.

"Does that mean I'm the only one not going?" Tenten asked, pouting in disappointment.

"Well Neji doesn't have a date." Sai said, smirking. Tenten turned to Neji, who had sat next to her when he'd come out of the kitchen.

"You can come with me," he sighed, not looking at her.

"Thanks," she cheered and leaning her head on his shoulder. "So when is it?"

"Well on Halloween," Sakura laughed as if it was obvious.

"Oh, well maybe we should do something next week. Like all of us together."

"Oh, she doesn't know," Ino gasped.

"Know what?" Tenten asked.

"I'll tell them," Ino said excitedly. "As you two weren't here for my birthday, we all decided to do something together next weekend. It's also Naruto's birthday on the 10th of October, so it would be like a joint birthday. So we're all going camping for a night. It's at this place I've been since I was little and my family own some land there."

"Yay, that'll be so fun." Tenten agreed, looking rather excited.

"I think it sounds great too." Hinata agreed.

"It does, but you now it's late. Hina, Ten, I think you too should get some sleep." Sai muttered, sounding very fatherly.

"He's right," Tenten yawned, stretching out. Both Hinata and Tenten stood and made their way upstairs, saying a good night to their friends before leaving, to have a well needed sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the sort chapter and the rubbish ending, but I needed something to tie the two chapters together. Next chapter will be longer. Please review !!

Chapter 16...Coming Soon...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Sorry I didn't up-date yesterday, but I got it up today!! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Sixteen

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If looks could kill, Ino would be long gone. The reason being was because Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, Temari, Naruto and Sakura where all glaring evilly at her, as the 10 teenagers stood at the bottom of a huge set of hill's. Hinata and Sai where the only ones not glaring.

"I'm sorry," Ino apologized for the 100th time.

"Don't say sorry, you've done nothing wrong," Sai quickly interrupted, sticking up for his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell us that the camp site you stay at is in the middle of nowhere?" Sakura asked, glaring at her best friend.

"It's not in the middle of nowhere," Sai, again, said.

"Well it's nowhere we can drive too," Naruto huffed, leaning against Itachi's car. Itachi was sitting in the driver seat of his car with Temari next to him in the passenger seat. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura where all sitting in Neji's car still. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sai where the only ones out of the cars. The landscape in front of them was all grass and hills for all the eyes could see. Ino had explained when they had arrived that the campsite she always stayed at and the one her family owned land in was in the middle of this country site. No cars were permitted beyond the point where they all stood and it was a 2 hour walk to the campsite. Everyone was very pissed off the moment Ino had explained it.

"Listen, we need to decide what we're doing," Itachi said. "Are we carrying on or driving home?"

"Well me and Ino are carrying on as it took us an hour to drive." Sai said, walking over to his car and unloading his and Ino's bags.

"I think I will too, I don't mind walking." Hinata also said, getting her bags out of Itachi's car. Once Hinata had said that it seemed like it was decided. Tenten and Naruto agreed because Hinata was 

going, which also made Neji and Sasuke agree. So the others just nodded and all got their own bags out of the car they'd come in.

"I guess walking isn't too bad," Naruto sighed, placing his bag on his back.

"You're only saying that cause Hinata agreed to come," Sasuke teased, making Naruto blush.

"Oh please don't argue all the way there," Itachi moaned, taking his and Temari's bags and placing them both on his back.

"We won't," Naruto flashing an all cheesy grin.

"Can we go?" Sai moaned, locking his car and starting to walk over to the hills.

"Let's do it!" Tenten cheered, a sudden burst of energy coming out of nowhere. With that everyone agreed and started there 2 hour walk to the camp site

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They'd been walking for over an hour and each and every one of them was exsorsted. Neji lead the way, although no one was sure if he actually knew the way, but he seemed to have the most energy and no one could catch up. Everyone else walked together in a group all laughing and joking. Tenten, however, felt out of place. Everyone was paired up and it made her feel rather awkward. Well she knew that Naruto and Hinata weren't really a couple yet, but they were talking and walking close together. They looked like a couple. Tenten wanted to talk to someone, but felt that everyone was too preoccupied with their partner. Obviously Neji was alone, but Tenten didn't know if he wanted to talk or not. She hadn't really spoke to him much since she came back from France or been along with him. Maybe things would be weird, although Tenten hoped it wouldn't be. She did get the feeling that they would be spending most of the time together when they got to the campsite as everyone would be with their partners. Tenten also really hoped that Naruto and Hinata would get together this weekend. It was so obvious they had feelings for each other.

"Tenten,"

"Yeah," Tenten said, turning to Hinata as she had called her name. They were walking next to each other, with Naruto on Hinata's other side.

"Neji-nii-san's on his own, maybe you should go talk to him," Hinata replied, looking up at Neji. Tenten turned her head to look at him. He was on his own and maybe he would like someone to talk to.

"Sure," Tenten sighed, running to catch up with Neji. It took her a few minutes as she had a large bag on her back and Neji was quite a way in front of her. "Neji, wait." She called and he turned to look at her. He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up.

"What's up Tenten?" he asked as she came to a stop next to him. Tenten bent over, catching her breath, before the two continued to walk together.

"I thought we could walk together," Tenten said in reply to Neji's earlier question.

"Why, are the others boring you?"

"Not really, but there all paired off. Anyway, we haven't really spoken to each other much since I left for France." Neji turned to the side to look at Tenten who smiled shyly at him.

"I guess we've both been busy," he said, facing the front again. Tenten too looked forward and wondered what to say next. Something simple.

"How's school?" well that was simple enough.

"School's ok," Neji replied bluntly. "How's yours?"

"It's good actually. We started our girl's football team during the week and started training. Our coach Anko-sensei said she was going to get us entered in a tournament, which will be really interesting."

"Well, definitely tell me before hand so I can come and watch."

"Really, I mean you really want to watch?"

"Of course, I'd love to see you kicking a ball around. I'll be there cheering you on." Tenten turned to look at Neji and she felt a small blush go across her face.

"That's really sweet." She muttered, causing Neji to turn to her. They both stopped walking and started at each other.

"Tenten, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about." Neji started and Tenten nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well, I was wondering, now that everyone's kind of together, that maybe you and me...could...you know,"

"What?" Tenten asked, hoping he was about to say the thing she thought he was.

"Well, maybe we could go out...some time." Tenten bit her lip in a nervous manner. She couldn't believe Neji was asking her out.

"I..I mean, I'd like,"

"WE'RE HERE!" Tenten and Neji both jumped, not realising that the others had caught up with them. They were all standing on top of a hill and when they looked down they could see there was a campsite at the bottom. It was huge, with tents everywhere. "Come on guy's I'll lead the way." Ino called, grabbing Sakura's arm and running down the hill.

"Come on Tenten," Temari yelled, grabbing her and pulling her down the hill as well. She looked back at the boy's, who were still standing at the top, and smiling lightly at Neji. He returned her smile before walking slowly down the hill with the rest of the guys.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Ino had sorted out all the important, boring business, they'd all gone to where Ino's family owned land. The boys had put up the tents, while the girls just relaxed. However they were having 

so much trouble putting them up that Temari and Tenten had to show them how it was done. There were only five tents in total, which Tenten thought was a big problem.

"Right, how are we going to sort out sleeping arrangements?" she asked, staring at the tents. The sun was starting to set as night was fast approaching.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, also staring at the tents.

"Well, as theirs only 5 two man tents, then one girl and one boy will have to share. I don't mind sharing with Sai if no one else wants to share." Ino, Temari and Sakura looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Tenten, isn't it obvious that me and Sai will share, Temari and Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke, you and Hinata and Naruto and Neji."

"Oh, of course. Everyone wants to sleep with their partner." She nodded her head, but blushed suddenly when she remembered that Neji had asked her out.

"Tenten, you've gone red. Are you ok?" Hinata asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Tenten nodded, grabbing Hinata's hand. She dragged her over to the nearest tent.

"This is our tent," she said, going inside, dropping her bag and falling on top of it.

"Tenten, what's the matter?" Hinata asked sitting beside her. Her own bag was still outside where the others where. Tenten didn't reply at once as she was thinking. If her and Neji went out then they too would be a couple, but she hoped that if wouldn't change their friendship. She liked Neji a lot and thought it would be nice to be a couple, but she'd never had a boyfriend. How would she act around him? "Tenten," Hinata's voice brought Tenten out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Hina, nothing's wrong." She said, smiling at her best friend. The flap of the tent opened and Temari, Ino and Sakura entered.

"Tenten, why did you suddenly go bright red and run?" Temari asked as she sat down near the entrance. It was a tight squeeze to fit all the girls in, but they managed it.

"Tenten, are you sad about us all having boyfriends. Because if you feel like we're not spending as much time with you, then just say." Sakura began.

"Yeah," Ino continued. "And if there's something you want to tell us, like you've got a boyfriend or a crush, then we're all ears. Or if it's about Neji or something." At the mention of Neji's name Tenten, if possible, blushed even harder.

"There's something about Neji," Temari screamed, jumping up and down.

"Shh, he'll hear you," Tenten hissed, bringing her finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, the boys have gone to get fire wood. So tell us what happened with Neji?" Tenten started at all of her friends before taking a deep breath.

"Fine, but please be quiet," they all nodded so Tenten continued. "Well when we were walking over here, Neji kind of asked me out."

"You said yes right?" Ino asked.

"Well I was going to, but you all interrupted us." Tenten replied.

"Oh, we're sorry Tenten, but don't worry. You've got all night to talk about it. We'll make sure you get some alone time." Tenten nodded, blushing slightly. She felt loads better now her friends knew about it. She also felt that maybe they could go out. It shouldn't be too weird.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sky was completely back and all you could see for miles around was tiny lights flickering. People obviously were still awake like the 10 friends that sat around there own fire.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino asked Sai, who was sitting next to her. They'd been playing the game for about 10 minutes now and each of them had had a go.

"Dare," Sai replied blankly, looking down at Ino.

"Ok, I dare you to strip down naked and go to the well to get water, because we've out."

"But the well's in the middle of the campsite," Sai protested, gaping at Ino.

"I know, don't worry I'll come with you." Ino stood and waited for Sai to as well.

"Ino, you know you're a devil." Sai muttered standing. Ino just smirked at him as she watched him strip down to nothing. He covered himself with his hand and the two walked off into the far campsite. They were on the outskirts of the campsite next to a nice wood.

"I can't believe he just stripped down in front of me," Tenten said in disgust, her hand over her eyes. Naruto, on the other hand, was cracking up.

"I bet some people will throw things at him," he said, leaning against Hinata laughing his head off.

"He has got some guts," Sasuke agreed, looking off in the direction Sai and Ino had left. The group waited for about 10 minutes until Sai and Ino finally returned, Ino holding a bucket of water. Sai, however, was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked, laughing slightly.

"Some old tramp at the well though it was inappropriate of me to walk around like this, so she threw a bucket of water over me." Sai moaned, re-taking his seat.

"Please put some clothes on," Tenten moaned, again covering her eyes.

"I can't, I'll get them wet." Sai replied. Ino sighed loudly before she walked into her tent and came out second later with two towels. She wrapped one around Sai's body and put the other on his head.

"At least put pants on Sai," she said, handing him his boxers. He agreed and shoved them on, before sitting back next to his girlfriend.

"My turn, Temari truth or dare?"

"Truth," Temari replied, waiting for her question. Sai smiled.

"Ok, well as Itachi won't tell me, have you two had sex?" everyone turned to look at the pair and waited for Temari's answer.

"Oh god Sai, we haven't even none each other that long. What sort of a slag do you think I am?"

"Sorry Temari, I was just wondering. I guess you haven't then." Sai replied, feeling kind of bad for assuming.

"Oh no we have. I just didn't want you guys to think you could all have sex just because we have." Temari grinned.

"Temari-sempai, you are a slag," Ino laughed, earning a smack on the head from Temari herself.

"Ino, I'm legal to have sex." She said in a demanding tone.

"I am too, or did you forget it was just my birthday."

"Does that mean you've have sex?" Sakura gasped, starting at her best friend.

"No, course not. I was just saying that if I wanted to, it's legal. Anyway, I'm waiting till I find the right person."

"Is Sai not the right person?" Tenten asked.

"Listen girls, I know this is a girly talk, but I'm sitting right here." Sai said, stopping the conversation. "Now, Temari you pick who you want to ask."

"No, Sai I want to know Ino's answer," Tenten replied.

"Fine, but I'm going to sit in the tent. I can't be bothered to talk about girl stuff." With that Sai stood, walking over to the tent him and Ino shared.

"Tenten, you idiot," Ino snapped.

"What did I do?"

"You don't talk about stuff like that in front of your boyfriend. That's girl stuff. Of course I want to lose my virginity with Sai, but you don't tell them that. It puts pressure on them." Ino stood and walked over to her tent, going in after Sai.

"Well how would I know, I've never had a boyfriend." Tenten said defensively.

"Don't worry Tenten, Sai's the jealous type," Itachi said reassuringly. Tenten just sighed, lying back on the grass. She didn't know anything about boys. She thought that they'd want to know stuff like that, not that it would annoy them or put pressure on them.

"Tenten, don't be sad," Hinata said, lying next to her. "Boy's are hard."

"I always though boys where the easier sex, that girls were the difficult ones, but I guess I was wrong. Wouldn't you rather someone told you they wanted to lose their virginity with you?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe Sai's sensitive about that stuff. Like maybe he was scared that Ino would say Sai wasn't right for her." Tenten turned to look at Hinata and she smiled at her.

"Hinata, you're so smart."

"No, maybe just observant." Tenten laughed, which made Hinata also laugh. Naruto came over to them and sat at Tenten and Hinata's feet.

"What you laughing at?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Nothing, just Hinata," Tenten replied, smiling widely. "She's just cheering me up."

"Oh, well Hinata I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

"A walk?" Hinata repeated, looking confused.

"Yeah, when me and the guys went to get fire wood we saw this little lake. I think it'll look really pretty at night. Want to come and have a look with me?" Hinata blushed a little and turned her head towards Tenten who nodded eagerly.

"Erm, sure I'll come Naruto-kun." Hinata stood up from the ground and walk side by side with Naruto into the woods away from the campsite. Tenten too sat up.

"Where are they going?" Temari asked, looking after them.

"I don't know, but I want to follow them," Tenten replied, looking after them with a mischievous grin.

"Just go but don't spy for too long."Temari giggled.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sasuke question.

"Oh I won't spy for too long." Tenten said before walking away after them. She walked into the woods and followed the sounds of Naruto's loud voice. It wasn't hard to find them. They were sitting by a little stream on a few rocks. Tenten crouched behind a bush and watched them closely.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Hinata muttered, staring off into the stream. The moon and stars reflected themselves off of it and Tenten had to admit it looked really pretty.

"It looks more beautiful now than it did earlier." Naruto commented, not looking at the stream but at Hinata. "I knew you'd like it." Hinata turned her face towards Naruto and smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thanks you for bringing me," she looked down at her hands, which were placed in her lap. "I'm glad I came here with you."

"You know Hinata-chan, I'm glad you're not distant with me anymore. You where so shy before, but now you're acting more like yourself. It makes me happy." Hinata blushed completely, still looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was rude. I was just really embarrassed."

"You weren't rude and you shouldn't be embarrassed." Naruto grabbed one on Hinata's hands that was in her lap and held it in his. With the other hand he pulled her chin up to face him. Hinata was completely red in the face. Tenten awed silently. They were so cute together.

"But you saw me...after he..." Hinata didn't need to finish her sentence but Naruto and Tenten knew what she meant.

"Hinata, I don't care. I could kill that basted for what he did to you. I also know you embarrassed about me seeing you like that, but even so, you're still the most beautiful person in the world to me."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's eyes were wide and she looked completely shocked.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto leant forward and pressed his lips against Hinata's. Tenten felt her eyes go wide with shock too. She really wasn't expecting that. Hinata obviously wasn't either as she looked really shocked, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed Naruto back. Tenten took this as a good time to leave. She crept away and back thought the woods. She couldn't believe Naruto had told Hinata he loved her. It was the sweetest thing ever. She walked back into the campsite, where only Temari, Itachi and Neji where sitting. Tenten went and sat back next to Neji.

"What's up," Tenten said acting completely normal.

"Nothing, we're just talking about sex, what did Naruto and Hinata get up to?" Temari replied.

"Not much, what are you talking about sex for?" Tenten answered, decided not to tell anyone about Naruto and Hinata. They'd tell people when they wanted people to know.

"Oh, we were talking about Neji's first time."

"Neji's first time?" Tenten repeated, glancing sideways at him, but he didn't look at her.

"Yeah, he says it was the biggest mistake of his life." Itachi commented, nodding his head towards Neji.

"Really, you think it was a mistake?" Tenten asked, not taking her eyes off Neji. He didn't reply, just nodded. "How come?"

"He says that he wishes he had waited for someone special, someone that he loves."

"Then why did you do it?" Tenten wasn't talking to Temari or Itachi, but to Neji. She kept her gaze on him, even though he looked in the opposite direction.

"We're off to bed," Temari suddenly announced. Her and Itachi stood and walked over to the tent they shared. "Night."

"Night," Tenten muttered, still not taking her eyes off Neji. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but she really wanted to know. "Neji?"

"I did it because everyone else was, ok?" he turned to look at Tenten. "Everyone was and it was the right thing to do, so I did it."

"But who with?"

"Some girl, I don't even remember her name. It was so stupid. I wish I'd waited, like Naruto has. He says he'd wait for someone he loves. It would have been better if I'd done that too." Tenten was unsure of what to say. Neji look sad, almost disappointed with himself.

"Neji, you shouldn't hold any regrets. Ok, so you won't have a first time again, but when you do it with someone you love, it will be your first time with them. That will make it special."

"Tenten, you're amazing. You always know what to say at the right times. That's one of the things I like about you." Tenten blinked slightly as Neji locked eyes with hers. "You haven't had sex right?" Tenten shock her head and Neji smiled. "Good, cause the thought of you with another guy makes me feel sick."

"Why?" Tenten asked, although it was rather obvious. Neji smirked.

"I'll show you," he placed his hand on Tenten's check and brought himself closer to her. Tenten was rather nervous when he came closer, but she didn't mind too much. She wanted Neji to kiss her. "I hope you don't mind," Tenten shock her head just before Neji pressed his lips against hers. Tenten closed her eyes and tried to relax as she was rather tense. She'd never kissed anyone after all. Neji's lips were soft against her own. It was a short and sweet kiss, but when they pulled back Tenten was bright red. Neji's checks were slightly tinted pink as well. They both stared into each other's eyes and Neji opened his mouth to speck, when they heard Naruto's voice coming from the woods. Him and Hinata where coming back. Tenten quickly pulled herself away from Neji, standing from the ground and walking to stand by her tent. Naruto and Hinata approached from the bushes, both smiling and hands linked together.

"Hey guys," Naruto said loudly and Hinata ssshed him, giggling slightly.

"I'm off to bed," Tenten announced, turning to get in her tent. She looked back at Neji before she did, however, and he smiled at her. She returned the smile, before going into the tent. When she did, she laid down on top of her sleeping bag and looked up at the top of her tent. She couldn't believe Neji's kissed her. It was amazing and scary at the same time. She also, however, didn't know whether it was the right thing to do. She was scared that them having a relationship would ruin their friendship if they ever broke up. Tenten let out and deep sigh and gently brought her fingers to her lips. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, that was definitely the best first kiss she could have asked for.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter Seventeen...Coming Soon...


	17. Chapter 17

Hey SparkyCasper Here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Sorry I haven't up-date in a while, but school was so busy for the last few weeks. Thankfully its now the summer holidays so I'll have more time to write. Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Seventeen!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The night was dark and gloomy. Everything was silent and still. Well, except for four young teenagers who crossed the fresh hold of a house that wasn't their own. They walked over to the door, peering through the glass. Everything in the house was similar to everything outside; dark and still. There seemed to be no life in the house, which meant that either no one was home or everyone was asleep.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" One boy said to his comrade.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama couldn't be wrong." The other replied. They turned back to face the door. As everything seemed to be still, they could assure it would be safe to enter.

"Tayuya, unlock the door." Said one boy who seemed to be leading the group. As he spoke the only girl in the group stepped forward, bending down to examine the lock. She pulled out a Barbie pin from her red hair and started fiddling with the lock. If there was anything Tayuya could do, it was pick locks. She was great at it. This proved correct when the door clicked open.

"We're in," she spoke, stepping back to let the leader of the group in. The grey haired boy walked forward, into the house. It was a dingy little thing, with on a sofa and television in the living room. That was the room the door opened into. The walls where bare, except for one picture on one of the walls. The group walked over to it. In the picture was of three teenagers. One girl and two boys. The girl had her arms around the boy's shoulders, smiling madly. Her blond her flowing down her face. Both the boys looked miserable and were glaring at the girl. One with red hair, the other a brunette.

"Have we got the right girl, Kabuto-san?" a comrade asked the leader of the group. Kabuto nodded, staring at the girl.

"Yes, I've seen Itachi-san with the girl myself. This is definitely the one."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun shone brightly through the tent opening when Tenten awoke the next morning. She shuffled awake, wiggling in her sleeping bag so she was sitting straight. Hinata was still lying asleep next to her and she looked oh so peaceful.

Tenten unzipped her sleeping bag and got out of it. As they were kind of in the middle of nowhere, Tenten and Hinata had both slept in their clothes. It was so much warmer with them on then in stupid P.J's. She slowly and quietly crept to the flap/door of the tent and popped out of it. The fire was distinguished and there was 10 bums print printed firmly into the ground, which made Tenten laugh. However she hadn't notice the only person sitting around the now gone fire.

"Tenten, what's so funny?" at these words Tenten whipped around to face the boy sitting on the grass. He'd surprised her as she hadn't recognized his presence yet.

"Neji, you scared me," she muttered, walking over to sit next to him. He had a bottle in his hands, which he was drinking from.

"Wants some," he asked, handing the bottle to Tenten, who took it and took a sip. The cold liquid trickled down her neck and into her stomach. It was a kind of refreshing feeling. Handing the bottle back to Neji, she smiled weakly.

"Thanks," he nodded, taking the bottle. Then there was silence. Something Tenten had known was coming. What where they suppose to say. Maybe they should be a couple now, or maybe Neji regretted kissing Tenten. This was what Tenten feared and she hoped beyond hope that it wasn't true. Hearing Neji say it was a mistake would really hurt Tenten. This was the first boy she'd every really liked and being rejected would be awful. Perhaps, if Tenten could settle things, then she wouldn't get hurt and they could still be friends. Saying she wanted to forget it and she liked the way they where would be ok.

"Tenten"

"Neji" both blinked as they'd spoke in unison and slightly blushed.

"You first," Neji muttered, allowing Tenten to speck first.

"Ok, well it's about last night." Tenten began and continued when Neji nodded his head. "Well, I was wondering if we could perhaps forget about it. I mean, I wouldn't want things to become awkward and I love being friends with you." She let out a long breath after saying this as she'd spoken very quickly. Neji looked at her with a very surprised and confused face.

"Forget it happen?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tenten replied. "Isn't that what you were going to say?"

Neji nodded. "Of course. Let's forget." He stood from the floor and walked over to the water bucket. "I'm going to get water." Tenten nodded and watched as Neji walked off into the campsite. She hoped now that she made the right decision.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neji had been gone half an hour and when he returned with a bucketful of water. All the boy's where seated around the fire, talking away to each other. The girls were nowhere in sight, which Neji was glad about. He didn't want to see Tenten at the moment. Why had she asked to forget about it? It didn't make any sense. He thought she liked him. Maybe she didn't in the end. She just wanted to be friends. It made Neji sad. He really wanted to be with Tenten.

"Neji, where you been?" Sai asked as Neji sat next to him on the grass.

"Getting water," Neji muttered in reply, placing the bucket by his feet. "Where are the girls?"

"They went to the showers," Sai replied, chucking some fire wood on the now lit fire.

"Neji, did you hear Naruto and Hinata are going out?" Sasuke asked, nudging Naruto, who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, they told me last night,"

"Well, you best make sure he looks after her properly," Sai chuckled.

"Oh come on, I'd never treat Hinata unfairly. I love her." Naruto said, turning red.

"Good for you, Naruto." Itachi mumbled. Neji noticed him seemed rather quite, but discarded it. Sai stood and walked over to his bag, pulling out some tin cans. They all had food in them, which had to be heated. It was special camp food.

"I'd better make the food for when the girls come back." He said, more to himself than anyone else. So the other four boys just sat and watched him cook. For some odd reason it was quite. Neji knew he had his own thoughts but it looked like all the other boys had something they also wanted to think about. He was unsure what could be bothering them, but didn't ask. It weren't really the something that boy's asked each other. They didn't really talk about feelings.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All the girls were walking back to the campsite after having a shower. They'd been gone from camp for about an hour. Ino, Sakura and Hinata where all walking together in front of Temari and Tenten. Ino was telling Hinata about all the double dates they could go on. She seemed excited that another of her friends had gotten a boyfriend.

"Tem-sempai, what's up?" Tenten asked her sempai who was walking by her side. She looked a bit distracted and wasn't really concentrating on her surroundings.

"Oh, er, nothing much." Temari replied a little off handily.

"Temariii, you so bad a lying," Tenten said in a sing song voice, which made Temari laugh.

"Fine, it's Itachi's. He's being really off with me." Temari admitted and Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How'd you mean?" Temari sighed, looking into the sky before replying.

"He's been a bit shitty with me. Like if I say anything he snaps at me. Then during the week I only saw him once because he said he was busy. I think he might be cheating on me."

"No way. That's totally impossible." Ino interrupted. Her and the others had stopped as if waiting for Temari and Tenten.

"Why not?" Temari asked. There was sadness in her face as she was clearly hurt by the thought Itachi might have cheated on her. "There are so many more pretty and nicer people out there." She looked down at her hands as all the others exchanged looks. They'd never realised that Temari might be self-conscious. Strong, load, bubbly Temari. "She's probably really rich as well."

"Stop it Temari!" Hinata demanded, which surprised the others as it was a little out of character for Hinata to suddenly burst out like that. "Temari-sempai, you're lovely. Your confident and determined. Funny and cute. And you've been through so much, but you're still positive. If Itachi ever cheated on you, which I doubt, he'd be the craziest person on earth." Temari stared at Hinata with teary eyes.

"Thanks Hina-chan," she mumbled, before hugging the younger girl tightly. "Your the best." Hinata blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Well that settle's it." Ino said, placing her hand on Temari's shoulder and spinning her around. "You're going to go up to Itachi the moment you see him and ask him straight out, why he's acting moody with you. If he says he's creating on you, then you dump him and kick his arse."

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be the person I look up to the most." Tenten added, sticking her thumb up to Temari, who smiled.

"Although I doubt he has as Sasuke said he's crazy about you. But if he has, we'll all beat him up." Sakura smiled, flashing the peace sign. Temari nodded, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"You guys are so right. I'm never going to let a guy bring me down. Us girls have got to look out for ourselves."

"Right on," Tenten agreed high fiving Temari. "Now, let's get back before the guys send out a search party." The other girl's laughed, but all headed back in the direction of the campsite.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls had finally arrived back at the campsite, which was good because the guys had started to worry.

"Why did it take you an hour to have showers?" Sai asked Ino as she plopped down next to him.

"Beauty takes time," Ino replied in a sing-song voice.

"Well, maybe you should have spent a few more hours there then," Naruto muttered quietly, but Ino still heard.

"What was that Naruto!" she demanded, standing from the grass glaring at Naruto.

"Nothing," he replied, quivering under her sharp gaze.

"Well, if I hear you say anything like that again, your heads mine." She sat back down and smiled once more, as if nothing had happened. Temari and Tenten burst out laughing, which cause the rest of the group to join in.

"Naruto, you're such a scared cat," Sasuke teased, wrapping his arm around Sakura as she sat next to him.

"SHUT IT, girls are scary." Naruto protested snuggling up to Hinata who was blushing slightly.

"He's right, we are scary." Tenten agreed, sitting in between Neji and Sai. For some reason Neji seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her, which confused her. She shook it off, insisting it must be her imagination.

"Itachi, can I have a word in private?" Temari asked him, not taking a seat but standing in front of him instead.

"Sure," Itachi said, looking slightly confused, but followed Temari into the woods anyway.

"What was that about?" Sai asked, handing everyone some breakfast he'd already made.

"Nothing, just a bit of time to themselves," Sakura said, smirking as she took her own breakfast.

"Yeah, some talking time." Hinata added, also taking a plate. They all started digging in but made sure they left some food for Temari and Itachi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temari stopped by a log and sat on it. Itachi followed suit, sitting next to his girlfriend. Temari could tell he had no idea what she wanted just by the face he was pulling.

"Itachi, we need to talk." Temari stared, facing him and looking into his eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Itachi asked. He'd obviously thought by 'we need to talk' was the break up line, which it normally was but not in this case.

"Well, it kind of depends. First thing is though, why have you been off with me lately?"

"I haven't," Itachi said, clearly defending himself.

"Oh come on Itachi. All week you haven't been right with me. On Monday when you came round you were shitty to me and rude to my brothers. You might as well just tell me what's up as you didn't answer any of my phone calls until yesterday."

"Temari, I don't have to call you all the time. I've been busy all week. I'll admit I was wrong being mean to your brother but I don't have to tell you everything."

"Do you know anything about being in a relationship? You're supposed to tell each other things. If you don't want to share then why are you with me?" Temari stood as she was clearly pissed off.

"Temari, I do want to tell you things," Itachi said, also standing and grabbing Temari's arms. "I'm just stressed ok. Mum and Dad have been on at me a lot about you. Saying I should be with someone rich, so they've made me distanced myself from you. I'm sorry ok." He leant forward and leant his forehead against Temari's.

"Serious?" Temari asked, looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Yeah and they want to met you. I guess I don't want them to hate you cause, well, I kind of like you." Temari smirked, closing her eyes.

"I kind of like you too, but you have to tell me things, cause I though you where cheating on me."

"Really?" Itachi pulled away from Temari, holding her head in his hands. She nodded, blushing slightly. "Temari, I'd never cheat on you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," Temari leant forward and pressed her lips against Itachi's. Itachi returned the kiss, wrapping his arm around Temari's waist. Temari pulled back slightly, just enough so there lips weren't touching. "So when am I meeting your parents?" she asked.

"You want to? They can be pretty mean."

"I'm up for the challenge," Temari smirked before again pressing her lips against Itachi's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What do you think here doing in there?" Naruto asked, looking into the forest. Temari and Itachi had been gone for over an hour and everyone was more than curious.

"Maybe there still talking," Sakura suggested.

"Or they could have fallen asleep," Tenten added, although she knew that was a bunch of crap. They were either arguing or having a huge make out session. Knowing Temari and Itachi it was probably the latter.

"Guy's, it's not really any or are business," Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata's right." Sai agreed. "It's not our business, so let's talk about something else."

"What time are we leaving this place?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we'd planned on starting our walk at about 2-ish. We kind of don't want to leave too late in case we get stuck in the dark." Ino replied.

"Good idea." Neji muttered. He hadn't been saying much, which although it wasn't unusual, kind of surprised people. Ever since he'd met Tenten he'd been a bit more vocal but hadn't said much all morning.

"Well we've got about 2 hours to waste, so you want to go for a walk?" Ino asked Sai, standing and lowering her hand to him.

"Sure," he agreed taking her hand. "Be back soon." The others watched as Ino lead Sai off into the forest.

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura asked, addressing the group as a whole.

"Why don't we pack up the tents, as Sai-san was kind enough to make us breakfast." Hinata suggested. The other all looked at each other, obviously hating the idea.

"Sure Hina-chan, let's do it." Naruto said, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over to the tents.

"How about we leave it to you?" Tenten called after them.

"Sure thing!" Naruto replied. They all doubted he'd heard the question, but knew if Hinata wanted to do something then he'd do it any day.

"Well, anyway have you two decided what you're going as for the Halloween dance yet? At Sasuke's school?" Sakura asked, gesturing to Neji and Tenten. Tenten looked over at Neji, who just shrugged.

"Neji, what do you want to go as?" she asked. Neji still didn't meet her eyes.

"Don't mind, you pick." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Well I'll have to think, but I'll get back to you." She smiled at him, but he just 'hm' in reply.

"Tenten, can I've a word?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded, stood and walked a little away from the guys.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked, looking at her pink haired friend in confusion.

"What's up with you and Neji?" she asked. "He was totally off with you just now." Tenten looked down at her hands as if embarrassed.

"Well...I guess it.. it's because he kissed me last night. But then I told him I wanted to forget about it, because that's what I thought he wanted."

"But by his body language, it looks like he didn't want that." Sakura finished for her. Tenten nodded. Why was she such an idiot? Neji liked her and she liked him, but now she'd probably blown in. Why would he ever want to be with her now? "What you going to do?" Tenten shrugged.

"No idea. I like him, but I doubt he'll want to be with me as I've hurt him."

"Maybe you should wait a little while." Sakura suggested. "I'm sure if you give it time he'll want to be with you again."

"Ok," Tenten nodded taking in a deep breath.

"Oh, I know at the dance. That will be a perfect chance to get together. And we can make you look beautiful. If I talk to Ino, we'll be able to come up with some really good character for you to be and make him want you more than anything. That way he should forgive you right?"

"I guess," Tenten said rather unsure. Somehow it didn't feel safe trusting Ino and Sakura with her character. It was somewhat scary.

"Well, just act normal from now on."

"Ok."

"Let's go back."

"Ok." And with that both the girls returned to the camp fire, where Sasuke and Neji were sitting in silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For some reason the walk back seemed to be longer then the walk there. Everyone was dragging their feet, talking and laughing. This caused the walk to take double the time. Neji was the only one not with the group. He'd walked ahead and was now out of sight. Hinata, Naruto and Tenten were in front, then Ino, Temari, Sai and Itachi with Sasuke and Sakura bringing up the rear. For some reason Sakura was walking rather slower. The others didn't want to wait so they were probably about a 10 minute walk away from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, why are you walking so slowly?" Sasuke asked, it's not that he was irritated with her, he just wanted to get to the cars and get home.

"Sorry Sasuke, you can go on if you want." Sakura replied. She had a great look of pain on her face and it looked like she was limping slightly.

"Sakura, are you hurt?" Sasuke walked over to his girlfriend who was taking another break. She was sitting on the grass clutching her ankle.

"It's nothing; I just twisted it back there."

"Back where?" Sasuke asked; who was now eyeing her ankle suspiciously. He wanted to pull the trouser up to see it properly.

"You know when I fell,"

"Sakura, that was an hour ago. Let me see you ankle."

"No."

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a demanding voice. Sakura sighed and pulled up her trouser leg. Her ankle was all red and blue and twice it natural size. Sasuke was really shocked that Sakura had been able to walk this far with it. "Sakura, you're crazy. It looks like it could be broken."

"Well it doesn't hurt that much." Sakura said, trying to get to her feet. However she let out an unmistakable wince when she put pressure on her foot.

"Sakura, you are not walking anymore." Sasuke said, bending down in front of Sakura. "Get on."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked, shocked by her boyfriends actions.

"I'm not letting you walk with that ankle. So get on or I'll force you on."

"But we've still got half way to go." Sakura protested.

"Who cares, get on." Sakura sighed in defeat and gentle jumped on her boyfriends back. "See, so much easier." Sasuke muttered starting to walk. Sakura had both their bags on her back as Sasuke couldn't wear his.

"Sasuke, why are you so kind to me?"Sakura mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Because you're too special to me to be mean too. I also happen to have strong feelings for you." Sakura blushed slightly.

"Good, cause you're special to me too." She smiled into Sasuke's shoulder. This was in some way the best way to end the camping trip.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone had been waiting 10 minutes when Sasuke finally came over the hill with Sakura over his back.

"What took you so long?" Ino called. "And why are you carrying Sakura."

"She got hurt," Sasuke replied. "Itachi, will you take us to the hospital please?"

"No, it's ok really." Sakura begun, but Sasuke cut her off with a glare.

"Yeah sure, we'll go straight there." Sasuke helped Sakura into the back of Itachi's car. "Sai, will you drive Temari home for me?"

"Sure jump in," Sai replied. Temari kissed Itachi before jumping into the back of Sai's car along with Tenten. Ino was in the front. Hinata and Naruto where going home with Neji. "See you all later."

"Bye,"

"Call you tomorrow."

"Good Luck, Sakura."

"See You."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The light was dim and the room was silent, even thought there was 3 people sitting in it. They didn't speak. They had no need to as they were waiting for someone. Someone who should have been there 10 minutes ago. The leader was getting impatient. That was obvious by the twitch in his eye. The door swung open and a fourth person entered. He stood in the shadows so his appearance was masked.

"Your late." The leader said, standing. His long black hair flowing down his back. The man in front of the leader bowed to his knees.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama." He said. "I had to do something after my return today."

"And how was your little camping trip?" Orochimaru questioned. He didn't really care too much, but he was just curious.

"It was fine. We had an enjoyable time."

"Are you getting second thoughts." This was said in a snarl.

"Oh course not, Orochimaru-sama."

"What about that girl." the man in the shadow didn't reply. "I knew it, your falling for her."

"I'm not falling for her, I just think she's a nice girl. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well it sounds to me if he's falling for her." Another boy said, standing from his chair. His silver hair was tied into a pony tail and his glasses plopped on his face.

"Be quite Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice was not load, but it sure was menacing.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, re-taking his seat.

"Anyway, i will not harm this woman as long as THAT person dies." Orochimaru re-took his own seat next to Kabuto and the other man.

"He will, Orochimaru-sama," the man in the shadow's said, rising to his feet.

"Good, now come and join us." The man walked forward. His face was exposed and his mid-length dark hair. He had two long scares on his face which made him look older then he really was. "Come sit, Itachi-kun."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Chapter Eighteen...Coming Soon...


	18. Chapter 18

Hey SparkyCasper here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

This is my longest chapter so far, which brings me so much joy! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. So sorry for the long wait. Was hoping to get it on before my holiday but I was too busy. Sorry. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Eighteen!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Temari, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked down the phone to Temari on Saturday evening. Her and Sai had been home for about an hour when Temari had called. Her voice was in a panic.

"_Tenten, someone broke into our house. They wrote 'beware' on one of the walls and drew over the picture of me and my brother. Both Gaara and Kankuro say that when they awoke this morning it was already on the wall. Tenten, I'm scared. What if dad had some enemies when he was alive and now they're coming to take revenge on us?" _Her voice was very shaky and she sounded totally distressed.

"Tem, calm down. Have you called the police?"

"_Yeah, Baki did this morning." _Baki was Temari and her brothers' guardian. Temari was constantly moaning about him, but Tenten knew she loved him. He basically raised the three of them since birth as he was one of her fathers' friends. He was also the only person that would adopte all three children. If he hadn't adopted them then they would have been separated.

"Don't worry Tem, it's probably someone trying to scare you." Tenten replied. Although she was sure that if someone had written that on one of the walls in her house then she would be totally scared.

"_Ten, I know you're probably right, but I'm scared. I've tried to call Itachi but he's not answering so he's probably still at the hospital with Sakura. Ten, I really don't want to stay here." _

"Then come here. You know you're always welcome."

"_Really, you wouldn't mind?" _

"Of course not."

"_Okay, I'll be over soon."_

"Ok, see you then." Tenten hung up the phone, sighing deeply.

"Who was that?" Sai asked as he entered the room. He had two bowls of soup in his hand. He took a seat on one of the sofas. Tenten sat next to him, taking one of the bowls.

"Temari, she's had a bit of an incident at her house, so she's coming over to stay." Tenten replied; taking spoonful's of her soup.

"Is she ok?" Sai asked, also taking spoonfuls of his own soup.

"She will be, but she'll explain what happened when she gets here."

"Kay," Sai said nothing more on the matter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

About half an hour later there was a load knock on the door, which Tenten ran to answer. Temari was standing there with a big bag over her shoulder. A boy was standing next to her who Tenten recognized as her brother. She'd never met him but Temari carried a picture of her brothers with her all the time.

"Come in," Tenten said, moving aside to let them both in. "Go through to the living room." Temari nodded and walked into the living room, her brother following her. Tenten followed after them. They both sat on one of the sofas.

"Tenten, Sai, this is my brother Kankuro." She introduced. Tenten and Sai both shock hands with Kankuro, who nodded at them.

"Thanks for letting Temari stay here." He said in a very deep gruff voice.

"It's ok. Temari's always welcome here." Tenten replied, smiling brightly.

"Ok, Temari what happened?" Sai asked as Tenten hadn't told him anything.

"Well, when we woke up this morning there was BEWARE written across a wall in our house." Kankuro explained. "We called the police but they can't find any evidence. Whoever did it must have known what they were doing."

"Was there anything else?" Tenten asked. "Like how did they get in or something?"

"The picture of me and my brothers had been taking down and whoever it was had scribbled all over my face." Temari said. It was obvious that see was worried.

"Also the door hadn't been kicked in so they must have picked the lock. Baki's getting the lock changed to a stronger one tomorrow. But there was also a weird sign under the beware. It looked like a snake. It must have been some sort of sign."

Sai and Tenten shared a glance. She didn't know anyone who had a sign, but she knew that she would be so scared if she was in Temari's position.

"Listen, Temari you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Sai said. Tenten thought it was kind how understanding he was being over the whole situation.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." Temari said, smiling at Tenten and Sai, who winked at her.

"I should get going," Kankuro said, standing. "Thanks for taking care of my sister. I'll see myself out." he walked back into the kitchen and they heard the door close behind him.

"Temari, don't be scared you'll be safe here." Sai said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I..I can't stop thinking about it. I think they're after me or something. Otherwise why would they have scribbled out my face on the picture?"

"They're probably just trying to scare you. You shouldn't worry too much."

"Tenten right, but I'm curious. What did the snake thing look like? Will you draw it for me?" Temari nodded so Sai pulled out a pad and pen from the coffee table draw and handed them to her. She drew for a moment then passed it back to Sai and Tenten. It was just a normal snake back it looked like it had an O in its mouth. Temari had written purple above it which clearly meant that the snake was purple. Sai's eye's looked shocked for a moment, before they relaxed.

"Sai, do you recognize it?" Tenten asked, looking at her brother's face.

"No," Sai said, not taking his eyes off the pad. "Not at all." Tenten nodded but she got the strange feeling her brother was lying to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was Monday morning, which meant one thing. School. Tenten wasn't dreading school today. She probably felt that way because she was going to school with Temari. It would be better than going on her own; although it probably wouldn't make much of a difference.

Temari was still staying with them. She'd gone home for a while on Sunday but wanted to come back. Tenten and Sai truly didn't mind. She was pleasure to have in the house. It made it livelier.

"Morning," Tenten yawned walking into the kitchen. Sai was sitting at the table eating a big English breakfast. There was another spare next to him. Temari pointed to Tenten and mouthed 'yours'. She was on the phone standing by the stove. This was one of the great things about Temari living with them. She was an amazing cook. Tenten sat next to Sai and began to dig in. "Who's she talking too?" she asked Sai.

"One of her brothers." Sai replied, eating away at his breakfast.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but I think they want her to come home. Something about needing a proper meal." Tenten giggled. That sounded about right. She'd noticed that Temari had taken on the mother role ever since her mother had died. She did the cooking, the cleaning, they're washing. Tenten could tell this by the fact she did it all here, even without being asked. It seemed her brother really depended on her, which in some way was nice.

"Stupid boys," Temari huffed, sitting across the table from Tenten with her own plate of breakfast.

"What's up?" Tenten said looking at her friends annoyed face.

"There so annoying. They say they want me home so they can have a decent meal and so I can clean. They should bloody learn to take care of themselves. I feel sorry for the girls they end up marring"

"So I take it you refused." Sai mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Of course not. I'm going over after school to make them dinner and clean the place. But don't worry I'll be back in time to make dinner for you guys." She dug into her food and completely missed the look Tenten and Sai shared between them.

"I don't feel sorry for the guy who ends up with you." Sai muttered, but only so Tenten could hear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sai walked over to his friends. It was lunch time and he hadn't been able to get them all alone all day. He obviously needed to discuss something with them. Thankfully he knew they all ate lunch together and no one else. So he sat next to Itachi and Neji on a round table in one of the far corners of the canteen.

"Hey Sai," Naruto greeted. He was his usual upbeat self.

"Hey guys," Sai replied, before quickly glancing around making sure no one was in hear shot of them. "Listen, I need to tell you all something."

"What, is it about Ino or something because I just started eating," Naruto teased.

"No, it's serious." They all stopped talking by the intense look Sai gave them.

"Go on then," Neji said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Temari's been staying with us since Saturday evening. On Friday night someone broke into her apartment and wrote "beware" on her wall. I think it was Orochimaru's gang."

"It might not necessarily be." Itachi said. "It could be someone else."

"No, they left Orochimaru's mark under the word. They also scribbled out Temari's face in a picture of her and her brothers. She thinks someone's after her and is totally scared."

"I think it's time to tell them about the gang." Sasuke said. "If there doing this to Temari, then they could do it to the others. What if they killed them?" There was silence as they all obviously thought it through. They all had their own reasons for joining the gang, so maybe if they told the girls then they'd want to find out the reason why they joined.

"Guys, I can't tell Tenten. If I do she'll want to know everything and it will kill her finding out about mum and dad." Sai said after a while.

"Then tell her you joined to help me avenge my parents' death." Naruto said. "I don't mind them knowing that. Hinata already knows so is ok. Plus, she doesn't know why you joined."

"That's a good idea." Sai agreed.

"So, we're telling them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, make sure we've told them by the end of the week, ok?"

"Right." All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh damn," Sai muttered. "I've got to tell two people."

"And I don't have to tell any," Naruto joked, which earned him a glare from Sai.

"Anyway, what do you think Orochimaru wants to beware us for? What could he be talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea, but is has to be something to do with us. Maybe it's just a threat or something, but we should be on our guard." Itachi commented.

"Well, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on them. We don't want the same thing that happened to Hinata to be repeated."

"That's a definite." Naruto agreed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm Home," Tenten called though the house. There was no reply so she presumed Sai wasn't home yet. Temari had obviously gone home for a while. Tenten had told Ino, Sakura and Hinata what had he happened with Temari. They were all really shocked and said they'd pay a visit to her later. Tenten had also been shocked to see Sakura on crutches. She'd broken her ankle, which was a real surprise. Tenten couldn't believe that she walked for about an hour on a broken foot.

Tenten walked into the living room and dumped her bag on the coffee table. She laid on the sofa, grabbing the remote and switching on the television.

"Tenten, I'm home." Sai's voice carried though the house.

"Okay, I'm in the living room." Tenten replied, flicking through the channels. Television was something that didn't interest her greatly. Sai walked through into the living room followed by Neji.

"Hey," he muttered, going and sitting on one of the other sofa across the room.

"Hey," Tenten replied, quickly turning off the T.V and facing Neji.

"I'm going to get changed." Sai said before running up the stairs. Tenten and Neji both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Ino and Sakura came up with some characters we can go as for your Halloween dance." Tenten finally said. That was true. They'd said they could be Cinderella and Prince Charming. Tenten wasn't too keen on it, but they'd insisted.

"Ok," was Neji's only reply.

"So, we're going to get the costumes on Friday, would you like me to get yours?"

"Sure," Tenten sighed. This was so awkward. She wanted to have a full conversation, but that seemed impossible.

"Well, what size are you?" Tenten asked again, hoping for more than a one word answer.

"Hinata knows." Okay, that was a two word answer, but it was annoying her now. She wanted to just talk to him about it.

"Listen, Neji..."

"Ten I was wondering," Sai said walking down the stairs and cutting Tenten off. "Are you and the girls doing anything on Saturday?"

"The 10th? Well Hinata's taking Naruto somewhere for his birthday, but the rest of us aren't. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking you could invite them all over." he looked over at Neji then back at Tenten, who got the feeling that something was going on, but didn't question it.

"Sure, I'll ask them tomorrow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi slammed the door open then shut it behind him as he entered Orochimaru's base.

"What's up Itachi?" Kimimaro asked as he stormed in. Itachi didn't reply but just stormed past him and continued further into the base. He was heading to the centre where there leaders room was. As he passed he saw many members of the gang, but he didn't speak to them. He never did. He walked all the way to Orochimaru's room, where he stopped and tried to catch his breath before knocking.

"Come in," Orochimaru's voice drooled out so Itachi opened the door and walked in. Kabuto was there, as always. "Oh, Itachi. How nice of you to join us."

"Orochimaru-sama, I need to talk to you." Itachi said, bowing in front of his leader.

"What is it, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru replied.

"It's about Temari." Itachi began. "Is it true you left a sign on her wall?"

"That is true."

"Why, Orochimaru-sama. You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"Listen Itachi-kun, I will do what I feel necessary. You seemed to be double thinking and we can't have that. You're our spy."

"I wasn't getting second thoughts. I work for you Orochimaru-sama." He bent his head to show his respect. Orochimaru smirked wickedly.

"Good, but seeing as you care for that girl, remember this. If I every doubt you again, then I'll do more then write on a wall."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Now, Itachi stand. Have you got any information for me?" Itachi stood as he's been told.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Naruto Uzumaki is now with Hinata Hyuga. And Sai has a little sister, but I don't have too much information on her." Orochimaru smirked at this information.

"So Uzumaki and Hyuga. That will definitely be fun. And Sai has a sister? Well find as much information on her as you can. And have you discovered where Sai lives?"

"Not yet. I don't think he lets anyone go there, but if I continue lying to him then I should find out soon enough."

"Good, you may leave if you wish."

"Yes. Goodbye Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto." Itachi bowed again before walking over to the door and gently closing it behind him. He took a deep breath. Life was getting harder by the second. Having to lie to both Orochimaru and Sai was difficult. But for some reason he was unwilling to tell everything about Sai. It was as if he they were friends, which was stupid. They were and would never be friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the week past, Tenten found her house more crowded then it had been in years and she loved it. Temari's brother and guardian came over for dinner a few nights. Tenten rather enjoyed there company. Gaara was quite and looked really pissed off most of the time. Kankuro was load and noisy and Baki was bossy. Tenten liked watching them all together. It made her miss having a family. But Temari was leaving at the weekend. She said she had to be brave but thanked them greatly for their kindness. Tenten and Sai didn't mind too much. She was a pleasure to have in the house.

So on Friday it was their last night together. Temari had offered to cook, but Sai said they could order takeout as Temari and Tenten where going out after school. They were going to get their outfits for the Halloween ball which was in three weeks. They'd also offered to get the boys their's. The boy's didn't mind much as it saved them having to go shopping. That was how Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura ended up in front of the biggest fancy dress shop they'd ever seen.

"It's so huge," Tenten commented, looking up at the huge white brick building. "I think it must be the biggest fancy dress shop I've ever seen."

"I think it is the biggest fancy dress shop," Hinata laughed. "It's got everything in it."

"Yeah, me and Ino checked the website last night and they've got all the costumes we need in the right size's so everything will be easier to find," Sakura added.

"Good, cause me and Tenten want to get back. I need to cook her and Sai and yummy meal as it's my last day there." Temari insisted. She was clearly not happy about having to go shopping.

"Tem, every meal you make is yummy." Tenten said smirking in thought of the lovely meal Temari would make tonight. Tenten and Sai had both told her she should become a chef, which they though she was considering. Maybe go to study food after 6th form. It was a good opposition in life

"Let's get going then," Ino said as she entered the shop. The other followed, some rather reluctant then others.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You've got to be kidding," Tenten said as she stepped out of the changing rooms. She was wearing a huge white dress, more like a wedding dress than anything else. The top was like a corset and then it flowed out. It was beautiful, but Tenten couldn't ever believe she would wear this. She had been right to be worried when she let Sakura and Ino pick her outfit. They said she was going as Cinderella and Neji as Prince Charming, but this dress didn't look like Cinderella's dress.

"Come on out," Ino demanded, banging on the door. Her and Sakura had already got their outfit and Temari's and Hinata. Tenten was the last one.

"No, I don't like it," Tenten replied. It's not that she didn't like it but the fact that it wasn't her. She would normally never wear something like this.

"Well, you're wearing it," Sakura shouted also banging on the door. Tenten sighed before pushing the door slowly open and walking out.

"I look stupid," she muttered totally missing the gasps from the other.

"Tenten, you look beautiful," Hinata muttered, staring at her.

"You think so?" Tenten asked looking down at her body. It did fit perfectly, but she didn't like it. It was too girly.

"Wait here," Ino muttered walking out of the changing area and into the main store. The other girl looked at each other curiously, wondering what the blond could be doing. She came back shortly after leaving however she was followed by a man who seemed to be a shop assistant.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she brought the man forward.

"Listen, don't you think my friend looks beautiful," Ino said to the boy. Tenten felt her mouth drop as the boy looked her up and down. She couldn't believe Ino.

"Yeah, she does look beautiful," the boy finally said after he'd checked Tenten out.

"Thanks; now kill me," Tenten muttered before storming back into the changing room. Her face was bright red. How could Ino so stupid.

"See Tenten, he thought you looked beautiful," Ino called though the changing room door.

"Shut it Ino. I'll wear the stupid dress, but if you do anything like that to me again, your dead meat." Tenten spat back. One thing she hated was being embarrassed and Ino knew that.

"Ok, sorry Ten, I just wanted to show you that you are beautiful," Ino replied. Tenten huffed. She knew that Ino had good motives, but she went about them the wrong way.

"It's fine. I'll be Cinder-bloody-ella if it means that much to you."

"It does." Tenten couldn't help but smirk.

"And you'll get Neji to fall in love with you," Sakura added. And Tenten nodded. She had to look great to make Neji forgive her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We're back," Tenten called as her and Temari walked through the front door to Tenten's house. They both had two bags in their hands. One with their own costume and the other was Sai's and Itachi's. Hinata said she'd give Neji his costume.

"We're in the living room." Sai replied. They'd invited Itachi for dinner today as he'd been busy all week. It seemed his family were preparing him for taking over the business when he turned 18, which was in about 8 mouths. It seemed far away but he had loads to learn.

Tenten and Temari walked into the living room. Temari plopped down next to Itachi and Tenten sat next to Sai. They both handed them their costumes, which they left to the side. Ino had said that they weren't allowed to open it, in case they didn't like it and went to get another one. She's already pre-warned them of the punishments that opening them would bring, which Tenten was still unaware of.

"Dinner's on it way," Sai yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What, you ordered dinner?" Temari asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, we thought we'd give you a break from cooking." Itachi replied, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I enjoy cooking. It's something I'm good at." Temari sighed. "But, I guess you're right. I get to relax tonight." She rested her own head on Itachi's and closed her eyes.

"You guys are still coming over tomorrow, right?" Sai asked curiously.

"Yeah, me, Tem, Ino and Sakura are."

"Good, so are Itachi, Neji and Sasuke." Sai replied. "We've got something important to talk to you about."

"I know and we'll all listen." Tenten replied, yawning. She stretched her legs out on the sofa and leaned her head against Itachi's arm.

"You know it's serious though," Sai said. He was starting to doubt Tenten understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but what can be so serious that you wouldn't even tell your own sister?" Temari asked and Tenten nodded in agreement.

'_Oh you have no idea,' _Sai thought, although he just nodded in agreement with the two girls. Tomorrow was going to be a big shocker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was waiting for her friends so arrive so Sai and the other boy could tell them something important. She doubted it would be important as there wasn't anything Sai hadn't told her. They were brother and sister so if they did have secrets then it shouldn't be anything important. The reason she was sitting in her room waiting instead of downstairs was the fact that Ino and Sai where down there, making out. Tenten had been down there at first but watching her brother kiss one of her best friends. It made vomit come. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tenten muttered broadly. She was in fact very board. The door opened and Neji walked in, which took her by complete surprise. She sat up quickly. "Neji, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sai asked me to tell you can come down now. Everyone else is here." He muttered. As per-usual he was not making eye contact with her.

"Oh, okay then." She said and Neji started to retreat but she called out to him. "Wait, Neji." He stopped as Tenten jumped off her bed and ran over to him. "How've you been? It feels like ages since we've talked." They walked down the corridor which leads to the stairs together.

"Fine, yourself." He replied bluntly. Tenten nodded, knowing he was going to be blunt with her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I got out costumes, did you get it?"

"Yeah, Hinata gave it to me. Thanks for getting it."

"You're welcome." Tenten smiled. Small progress, but they were talking more. They came to the corridor and Neji allowed Tenten to go first. She did, walking down the stairs. She got the end and turned the corner that lead into the living room but froze when she saw a familiar face sitting on the sofa.

"What's he doing here?" she asked Sai, pointing at Shiro. He hadn't come over in a while so Tenten presumed they weren't friends anymore.

"I invited him," Sai replied, not even looking at Tenten. Shiro smirked.

"Tenten is that really how you treat your guests?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He patted the empty seat next to him. "Come sit her, Ten."

"Don't call me Ten as if we're friends and I'd rather not." She turned to sit somewhere else but noticed everywhere was taken. Neji had clearly sat in the last vacant seat. "Fine," Tenten huffed walking over and plopping herself down next to Shiro.

"So, Ten, if I heard correct things between you and Neji aren't going to well," Shiro muttered so only Tenten could hear. She glared at him.

"And what does that have to do with you?" She spat back, also keeping her voice low.

"Well, I thought as things aren't going well with you, maybe we got, you know." he winked in a suggestive manner.

"No way, the only person I like is Neji, so forget it." It surprised her that she'd said that. Apart from her friends she'd not even told Sai she liked Neji.

"Who did you say you liked?" Shiro asked very load and Tenten felt her eyes widen as all the eyes in the room turned to look at them. Tenten smirked sheepishly. She could see Neji glaring at them so she punched Shiro hard in the arm.

"I didn't say anything." She replied also load enough for everyone to ear. "Now Sai you said you have something to tell us?" at this everyone turned their attention back to Sai, who took a deep breath.

"Ok, well it's probably going to be hard to explain, so I'm going to come right out and say it. Me, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and some other people, including Shiro, all happen to be in a gang." There was silence in the room as all the girls stared at Sai. Temari was the first to break the silence.

"Like a club or something?" She asked. There was amusement in her voice as she obviously mistook gang for group.

"No Tem, it's like a gang. Like with guns and stuff." Itachi explained and the girl again went silent.

"You're joking, right?" Ino finally said. "How could you be in a gang? You have no reason to be. Gangs are normally for people with huge grudges or who like to kill or something."

"Listen, we do have reason for being in the gang, which we'll explain." Sai continued. "First things is our rival gang is a gang lead by man called Orochimaru."

"Oh my god," Tenten jumped up. "That's what Neji joined, because of what happened to Hinata. When I heard your friends talking, that's what they were talking about." She sounded relieved that she finally understood.

"What happened to Hinata, and does she already know?" Ino asked, looking concerned.

"I'm still confused. Why are you all in the gang?" Sakura said.

"Who's this Orochimaru person?" Temari questioned.

"Ok one at a time," Itachi muttered.

"Firstly, that IS why Neji joined." Sai began. "Yes Hinata know, but I'm not sure if I should tell you what happened to her since she might not want you knowing. Orochimaru is a horrible man and a complete basted." Sai took in a deep breath. He'd said all that very fast.

"Sai, I don't think Hinata would mind you saying, isn't it better than for them to ask her about it," Tenten said. "And is Orochimaru the guy that did it?" Sai nodded. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him if I find out who he is."

"NO!" Sai demanded. "You don't understand how dangerous this guy is."

"Ok, but if he' that dangerous then why did you join a gang to go against him?" Ino asked.

"Ok, first of all the gang goes way back, before we were born. Orochimaru's father was the head of the gang before Orochimaru. He was a horrible and vulgar man. He killed tons of people. Including Naruto's mum and dad." Sai pushed here.

"Which is why Naruto joined." Sasuke added. "And he doesn't mind us telling you all as we already asked him."

"Anyway, everyone thought he was indestructible." Sai continued.

"Yeah until your dad killed him." the room went dead silent as everyone stared at Shiro. "Was I not supposed to say that?" he asked. Sai quickly glanced at Itachi before looking over at Tenten. Her face was incomplete shock.

"Dad killed someone?" she muttered. Her eye's looked frosted over.

"I think I forgot to tell him the alternate story," Itachi said. Sai just shook his head.

"She had to find out sooner or later." He replied.

"Sai, why did Dad kill this man?" Tenten asked, getting onto her feet.

"Tenten, it's a long story. Let's go into the kitchen and I'll explain."

"No, explain here. You might as well as everyone seems' to already know." she yelled at him. "Why did dad kill that man?"

"Fine, but remember I only didn't tell you to keep you happier." Sai said before continuing. "Orochimaru's dad...was kind of... in love with mum. It was probably the only person he did love. Anyway, mum refused to be with him so he... so he."

"He what?" Tenten asked. She already knew what he was going to say. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"He said... if he couldn't have her...then no one could... so he...he"

"Killed her?" it was a question and Sai nodded. He hated talking about that man. He'd only been 6 at the time but he could still remember it. "Sai, how come you knew? How come dad told you but not me?" her voice was shaking as she said this.

"Tenten, dad never told me. I saw it happen. I was there." Tenten whipped her head up to look at her brother. He too had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Everyone else in the room was silent. Ino desperately wanted to comfort her boyfriend, but she couldn't say anything.

"How come?" Tenten asked. She knew it probably wasn't best to question her brother, but she had to know.

"Well, dad had taken you to see his mum. I couldn't go because I was ill, so mum stayed home with me. He broke into the house and was yelling at her. Telling her he had to be with her. I was in the other room watching. I was supposed to be in bed, but I couldn't sleep. I watched as he pulled out a 

gun and shoot her. I wanted to run to her, but I was afraid of getting hurt. I was too scared to help her." Tears fell down Sai's cheeks, but they were silent. Tenten walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You couldn't have done anything," she replied, the tears obvious in her own voice. Sai nodded and dug his head into his sister's shoulder. The other looked at them, all with sad expression. Temari pointed to the kitchen, where they silently made their way, leaving Tenten and Sai alone. They didn't want to disrupt they family moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe it," Ino muttered. She was sitting at the table, with her head in her heads. "I can't believe Sai saw something like that."

"I know," Temari agreed. "And I thought I had it rough." She chuckled slightly, although it was half hearted.

"I really didn't mean to say anything," Shiro said.

"It's fine. I forgot to tell you the secret plan anyway, it's my fault." Itachi replied.

"Well, at least she knows now. Sai had to stop hiding it from her one day." Neji sighed.

"Did you know all along?" Ino asked Neji, who nodded. "And you didn't tell Tenten?"

"Sai asked us not to," Sasuke interrupted.

"Does Hinata know?" Temari asked.

"No, only gang member's and she isn't one. Being a gang member you have to know why all your comrades joined. It's like a rule."

"So, what happened to Hinata?" Ino asked curiously. "I understand if you don't tell us."

"Well, we should really. Just as long as you don't mention it. I doubt she would mind, but if you mentioned it to her it would upset her."

"Ok, we won't" Sakura promised.

"Hinata got raped." Neji said. "By Orochimaru. I joined to punish that punk for what he did to my cousin." All the girl had their mouths wide open.

"Raped?" Ino repeated. "But why?"

"Because she was related to Neji, who was friends with Naruto, who was in the gang. It was spiteful and unnecessary, but he did it. Thought it was fun. Obviously Naruto blamed himself. He hadn't even met Hinata. He was the one that found her afterwards." Itachi explained.

"I can't believe she had to deal with that all on her own." Temari muttered.

"Not on her own, with Naruto." Sasuke muttered. "He's been with her ever since. They've known each other longer then you probably thought."

"I guess," at this the door flew open and Tenten and Sai walked in. Both had stopped crying, Tenten was actually smiling.

"I'm in." She said, sitting across the table from Ino and next to Temari.

"You're in?" Neji repeated. Tenten nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm officially a member of the gang." She said, smiling. All the boys looked over at Sai, who just shrugged.

"What can I say, she forced it on me."

"Then I'm in too," Ino said, jumping up from her chair.

"You are not," Sai muttered. "You know how dangerous it would be."

"Well, you said it would be dangerous going out with you, so how more dangerous could it be. Plus, I want to. For what that basted did to Hinata and to your mum." She walked over to Sai and leaned against him. "Please?" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you're in too."

"Well, then I'm too," Temari said, also standing. "I also want to help out." Itachi smiled at her and she grinned widely.

"Me too," Sakura added.

"Fine, but it not fun and games. It's a life threatening things." Sai said.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"For now, nothing. Lay low and tell no one that you involved in a gang."

"Sounds easy enough."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"See you guys," Tenten called though her front door to Temari and Sakura, who were getting driven home by Itachi. Ino was staying the night and Shiro and Neji were both still in the living room. For some reason, it made her mad that Neji knew about her family life and he hadn't even told her. She knew that he probably promised not to, but still it hurt.

"Tenten, I'm heading home now," speck of the devil. Tenten turned to face Neji, who had come in from the living room.

"See you," Tenten muttered walking past him, but Neji grabbed her hand.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I know you're mad."

"Of course. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, not moving from her position. Neji still had her hand.

"We all promised not to," he replied.

"But I thought you at least might have." Tenten turned to face Neji. "This is my family, yet you all knew and I didn't. And you, who claims to have feelings for me, didn't tell me."

"Tenten, I couldn't and what do you mean, claims. I do have feelings for you, you're the one who wanted to be friends and its obvious why. You like Shiro."

"What," Tenten spat. "You have to be joking."

"Well, you looked pretty comfortable earlier." Tenten gaped at Neji.

"You know what," she muttered. "Earlier, we were talking about YOU. And the only reason I told you I wanted to be just friends was because that's what I though you wanted. Because i like you." There was silence. Neji still hadn't let go of Tenten's hand.

"You do?" he questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but, how stupid was I. The first person I have feeling for and they happened to be hiding the fact they were in a gang and knew thing about my parents from me. I clearly fell for the wrong person." She looked into Neji eye, which seemed like the first time all week. He looked confused and hurt, but Tenten was hurt too. And she was sad. Sad at the fact that he'd kept something so important from her.

"Tenten, I..."

"Save it," Tenten cut in. "Goodnight Neji." She pulled her hand away from him and turned her back on him, going back into the living room. There were tears in her eyes for the second time that night and Tenten hated it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok End of Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.

Chapter 19...Coming Soon...


	19. Chapter 19

Hey SparkyCasper here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

So sorry for the wait, school is becoming uncontrollable. I didn't think I'd like this chapter, but it turn out good in my opinion. Anyway, thanks to everyone who'd reviewed and on with the chapter.

Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto!! Just the Story plot!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Nineteen!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the past three weeks, Tenten had completely ignored Neji. She didn't really feel herself wanting to talk to him and he never really tried to make conversation himself. It was somewhat awkward, but the others had decided to ignore them. It was perhaps a childish argument, but Tenten didn't have anything to say to Neji. He'd lied to her which in her opinion made him untrustworthy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The corridors were dark as Itachi made his way down them, seeking the finally door where he'd been summoned to. For some reason Orochimaru wanted to see him and had called him in urgently, which meant bad news for him because he had to blow off Temari, which he'd done way to much lately and she was starting to get rather pissed off. Well, it wasn't his fault that taking over the family business seemed to be taking over his life. It was a nightmare, but he put up with it. He really didn't have any other choice. Life for Itachi had gotten really complicated lately and he knew it would all catch up to him soon enough. Either Orochimaru would find out about he's secrets and kill him, or Sai would, although Sai might not kill him. That was not in Sai's character. Which again lead Itachi to wish he hadn't chosen the path he had. What gave him the idea to join a gang with Orochimaru, then spy on Sai, when he should have joined Sai's gang in the first place. Sai's gang was way more of a family then Orochimaru's and he sincerely hated what he was doing to them.

Three knocks was all it took on the door before Orochimaru's deep voice answered with a 'come in'. So Itachi pushed open the door and entered the cold dark office.

"Itachi, take a seat," Orochimaru said, gesturing to the chair opposite him, which Itachi took.

"What could be so important that you had to ask me out here so quickly, Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked once seated in the chair.

"Well, it's about your absence the past few weeks. As I'm sure you are aware of, we'd had many important things to carry out and you've missed each and every one of them. I dear say you wasn't with a particular girl?" Itachi sighed; he had known that it would be about his 'absences' thought the past missions. Sure, he was with Temari some of the times, but he wouldn't admit that.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I had very important duties with my family; you know I'm taking over the family business soon." Orochimaru surveyed Itachi very careful and Itachi knew he was looking for a hint of him lying. Thankfully Itachi was very good at lying, or he would never have gotten this far.

"Well, that's acceptable. Anyway, we have a mission tomorrow and I expect you to be present."

"I'm sorry," Itachi quickly cut across. "But I have plans for tomorrow evening."

"What plans?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, there's a dance at school and I'm going with Temari. I couldn't bail on her this late as we've been planning this for ages." This time Itachi knew he had to tell the truth.

"Fine, but this is unacceptable. Now leave," Itachi stood and bowed, before leaving. He knew Orochimaru was going to punish him, the look in this eye was the only thing he needed to see to know that, but how exactly would he punish him was the thing that Itachi questioned the most.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"But I told Hinata to tell Neji I wasn't going tomorrow, so I have nothing to worry about." Tenten said as she ran to catch up to Temari.

"You didn't think Ino and Sakura would let that happen. No way. They've got everything planned and you being stupid aren't going to stop their plans going ahead." Temari replied. She was in a bad mood since Itachi had stood her up, again.

"I wasn't being stupid. Neji was keeping something very important from me about my own family."

"Well Sai didn't tell you either." Temari snapped.

"That's different; he was trying to protect me." Tenten said defensively.

"And what do you think Neji was trying to do?" Temari stopped walking and looked down at Tenten. "Listen, I know you're angry, but it's been three weeks and you should let it go. Knowing you like we all do, you would've probably ran off to find that Orochimaru dude the moment you found out, so maybe that's why Neji didn't tell you. You need to grow up Tenten, because you and Neji are crazy about each other and it drives everyone crazy when you two act so childish." She continued walking, but Tenten just stood watching her.

"Temari's so right," she muttered to herself as realization hit her. For three weeks she'd ignored Neji, although he was the only thing that went though her mind. "How childish am I? Letting my little angry get the best of me. I swear I'm way too stubborn for my own good."

"Tenten, are you talking to yourself?" Tenten froze at the familiar voice. She looked up to see the actual person she'd been talking to herself about. Neji was standing staring down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey," she said, blushing.

"Hey," he replied, smirking. It was obvious to Tenten that he'd expected her to ignore him and continue walking.

"Were you going to my house?" she asked, trying to make a normal conversation.

"No, just leaving. I'm heading home. Me and Hinata have family over tonight." Tenten nodded, Hinata and mentioned that at school today.

"Well, I'm on my home, so I guess I'll be seeing you." She started walking past him, letting out a deep breath.

"Tenten," Neji called after her and she turned. He smiled one of the genuine smiles that he only gave out rarely. "See you tomorrow." Tenten felt herself smile.

"See you tomorrow." She replied, turning back and continued the walk to her house. Neji didn't hate her, which she'd actually expected after the treatment Tenten had given him. She actually was surprised that he even spoke to her. "I'm home," she called whilst walking through her door. She wondered into the living room, where Sai, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto where. She went and slumped herself down next to Temari.

"Why are you all dazed?" Ino asked, her head on Sai's shoulder, who was absent mind idly stoking her hair.

"Let's just say, I've stopped acting childish. I just needed a yell in the right direction." After saying this, Tenten looked up and Temari who smiled at her.

"Guess you bumped into Neji then?" she said and Tenten only nodded, before looking down at her hands. She was suddenly not dreading tomorrow as much as she had been half an hour ago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally the day Tenten knew Ino and Sakura had been waiting for for ages had finally coming. Friday, Halloween and the night of the Halloween dance. It was only 4 at the moment, so Tenten was walking around her house on her own. The others were due to arrive within the next hour or so. The girls had decided to get ready at Tenten's and the boys were going to Naruto's, who's foster father actually worked at the school and would be out helping the school set up for the dance. They'd done this so it would be a surprise to see each other at the dance instead of seeing everyone getting ready. Tenten actually couldn't wait to see the boys in their costumes as she knew they didn't even know what their costumes where. It would definitely be funny seeing them in the outfits Ino and Sakura had chosen for them.

The doorbell rang and Tenten made her way to the door, expecting it to be Ino and Sakura, but instead found Temari.

"Not to early am I?" Temari asked jokingly, walking through the door and placing a bag down on the table which most probably held her dress.

"Of course not, I'm actually getting board of waiting." Tenten replied getting a drink for her friend.

"I presume that means Ino and Sakura aren't here yet?"

"No, you're the first." Tenten smirked, handing Temari her drink.

"Good, then I feel blessed." Temari said, before taking a long gulp of the drink.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata had left her house 10 minutes ago and was still making her way towards Tenten's house. They lived quite far apart, probably because they lived in different neighbourhoods. Hinata's was more for rich people, where as Tenten's was more average. Normal a driver would have driven her there, but she felt like walking today. It was a nice day and she thought, why not.

She turned the corner of a road, turning into Black Bell road, when she suddenly smacked into someone and fell on the floor. The fall hurt her, but she was more concerned about the person she'd hit. She didn't want to anger anyone.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she jumped back onto her feet, bowing.

"No need to worry, Hina-chan." She froze as the cruel evil voice rang though her ears. She slowly lifted her head, feeling herself shaking. It was the person she feared most in the whole world. Orochimaru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Not even ten minutes after Temari had arrived, Ino and Sakura arrived with a number of bag's.

"What are all these?" Tenten asked, staring down at them.

"Stuff to help us get ready," Ino replied.

"Like what?" Temari asked looking as confused as Tenten was.

"Oh, don't question us, let's just get a move on and start getting ready."

Reluctantly, Temari and Tenten followed Ino and Sakura into the living room, which they starting turning into a dressing room.

"You've both showed right?" Ino asked, whiles Sakura started getting out make up and face paints. Temari and Tenten shared a glance.

"I didn't know we were supposed to" Tenten muttered, which made Ino and Sakura glare at them as if they'd committed a crime.

"Well you do, so now we're in even more of a rush then we were before." Ino said. "Temari if Tenten doesn't mind, you go and have a shower first as you're having you hair funky, which will take some time. Tenten you find out where Hinata is, while I do Sakura's hair first." Temari and Tenten nodded and both ran up the stairs. They started talking the moment they were away from the living room.

"They haven't ever been here for 10 minutes and they're already bossing us around." Temari huffed. "I had a shower this morning, so I thought I was ok, but nooo." She went into a self rant, which Tenten found rather amusing.

"Finished?" she finally asked when Temari stopped talking to take a breath. The older girl nodded. "Good, now take a shower, use any tower from the cupboard in the bathroom, they're all clean." Temari nodded and went into the bathroom as they passed it. Tenten continued to the end of the hall, past Sai's door and the guest bedroom door, to the end of the corridor where her own bedroom was. She opened the door and entered, going over to sit on her bed. Her phone was on her bedside table, which she picked up and dialled Hinata's number.

"Hello, Hinata's phone, Naruto speaking," Naruto answered, sounding very happy.

"Hey Naruto, its Tenten. Is Hinata there?" Tenten asked, wondering why Naruto was answering Hinata's phone.

"No, she left about 25 minutes ago. I think she was heading home to get something's then going to yours, but she left her phone here. When she arrives will you tell her that I've got it."

"Yeah, sure, see you later." Tenten hung up the phone, sighing. She didn't feel like going back down to the evil wrath of the two beauty queens, but she didn't have a choice. So, she forced herself to stand and walk back down stairs to the living room/dressing room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata's whole body was shaking as she stood face to face with Orochimaru. She didn't even notice the people behind him.

"Well, I swear you grow prettier every day, Hina-chan." Orochimaru drooled, walking over and rubbing his hand over Hinata's cheek. She bolted, turning to run back the way she'd come, but Orochimaru grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "You're not scared are you?" he smirked, pressing his face into Hinata's neck.

"W..what do you want?" Hinata stuttered as Orochimaru kissed her gently, which made a shudder run though her body. She felt dirty and disgusting, just like before.

"Nothing much, we just happened to bump into each other." Hinata could feel his cold lips kissing slowly down her neck. She hated it. She wanted to run. Wanted someone to save her.

"Please, don't." She sobbed. Again, just like before. Begged, but he didn't stop. He never did.

"Hinata, I've always liked you for some reason. You're different, which is why I made you mine. I think you should stay with me forever." Hinata was crying now. She didn't know what this monster was going to go to her.

"Please, don't kill me," she muttered, tears streaming down her face.

"Hina, I would never kill you. Actually, quite the opposite." He pulled out a small pen knife from his pocket and put it to the top of Hinata's arm. In a second he'd dug in into her skin and marked his mark into her skin. The blade stung and Hinata winced in pain. Blood started to gush from her arm but she ignored it. All she wanted was to escape.

Orochimaru turned Hinata around to face him once he'd finished 'marking' her. "I'll let you go now Hina, but first I wish for you to kiss me." Hinata shook her head, looking at her feet. "Hinata, I'll take you back to my base if you really wish it, but I'm not in the mood for sex now, so I'd rather you just kissed me." Hinata gulped, looking up to face him.

"Okay," she muttered. _I'm sorry Naruto-kun, _she thought. _Please forgive me._ Leaning forward she slowly pressed her warm lips against Orochimaru's ones, which were still cold. She felt sick and wanted to bite down as Orochimaru turned the kiss passionate, but she didn't want to be raped again. Kissing was something she could handle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Ino bellowed the moment Tenten had come down the stairs after her shower. Temari was in the process of already having her hair done by Sakura.

"She's not here?" Tenten asked, rapping her dressing gown around her tightly.

"Well, can you she her?" Ino asked and Tenten frowned at her rudeness. Sakura's hair and makeup was already done. Her hair was down and curled and the bottom. Her makeup was just basic as she would be having a mask over her eyes anyway. Ino's hair was done and she was in the middle of doing her makeup. Her hair was completely curled and her makeup was very bright.

"I'll call her house phone," Tenten said, walking over to her own house phone. Just as she was dialling the number, the door bell went. "That's probably her," Tenten said, hanging up the phone and walking into the kitchen toward the front door. She opened it and gasped when she saw Hinata. She was standing, shaking as if it was cold, although the sun was still out. Her face was covered in tear, her lips red and she was clutching her arm, which seemed to be bleeding.

"Sorry I'm late," Hinata muttered, entering the house.

"Hinata, what the hell happened?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked at her and it seemed as if something clicked, because she started crying hard and leant her head on Tenten's chest. Tenten herself quickly rapped her arms around Hinata.

"I hate him Tenten," she muttered. "I hate myself. Why am I so weak?" Tenten blinked, having no idea what she was going on about.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked and Hinata looked up at her, her head still on her chest.

"Orochimaru." That one word sent sparks thought Tenten.

"Tenten, is it Hinata?" Ino asked walking into the kitchen, but froze when she saw the two girls hugging. Hinata crying and Tenten looking angry. "What's going on?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls had put everything on hold while Hinata explained what had happened. Tenten had cleaned her wound, which looked exactly like Orochimaru's mark. She'd bandaged it so Hinata couldn't see it. Tenten didn't want Hinata to see it till she had clam down a bit. She was pretty shaken up.

"Hinata, Naruto will completely understand," Sakura said as that was what Hinata was worried about most. "You had no choice."

"I know," Hinata muttered wiping her eyes with a tissue Ino handed.

"I call the guys and tell them to get over here." Temari said, reaching for phone.

"Why?" Hinata quickly asked. "There's no need, we need to get ready for tonight."

"We can't go now, not with what happened." Tenten said.

"But we all want to and we're all excited. We spend ages getting ready. And it'll take my mind on things." She smiled at them all, which didn't hide her sadness, but the others knew she wanted to get out. "Please," she added.

"Let's do it," Ino cheered, jumping up. "Hinata let me get you dressed up like a princess and we'll dance the night away. We'll tell the boys tomorrow." Hinata nodded, smiled brightened.

"Thank you,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls were ready just on time as the dance started at seven and they were ready by five to.

Ino was dressed as a 60's girl. She was dressed in a brightly coloured dress, which went down to the top of her thigh. She also had a hair band that matched and had big yellow high heeled boots on, which came up to her knee.

Temari was dressed and Dracula's mistress. She was wearing a long black and red dress, which was full length. It was very frilly and lacy. She had a collar around her neck, with a red flower on it. Her hair was back combed and sticking out everywhere, making her look very cool. And her makeup was dark and black.

Sakura was dressed as batgirl, in a batgirl costume which came down to her thigh. She also had big, knee length boots and was wearing a mask that covered her eyes. She had a black cap around her neck. All her material was leather.

Hinata was dressed as Aphrodite, goddess of love. She was wearing a white dress which tied around her neck and flowed down her body. There was a huge slit up one of the sides, coming up to the top of her thigh. She had a golden head band in her hair, which was pushed up, giving it height. Her makeup was also gold and very beautiful. Her shoes where gold as well and they had straps which entwined around her calves.

Tenten was dressed as Cinderella. She wore a beautiful white strapless dress, which was tight at the top and puffy at the bottom. She wore a sliver necklace around her neck and a tiara on her head. Her hair was straightened for once, although it did take Ino and Sakura a lot of convincing to let them do it. Her shoes where white heels, which matched the dress perfectly. All in all she looked beautiful.

"So, are we ready?" Ino asked and everyone nodded. "Let's get going then." They made their way out the front door and towards Temari's car, looking forward to the evening ahead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading. Please Review.

Chapter 20...Coming Soon...


	20. Chapter 20

Hey SparkyCasper here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

When was the last time I updated..??? So sorry for the long wait, but again school has been so hard because we had mock exams before the Christmas break. Now i hope to start updating more, but we've got to prepare for our final exam's which will be the end of school, thank god. Anyway, enough of me rambling and on with the chapter. Also hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a Happy New year.!!..

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't know if I can do this," Tenten muttered to the others as they walked towards the hall in St Joseph's School for Boys.

"Why not?" Temari asked. She was leading the way to the hall as she'd visited the school many times. She'd does this for two reasons, one as she was head girl and this school was the neighbouring school they had a lot of connections and two , her brother's attended this school, which she only felt the need to tell the others now.

"I feel like too much of a girl," Tenten replied, looking down at the stunning dress she was wearing.

"We're been through this so many times, Tenten," Ino said, coming to a halt and turning to face Tenten. "You want to be with Neji, well he's waiting in there and you're worrying about looking like a girl. Well, remember Tenten, you are a girl, so shut up and go get you Prince Charming." She grabbed her arm and marched up towards the entrance of the hall, where the disco was being held. Tenten turn and gave a pleading look to the others, but they ignored her and continued walking laughing between themselves.

Ino, however, halted as she came to stand outside the main entrance to the hall. "Someone else go first," she said, looking at the others.

"Why don't you just go," Temari asked.

"Because, I don't want to. But, seeing as you know the place, you should go in." Ino gestured to Temari to walk forward. Temari, who rolled her eyes, walked forward.

"You guys are so pathetic," she mumbled, before swinging the door open and marching in. The others followed behind her.

The hall was decorated amazingly, with balloons, streamers and posters everywhere. There was ghosts and witches hanging from various places. Then, in one corner was a huge castle with a sign reading 'drinks and snack' and then there was a huge sign directed to the outside of the other side of the hall where there was said to be ghost walk and a haunted house.

"Wow, they really out did themselves," Temari commented, looking around the hall.

"Yeah, how come our school never does this?" Tenten muttered.

"Because, they're cheap," Ino replied. "Now, where did the guys say to meet them?"

"By the castle," Sakura said; who checked her phone for the time. "We should probably go meet them now." So they made their way around the dance floor, which was in the middle of the hall, and walked over to the castle where they were giving out drinks. Sai, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji where already waiting nearby, drinking drinks and chatting to each other. Sai spotted them and clearly directed to the others that they were here as everyone turned to see them approach.

Sai was in a very funky outfit, which was purple and had a leopard print on it. He also wore a big hat, again purple with a feather sticking out of it. His cheat was exposed and he had a large necklace around his neck. Here was also a cane in his hands, which was black with a golden end. He looked very groovy in his 60's gear.

Next to Sai stood Itachi, who was Dracula. He was dressed in a long black outfit, with a huge red collar and some red material flowing down the front. He was also wearing a star necklace which hung down long on his chest. His face was painted white and he wore fake fangs with fake blood coming down from his mouth.

Then there was Naruto, who was dressed as Aries, god of war. He wore a short white dress, which was tradition in those days, which a deep blue sash across the front. He also wore brown sandals, which had a ribbon that ran up his legs.

After him was Sasuke, who was in the most basic outfit out of all them. A simple batman outfit, with a cape and a mask covering up his face. The suit was made of a leathery material and was rather tight which made his body look great.

Finally was Neji who looked amazing, in Tenten's opinion. He was dressed as prince charming, with his hair pulled back in a long plate. He wore a white shirt, with black trousers which came down to his knee. Knee length socks, with smart black shoes and finally a blue jacket going over the top. Tenten caught his eye as she gave him a small smile as he overlooked her.

"You guys look great," Ino said walking over and kissing Sai gentle on the cheek. "You look good in 60's." She muttered, looking down at his very exposed chest and placing her hand on it.

"You too," he replied, running his hand up naked leg, smirking pleasurable.

"Batman," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke, who snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her gentle.

"I thought you might be dressed as Cat Woman. Good thing you're not because then we'd be enemies." He replied, checking out Sakura's outfit.

"So, are we partners?" She asked and he nodded, kissing her again.

"Does everyone think I'm evil or something?" Itachi asked Temari as she wondered over to him.

"No, why'd you say that?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Because, everyone else is someone good, but I' m a vampire."

"But a very rouged, sexy one," Temari replied kissing him. He raised his eyebrow slightly and she nodded, smirking.

"Hinataaaaa," Naruto drooled looking over Hinata's sexy outfit and just how gorgeous she looked in it. Hinata just blushed at the way Naruto was reacting. Tenten walked over to Neji, looking at the floor and trying hard not to blush herself.

"Tenten..." Neji said and Tenten glanced up to look up at him. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Tenten asked, holding up her dress slightly, trying to act completely normal, when really she was so embarrassed to be wearing a dress in front of someone she liked, when normally she'd never been seen in this stupid outfit.

"You look, well, kind of different." Neji looked away from Tenten, cheeks going slightly red. Tenten also looked away, feeling embarrassed and self conscious.

"Don't you look cute," Sai muttered, pushing Tenten slightly. "Ino and Sakura did a good job on you; you actually look like a girl."

"Shut up," Tenten snarled, turning away from the disgusting sight of her brother's chest hanging out. Yuck.

"Well, me and Ino are going our separate ways, so see ya," Sai said, before leading Ino off into another direction.

"Oh, Itachi, come find my brothers with me," Temari said, grabbing Itachi's hand and hopping through the crowd.

"Sasuke, can we go outside to see the stuff out there." Sakura said excitedly jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Come one then," Sasuke muttered, walking towards the exit to the grounds with Sakura. Tenten felt her heart start to race. It was now only her, Neji, Naruto and Hinata and if they left them they'd be all alone, which would most likely be incredibly awkward.

"Hinata-chan, want to dance?" Naruto asked holding a hand out to Hinata. She glanced at Tenten, who shot her a pleading glace, before nodding. "See you two soon," Naruto chirped holding Hinata's hand and walking away into the crowd. Hinata mouthed 'have fun' before smirking and walking away. Tenten felt her mouth drop. They'd all left her and she bet they'd all planned it, them cheeky rats.

"So, want do you want to do?" Neji asked timidly. Timidly? Had Neji ever been timid before in his life?

"I don't mind," Tenten muttered, now giving him her full attention.

"Well, it's quite hot in here, so we could go outside if you want?" He suggested and Tenten nodded, following his lead outside onto their school grounds. The boy's school had a huge grass area, most probably as they played numerous of sports, but even so Tenten wished her own school had more than the one field.

Neji walked off in a different direction then most people were going, into a different section of the fields. It was dark here as there were no lamps to light the way.

"Neji, where are we going?" Tenten asked, stumbling over a large grass patch. They were climbing to the top of the grass hill now, which seemed as if it wasn't supposed to be climbed.

"Up here, you'll see why." Neji replied, reaching out and grabbing her arm to help pull her to the top of the hill which, when Tenten were safely standing on, she gasped slightly. From so high up, with no trees or buildings to block the view, was the perfect place to watch the stars. The sky was completely clear and everything looked completely beautiful. Living in a city they had the disadvantage of never seeing a good night sky, but here it looked great.

"Neji, it's such a nice view," Tenten sighed, moving to sit on the floor. Neji sat next to her gazing up into the sky as well as her.

"I come here sometimes when I decided to skip class. It always makes me feel calm." Neji muttered, now lying back with his arms tucked behind his head. Tenten followed suit. "Aren't you gonna get your dress dirty?" Neji questioned.

"Oh, who cares," Tenten sighed, enjoying the nice view.

"Listen, Tenten, as we're alone do you think we could talk? There are a few things that have been bothering me lately." Neji muttered, voice quite but Tenten caught every word due to the quietness of the evening.

"Ok," she said, slightly anxious and curiously to what Neji was going to say.

"Well, firstly I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your parents. I didn't want to hurt you and...."

"Stop right there," Tenten interrupted, turning on her side to gaze at Neji instead of the sky. Neji did the same, his pale eyes looking deeply into her brown ones. "You shouldn't say sorry, because I was such an idiot about the matter. Of course you weren't going to tell me. That would just make me upset and want revenge. And, while I'm saying how stupid I was, about the time we kissed. You got upset when I asked if we could just be friends, well in truth I didn't mean it. That's what I thought you were going to say, so I lied because I didn't want to get hurt, but in truth I don't want to just be friends with you." Tenten bit her lip slightly, unsure of weather to continue, but she knew now was beyond the perfect time and if she didn't say it now then she never would. "Neji, i really like you, more than friends and I want to be more then friends with you."

Neji blinked as if everything she was saying was taking a moment to pass through his brain. Tenten waited in anticipation, dreading what he might say. Would he return her feelings after she was such a bitch to him, or would he simply turn her away? But then, completely surprising Tenten, Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him, rapping his arms around her body and squeezing her slightly.

"Tenten, I like you too," Was all he said as he hugged her. Tenten blinked, before completely relaxing her head onto this chest and gazed back at the sky.

"That's good then," she smirked, feeling Neji's hand slowing trace through her hair. It was, in her opinion, the perfect confession ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the slow music came to an end, Hinata lifted her head off Naruto's shoulder to look into his bright blue eyes. He smirked, gentle kissing her. Hinata smiled back, but it was half heartedly. She had to tell him about Orochimaru, or there was no way she could enjoy the evening.

"Naruto-kun, can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked, looking away from his face.

"Sure," Naruto replied in his upbeat voice, clearly unaware that anything was wrong. He took her hand gently the lead her out side, where there was many unoccupied benches. He led her over to one then sat, Hinata sitting opposite him.

"What's up then?" he asked. "I know something's bothering you, so spill," Hinata looked at him slightly surprised.

"You do?" she asked, wondering how as she acted normal and so did Naruto.

"Hinata, I'm your boyfriend and I know you," he smiled, squeezing her hand, which hadn't left hers. Hinata smiled, feeling completely loved and safe with Naruto.

"OK," she muttered, trying to muster up some sort of courage. "I..I-I I ran into Orochimaru," Hinata had said it so fast that she thought Naruto might not have heard, but when she looked at his face she saw he'd heard perfectly.

"What happened?" he asked, face and voice turning completely serious. "Did he hurt you?" Naruto's eyes darted around her body, until they feel on her arm with the bandage on it, which he hadn't even noticed before. So before Hinata could say anything Naruto grabbed her arm, pulled it towards him and quickly unwrapped the bandage. They fell to the floor and Naruto's eyes went red with angry as he saw the red scratch.

"I'm sorry," Hinata muttered, trying not to cry and she knew that her makeup would smudge, which didn't bother her too much, but the fact that Ino would screw after the amount of time she'd spent doing it. "I tried to stop him, but I froze with fear. I tried to run, but he grabbed me and I was so scared." Naruto moved closer to Hinata and stroked her arm.

"Hinata, you've done nothing wrong and don't say sorry. What else did he do, you know" Naruto raised his eyebrows and Hinata got he meant sexually.

"He kissed my neck, than told me to kiss him. If I didn't he said he'd take me to his base and go further, so I had to." now Hinata was crying and she relaxed her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you," Naruto sighed, placing his head on Hinata's and rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "Hinata, from now on I'll always look after you and won't leave you alone. I'll protect you." Hinata nodded and Naruto lifted her head up to face his. Her face had make up running down it, but it didn't look incredibly awful.

"Love you too," Hinata muttered, leaning forward and kissing Naruto lightly. He returned the kiss, placing his hands on her face as Hinata rapped hers around his neck and the kiss slowly turned a bit more passionate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you're Kankuro's girlfriend," Temari smirked, shaking hands with a pretty little blond girl. She questioned just how her brother had gotten a cute girl like her to be his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Temari-san," the girl, Momo, had replied, looking somewhat nervous. Her hand was fragile and Temari pondered whether she could break it from squeezing it too hard.

"Temari, piss off," Kankuro hissed, pushing Temari away from Momo and standing in front of her. "Go dance with Itachi or something." Temari pouted, frowning at Kankuro.

"Don't be rude, I'm trying to get to know your girlfriend and your being arrogant. If you want I could tell her all the embarrassing thing you, like how you play with dolls,"

"Temari, their not dolls!" Kankuro hissed, coming right up to Temari, who even though she was older he held no respect for.

"Temari let's go dance," Itachi said, prying Temari away from Kankuro and Momo and moving her over to the dance floor. "You shouldn't tease him so much," Itachi muttered as he placed his arms around her waist, pulling them closer together for a slow dance.

"You tease Sasuke," Temari said, smiling as she placed her head on Itachi's shoulder. "This is nice. It seems like ages since we've been alone together."

"Sorry, I guess I've just been really busy," Itachi muttered, also enjoying the time they spent together.

"It's okay," Temari replied, lifting her head to look at Itachi. "I'm proud of you," she said, kissing him lightly, before pulling back and smiling. Itachi felt a huge lump of guilt in his chest as he knew that he wasn't completely telling her the truth.

"Hey," Ino beamed, walking over to them with Sai trailing behind her. "We just went through the ghost house, it was really scary." She said, dancing next to the couple as the song changed to an upbeat song and they separated.

"This is coming from the girl who wants to join a gang," Sai muttered, smirking at Itachi as Ino hadn't heard him completely.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Temari asked Ino, letting the boys walked off to talk to some friends as the girls danced with each other.

"Yeah, Hinata and Naruto where making out outside, I think she told him about you-know-who." Temari nodded and Ino continued. "Sasuke and Sakura were talking to some guy Sasuke knew but I haven't seen Neji and Ten."

"Me neither, do you think their alone somewhere," Temari said, smirking slightly. Ino nodded, giving a knowing smile.

"Hey ladies," A brown haired guy said, walking over to Temari and Ino. He was followed by a red-haired friend, who seemed slightly shy. "Fancy a dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Ino said and Temari stared at her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, so the boys couldn't hear.

"What, they're cute," Ino replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But we have boyfriends," Temari hinted.

I know," Ino said then turned to the boys. "We'll dance with you, but we do have boyfriends so nothing can happen." She smiled sweetly.

"That's cool," the brown haired said. "I'm Tenco and this is Risuka."

"I'm Ino and this is Temari," She smiled. "Temari, you dance with Risuka-san," and with that she started to dance with the complete stranger. Temari felt completely embarrassed. How could Ino just dance with other guys even though she had a boyfriend? Then, as if by a cruel fate, the song changed to a slow one so there was no way Temari couldn't touch this Risuka boy. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning him away, so she smiled friendly.

"So let's dance," she muttered and Risuka nodded, moving closer to her. 'Ino you're so dead' was all Temari could think before she started dancing away with Risuka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey guys," Sakura said as her and Sasuke walked over to Itachi and Sai. "Where's the girls?" she asked.

"Dancing," Sai mumbled, pointing off onto the dance floor. Sakura stretched her head and saw Ino and Temari dancing with two very handsome boys.

"Who are they dancing with?" she asked curiously, which then brought everyone's attention to them.

"That's Tenco, I hate that guy," Sai spat, growling slightly. "How could Ino dance with him?"

"She doesn't know who he is and anyway, it seems harmless," Sakura said defending her friend's case.

"How come their dancing with other guys anyway?" Itachi muttered, looking completely jealous of the obviously good looking red head.

"Well, you're not out there so who would they dance with?" Sakura said. "It's not like their kissing them, it's harmless." Sai frowned, looking disgruntled.

"Well, it better say harmless or I'll have something to say about it," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of Ino. Itachi said nothing, but too didn't take his eyes off of Temari. Sakura just rolled her eyebrows.

"Hey," Hinata said as her and Naruto joined the group.

"What's up," Naruto said, who had his arm draped around Hinata's shoulder and both looked completely comfortable with each other, which meant that Hinata had definitely told him about Orochimaru.

"Sai and Itachi are panicking because Ino and Temari are dancing with two guys," Sakura muttered.

"Oh, but it's most probably harmless," Hinata said, also looking over to Ino and Temari.

"That's what I said, but the boys disagree."

"Because we know how a guys mind works. Something harmless to a girl might be the completely opposite to the guy. They'll try something on them, or that Tenco will at least," Sai muttered, sipping his drink in a distractive manner.

The song finished and Temari and her boy stopped dancing, Temari said something to him, before walking over in their direction. Ino however continued to dance with Tenco.

"Well, that was awkward," Temari muttered, walking over and leaning against Itachi.

"Didn't you like dancing with that guy," Itachi asked in a pissed off manner. Temari leant off his chest and glared at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I danced with someone else, but one, you weren't there and two, Ino said I would and I didn't want to offend the boy by saying no." She leant up and kissed Itachi. "Don't be mad," Itachi smiled as he couldn't resist Temari.

"Don't dance with anyone else again, okay?"

"Okay." Temari leaned back up and kissed him again.

"Yuck, get a room," Naruto mumbled, pulling a face as if he was being sick.

"Shut up, from what Ino said you and Hinata weren't bothered making out outside in front of everyone." Temari spat back causing both Hinata and Naruto to go beetroot red.

"Anyway, has anyone seen Tenten and Neji?" Sakura asked and everyone shook their heads. Where had the pair gotten off to?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten and Neji ran down the huge hill together, trying not to fall at the end, both holding onto each other's hand.

"Want to do and dance?" Neji suggested even though he wasn't the best at dancing.

"Okay," Tenten agreed. They both walked back through the fields toward the gym. They entered the gym to find loads of people dancing about happily with each other to a slow song, which made Tenten's heart skip a beat. Neji stopped walking and turned to Tenten. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them very close together so all their body was touching. Tenten slowly rapped her own arms around Neji's neck. As she didn't want to break eye contact with him she didn't move her head.

They both started dancing, swiftly moving their bodies so they moved together. It was embarrassing, in Tenten opinion, but also romantic and she kind of wished it would never end. That they could dance all night like this.

"Tenten, I really like you," Neji said, for what was the second time this evening. Tenten blushed slightly, smiling.

"I like you too," she replied, chewing her lip slightly in a nervous manner.

"Don't bite your lip, it makes me want to kiss it," Neji joked, bringing his face even closer to Tenten's so their foreheads touched.

"Then perhaps I should continue," Tenten replied, feeling nervous. She wanted Neji to kiss her, right now more than anything in the world. Then, very slowly, Neji moved his face closer to her, so close she could feel his breath as it tickled her face. He came close and closer until their lips finally met in a gentle and light kiss. When he pulled back his face was slightly flushed and Tenten smiled. He was too cute not to kiss. So she leant forward and placed another kiss on Neji's lips. However this time it was still gentle and sweet but much more passionate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm back," Ino replied as she walked over to the others.

"Had fun?" Sai asked in a somewhat nasty manner

"Yep," Ino replied walking over and kissing him. "Jealously isn't an attractive look on you hun, so cheer up." She seemed completely unbothered by the fact she'd just dance with another man.

"Ino, you're a whore," Sai joked, rapping his arms around her neck. "And dance with another guy and I'll kill you." She nodded, kissing him.

"Guys," Sakura suddenly shrieked. "Look," she pointed over to one of the corner and everyone eyes followed her. Over, near one corner, was Tenten and Neji dancing together. Not only that, but they were also in the middle of a huge make out session.

"Way to go," Temari cheered.

"Looks like out plan was a success," Sakura said, high fiving Ino.

"Oh god," Sai sighed deeply. "I'm going to have to give him a talking to." everyone turned to Sai and burst out laughing at the serious expression on his face.

So the evening of Halloween was spent with laughter and fun and in the end turned out to be a very enjoyable night. But that wouldn't last long......

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So Tenten and Neji are finally together, but this is only where it begins. What's in store next ???

Also there's a link on my page for a picture of what Orochimaru's mark looks like, which would give you a better idea if you didn't have one. Check it out.

Chapter Twenty one.....Coming Soon......


	21. Chapter 21

Hey SparkyCasper here.

Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.

Here's the next chapter, a little shorter than the last, but I still like it, hope you do too.

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-one!!

Sai closed the door behind him and Tenten, chucking the keys of his car on the side, wandering into the living room and slumping down on the sofa. Tenten had ran upstairs the moment she was through the door to remove her dress. Now she ran down them, wearing a baggy t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She ran and jumped onto the sofa next to Sai.

"So you obviously had fun tonight," Sai chuckled running his hands through his hair.

"Yep," Tenten said, smiling brighter then she had in a long time.

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with Neji before I allow it," Sai said going all big brother on her.

"Even if you don't allow it we're still going to go out," Tenten said, smirking at her big brother. "I'm not a baby."

Sai just nodded in reply as the phone started to ring so he didn't bother saying anything. Tenten jumped up and ran over to the phone.

"Hello," she said happily. Sai yawed loudly, listening to the one side of the conversation he could hear. "What.......I don't understand.......speak slower......WHAT......sure......yeah, we'll be right there." She huge up the phone and didn't even wait for Sai to say anything before she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. "Can I borrow your car?" Tenten asked a slight desperation in her voice.

"No, you can't drive. What's up?" Sai, who'd followed he sister curiously, asked.

"No time to explain," she said, hurriedly grabbing her trainers and shoving them on.

"Well I'm drive you, just tell me where to," Sai said, stuffing on his own shoes and grabbing his own jacket to cover his Halloween outfit he was still wearing as there seemed to be no time to change.

"Temari's," Tenten instructed, before walking out the door, closely followed by a curious Sai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It seemed to be a blur for Tenten, the car drive to Temari's. She was worried. The urgency in Temari's voice was unreal, even though Tenten wasn't clear on what she had been talking about. Sai drove round the corner of her street and the moment her house was in view, Tenten understood what was wrong. Flames covering the whole of Temari's house. Dozens of police car, ambulance's and fire trucks all parked outside. The whole scene was chaotic. Tenten glance sideways at Sai, her eyes full of worry. His face was hard, unreadable, which meant one thing to him. Business.

So he parked in the green near Temari's house as there was no possible way to get any closer, both Tenten and Sai exited the car and made their way over to the mayhem. There were tons of people, probably neighbours, some might just be nosy passersby but there wasn't any way to be sure. Then Tenten saw Temari, leaning against an ambulance, head hung low. She made her way over to her, pushing past police, fire fighters and doctors, just trying to reach her friend.

"Temari!" she called and at the sound of her name the blonds head snapped up and she glanced around. Tenten could see her face was tearstained, but she didn't know why. What was going on? When Temari caught sight of Tenten, she ran over to her flinging her arms around Tenten's neck.

"Thank god your here," she muttered a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Temari, what the hell's going on," Tenten asked, rubbing the older teens back as she sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Got home.....fire," she muttered, barely audible with her sobs and the noise that everyone around them was making.

"I don't unde.." Tenten stopped mid-sentence her eye's catching something that made her whole stomach sink. A body bag being brought out of Temari's house. "That isn't?" she asked, meaning one of Temari's brothers but then Tenten saw them talking to a police officer a little way off from them. Then who? She thought looking around at the mayhem that was everything around her.

"Baki," Temari sobbed, bringing her face up to look into Tenten's eyes. "Not an accident though, look," she pointed back to her house and Tenten's eyes followed her finger. She was pointing to the remains of what used to be her front door. Tenten squinted, looking closely. On the front of the door was something spray painted, but Tenten couldn't make out what it read.

"We warned you," Sai muttered from behind her as if reading her mind. Tenten turned to look at him and saw the serious expression on his face. Before she could even ask the question she was dying to know, he answered it for her, again as if reading her mind. "Orochimaru's gang."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why would they target Temari?" Ino asked for what must have been the 12th time in a row. It was early Saturday morning after the school dance and after Baki's death. Tenten and let Temari and her brothers stay with them, Temari in Tenten's room and the boys in the spare room. Gaara and Kankuro had both gone out this morning, insisting they have to find jobs so they can start paying their way. Temari was still asleep.

"Well, it's because she's involved with Itachi," Sai said, yawning. Him and Tenten hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Does that mean they'll target me?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke for some sort of reassurance.

"Perhaps, but I'm not too sure," Sasuke replied uncertainly.

"Well, they might not know about your relationship," Sai said. "And they would probably give some sort of warning if they did. If a warning happens, we break it off. Me and you too Ino." he turned to her and smiled, somewhat half heartedly.

"What about me and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Neji weren't there yet as their grandparents where round for breakfast, but were coming straight after. Naruto had also told the boys about Hinata's arm.

"No, Hinata's already too involved as it is. Orochimaru would still go after her. And Tenten must pretend to be Neji's girlfriend, which isn't so pretend anymore, as that will keep him from knowing that I'm her brother." Tenten half smiled, thinking about Neji. She actually had a boyfriend, which sounded really weird to her.

"Where's Itachi, now I think of it?" Sai asked, knocking Tenten out of her thoughts.

"He said he had something to sort out before he came over," Sasuke said.

"Well, I think Temari we'll want to see him when she wakes up, she cried quite a lot last night and when she got to sleep I think she was having nightmares. Itachi might be able to comfort her." Tenten said, feeling concern for her older friend.

"I thought she didn't even like Baki," Ino asked curiously. That was half true, Temari used to always moan about Baki, saying how annoying he was and stuff but in truth she loved him a lot. Way more then she showed. Baki had risked everything taking the three of them in, even his life as many people had hated Temari's father and tried to kill the kids as an act of revenge. He also had loads of dept that he'd taken out while caring for them, he was the closest thing to a father Teamari ever had and she loved him for it. Tenten was about to explain this to the others but the door bell rung, cutting her off.

"I'll get it," she said getting to her feet and making her way into the kitchen to the front door. It was Neji and Hinata and Tenten felt a huge amount of nerves appear out of nowhere. How would she act? Should she kiss him or wait for him to make the first move? It was all so complicated.

"How is she?" Hinata asked, giving Tenten a quick hug as she entered, Neji behind her.

"Still asleep. The others are in the living room," Tenten replied and Hinata walked into living room.

"Morning," Neji greeted, smiling and bending down to give Tenten a light kiss on the check, which made her blush.

"Morning," She replied, looking at her hands instead of Neji.

"You look tired," Neji said, bringing his hand to Tenten faces and making her face him, looking into her eyes

"Well, I didn't get a great sleep," Tenten muttered, feeling her face go red. Why was she so shy right now? It was just Neji, her brother's friend, her best friend's cousin and now her boyfriend. This thought brought a smile to Tenten's face.

"What you smiling about?" Neji asked curiously, gentle running his hand over Tenten's cheek.

"Just thinking how weird it is that we're together," Tenten replied, leaning into Neji's touch. She saw he face look confused, so she continued. "A good weird, like you being Sai's friend and Hinata's cousin, it's just a little bit weird."

"But a good weird," Neji repeated, bending down and capturing Tenten's lips in light kiss.

"Oh come on, I don't want to be walking in seeing that," Sai said as he walked into the room, going over to the fridge to get drinks.

"But it's ok for me to walk in on you and Ino practically doing it on the couch." Tenten replied, leaning her head on Neji's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's different," was his only reply before he walked back into the living room. Neji and Tenten followed, still with Neji's arm wrapped around Tenten's waist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How could you kill him?!" Itachi yelled, slamming his hands down on the table in front of Orochimaru.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked calmly, gazing over the other male with an amused eye.

"I thought you trusted me, so what's was the need?" Itachi asked, trying to clam himself down. He couldn't get angry with Orochimaru that would only make situations worse.

"Well, it was a warning to you and her. I was just showing you what I was capable of. And anyway, why would it bother you if you didn't really care for that woman?" Itachi blinked, stuck. He did care for Temari, he was falling in love with her, but he shouldn't be and Orochimaru wouldn't accept that.

"I don't care for her, I was just curious, I mean now they're going to come at you, strong and hard." That was most likely true. Even though Itachi hadn't spoken to Sai much about what they'll do, he knew that Sai meant business now.

"As will we, now you should be getting to Temari, before she starts getting curious of where you are. We don't want them suspecting you. And have a fun day, because starting tomorrow we're not holding back either. I want to cruse every member of their gang. Make every member suffer until I am completely satisfied. Until I get my hands on him and make him wish he's never been born." Orochimaru sneered.

"And by him, who do mean?" Itachi asked, even though he was very sure of the answer.

"Sai."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 22.........Coming Soon.............


	22. Chapter 22

Hey SparkyCasper here.

**So sorry for not updating in ages, school had taken over completely, but now I'm finished and just finishing off my exam's, so updates will be quicker.  
This chapters pretty short, but I hope they will start being longer.**

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-two!!

It was November 10th and Tenten had her best black dress on and was standing in front of the downstairs mirror combing through her hair. Today was Baki's funeral and Temari had asked Tenten to go with her. Itachi was also going, but Tenten knew Temari needed her there so she couldn't refuse. The others were all at Tenten's to see them off.

"Where are my brothers, we need to go?" Temari said, going to the bottom of the stairs and calling up to them. She wasn't in a great mood, which was understandable.

"We're coming," Kankuro said coming down the stairs closely followed by Gaara. It was obvious that Temari and Kankuro had the same temper as they got annoyed by the same things. Gaara on the other hand was more laid back and quiet.

"Calm down hun, we're not going to be late." Itachi said, putting his hand gentle on her waist.

"Well let's get going then," she said, before walking into the kitchen. The other followed, saying bye to everyone staying. Tenten quickly followed, waving to everyone over her shoulder.

They all assembled into Itachi car, Itachi and Temari in the front with Gaara, Kankuro and Tenten in the back. Nothing was said on the car ride to the church as no one really knew what to say. Tenten was dreading getting there. She knew Temari would cry, which would make her cry and it would be a very sad experience.

When the group reached the church there was already some people there. Baki had no family, but many friends. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara where his family. So they parked, got out of the car and made their way into the church. The front row was empty which was where they were to sit, so Tenten, Temari and Itachi sat one side, where Gaara and Kankuro sat the other, waiting for their girlfriends to meet them.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this," Temari muttered, taking both Itachi and Tenten hands in her own.

"It'll be over soon." Itachi replied, kissing her head gently.

"Yeah we'll go get pissed." Itachi smirked and squeezed Temari's hand tight.

"We'll drink to our hearts content."

Tenten smiled and also squeezed Temari's hand.

Then, before they knew it, everyone in the church was told to stand while the coffin was being brought in. There was going to be a ceremony in the church then they'd carry the coffin out to be buried. The moment Temari saw the coffin she started to cry. Tenten could feel her eyes getting watery, but held it in. When the coffin was brought to the front the ceremony began. In Tenten's mind, it was awful. The Vicar spoke of what a good and friendly person Baki had been and how he'd actually known him in his lifetime. There was prays and then Baki's best friend read out a speech, which made Temari cry and Tenten cry and Itachi just stood holding the two of them. Then, when the inside ceremony was finished Gaara, Kankuro and two of Baki's friends carried the coffin out to the garden where there was a hole for it to be buried in. This was the horrible part as this was when Temari had decided to make her speech. The coffin sat by the hole and Temari walked forward.

"First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming," Temari began, looking at everyone and trying to hold back her tears. "Baki always complained that he never had any friends, but I guess he had more then he realised." She took a deep breath before continuing. "For me and my brothers, Baki was our saviour. As most of you might know, Baki had been a friend of our dad for many years before my dad died and when he did they where going to have to put us into care. That was the last of our family and no one was willing to adopt 3 children, so they separated us and gave us to different care homes. But, unknowingly to us three, Baki was fighting to keep us. He was to adopt all three of us and care for us. Somehow Baki was able to get custardy over us and we became a family. Without Baki, I wouldn't be with my brothers today. He also paid off my entire father's debt. But the thing that he did that means the most to me was he gave us a family, a house and a father. He became our father and our friend." Temari stopped for a moment here, as tears started to flood her face and her breathing stared to race, but she calmed herself and continued. "I always remember the first time I had a boyfriend, because it was the first time me and Baki had ever fought. He told me he wanted to meet the boy and give him a good talking to and I remember saying he didn't have to. It wasn't like he was my dad. But them words hurt him so much, because he was my second dad and cared for me so much. So I'm going to miss him so much for everything he's done and for all those things he has done, I wish I could thank him, Baki, my dad." Temari broke to the floor crying and Tenten was crying so much she couldn't move. Good thing Itachi was quick and was able to run over and comfort her.

They lowered the coffin into the grave and Temari sat by the side, crying over it. Both her brothers joined her and Itachi backed off to give them space. All three of them sat there for ages. Way after the mud had covered the top of the coffin and everyone else had left. But Itachi and Tenten waited for them along with Gaara and Kankuro's girlfriends. They only did move when it started raining.

"Are you going to the wake?" Gaara asked Temari as they made their way to the car.

"Yeah, I'm going to drink my sorrows." Temari replied. "Tenten you coming or you going to head home?"

"Mind if I head home I'm pretty beat," Tenten replied, giving her older friend a huge hug.

"No, Itachi will you drive Tenten home?"

"Yeah, I'll drop her off then come back." Itachi replied, kissing Temari gentle before walking over to his car with Tenten. The others walked across the road to the hall the wake was being held.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Although the funeral had only lasted about 2 hours Tenten felt like it had gone on for hours, so she was relieved to be home and could finally relax.

"I'm back" she called walking through her kitchen into her living room to only find Neji sitting of the sofa reading a magazine. "Hey, where's everyone?" she asked, going over and sitting next to him. Neji threw the magazine on the coffee table and turned to face Tenten.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto went out and Sai and Ino are upstairs." Neji replied, rolling his eye which made Tenten laugh slightly. "So, how was it?"

"Horrible, I cried, Temari cried it was a whole lot of crying and tears and I never want to do it again." Tenten said, very quickly before letting out a deep sigh. "I never want to cry again."

"Then don't, let's just relax." Neji lent his hand forward and gentle pushed a bit of Tenten's hair out of her face. She smiled at him as he started to rub her face softly. Then he leaned over and kissed her, lightly on the lips.

"Neji," Tenten muttered, blushing. He kissed her again but this time it was a harder kiss, a more passion kiss. Neji moved his hands to cup Tenten's face and she moved hers around his neck. And then Neji slipped his tongue into Tenten's mouth, which she opened slightly wider. Tenten still wasn't used to adult kisses with Neji, but she knew she just had to go with it and relax. She trusted Neji.

After a few seconds Neji pulled back for breath. He placed his forehead against Tenten's keeping his eyes closed. Tenten also kept her own eyes closed and breathed in Neji's breath. It was warm against her face and relaxing.

"Tenten, let's go upstairs," Neji said, in a husky voice and Tenten opened her eyes in shock.

"Why?" she muttered, moving away slightly. Why would Neji want to go upstairs, what was he implying?

"I just want to be alone with you," Neji said, pulling Tenten's head back to lean against his.

"We're alone here," Tenten replied. She now felt suddenly nervous and subconscious. Neji looked up into Tenten's eyes and smiled at her.

"Lets' stay here then." Tenten nodded, smiling. "I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me, so just tell me if you don't want to do something." Neji leant forward and kissed Tenten's lips gently.

"Thanks," Tenten muttered kissing Neji again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him onto her, so she was lying on the couch. Even though going to her room alone with Neji was scary, Tenten was comfortable kissing Neji, and in fact she very much enjoyed it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 23.........Coming Soon.............


	23. Chapter 23

Hey SparkyCasper here

**Here's the next chapter. I like this chapter and hope you do to. Sorry if my spelling isn't great, but I try my best. I've discovered that How Quickly Life Can Change will have 30 chapters all together, but there will be sequel after that, so there's still a lot to look forward to. Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-three!!

It had been a mouth since Baki's funeral and now everything seemed to be back to normal again. Temari and her brothers were still living with Sai and Tenten, but they all had jobs now as they insisted they had to start saving for their own place and they had insisted to pay Sai rent. Nothing unusual had happened in the past mouth and Sai said that Orochimaru hadn't made any move and had been quiet which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. Now, however, Tenten hoped it would be a good thing so he could leave them alone and she could continue living happily without the worry of someone coming after her brother.

It was now the 10th of December and as Tenten walked down the road, she kept her jacket close to her. The cold air blew on her red cheeks which she liked. She liked the cold a lot better than the hot.

She'd just finished football practice at school so the night sky was already starting to come out as she walked.

"Tenten-chan!" a voice called and Tenten turned to see Naruto running down the street towards her.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten greeted as he started to walked beside her. They were walking beside a river where their reflections mimicked what they where doing. "Where you off to?"

"Yours actually, Sai wants to see me." Naruto replied, smiling his usual huge grin.

"Good, so you can walk with me. Sai normally feels more satisfied if I walk home with someone." Naruto nodded, taking her sports bag from her and offering to carry it.

"Where're you coming from then?" Naruto asked as they continued down the side of the lake.

"School, we had football practice which just finished."

"Oh yeah, Hinata-chan said you did. She didn't walk home alone did she?" Tenten smirked at Naruto concern over Hinata. It was just too cute.

"Ino went over to hers to do an essay together." Naruto sighed with relief, smirking slightly.

"Good." They continued walking, sharing small talk between them until Naruto stop dead, mid-sentence staring in front of him. Tenten frowned in confusion looking in front of them, where three boys stood also staring at them. She was about to ask what he was staring at when she recognized one of the boys. Kimimaro. Her gaze then turned to the man in the middle. He was tall, which deathly white skin and long black hair.

"Is that..." she muttered, not needing to finish her sentence as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, that's Orochimaru." Tenten gulped, face to face with the person whose dad killed her mum, who wanted to kill Sai and who'd raped Hinata. She felt a sudden surge of angry boil, but held it in as she remembered what he'd done to Baki. This one person who' caused so many people so much pain was standing right in front of her.

"Naruto-kun, how unexpected to see you," Orochimaru said, walking closer to him. He spoke as if they were friends, which made Tenten feel sick. "And whose this beauty," he continued, looking over at Tenten.

"That's the bitch that was with Hyuga that time I met them," Kimimaro snarled, glaring at Tenten.

"Oh yes and I believe they left you unconscious on the floor, how mean." He walked over to Tenten and placed his hand on her face. "That wasn't very lady like now was it?" Tenten snarled and slapped his hand away.

"And it wasn't very gentleman like of you to hurt Hinata, but you did it anyway." She spat, feeling a huge lump in her throat.

"Oh, now temper temper girl, I did nothing to hurt Hinata. I'm sure she enjoyed it as much as I did. Actually, speaking of Hinata-chan I've got something to show you Naruto-kun as you love Hinata-chan as much as I do." Orochimaru turned to Naruto and pulled out his phone, he looked through it until he found what he was looking for, then he turned his phone to Naruto. If eyes could pop out of their sockets Naruto's would have, as he stared at the phone in complete disbelief and surprise. Orochimaru turned the phone to show Tenten who gaped at it. She felt sick as she stared at a picture of Hinata half naked, gagged and crying. Her head was bowed so you couldn't tell it was her unless you know. Tenten was moments away from snapping, when Naruto beat her to it.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, bringing his fist back and sending it at Orochimaru. It hit him, sending him back and to the floor. He dropped the phone, which Naruto stood on crushing it, before picking it up and hurling it into the lake. "EVER TOUCH HINATA AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Orochimaru's friends had run to his side when he'd fallen and where now helping him to his feet. Once he'd composed himself, he turned to Naruto with an evil look on his face. The cocky smile he'd worn before had disappeared. There was a large red mark on his face where Naruto had punched him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Orochimaru said, staring at him with a murdering gaze. Naruto stayed composed and didn't even flinch. He was too mad to care. "I'll get you Uzumaki Naruto. You will regret what you just did. I'll make you suffer." Naruto stared at him with unfazed eyes.

"Go on then," he muttered in a complete serious tone. Tenten was scared watching how vicious Orochimaru had gotten, but also how Naruto was testing him.

"Trust me, I will." He muttered, before turning and leaving with his two friends close behind him.

Tenten and Naruto stood in silence for a moment, before it suddenly clicked to Tenten what had just happened. She turned to Naruto.

"You moron, now's he's coming after you." She said, panic in her voice. Naruto didn't say anything, just stared off into space. "Come on, we need to get back to mine." With that she dashed forward in the direction of her house and Naruto quickly followed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten slammed the door of her house open as she ran in, leaving it open for Naruto who was only slightly behind her. She ran into the living room, where Sai, Itachi, Temari, Neji and Sasuke sat.

"Tenten, what's the rush?" Sai asked, watching as his sister stopped by the door, panting for breath.

"Met..huff...huff...Orochi..huff..maru..huff...huff..Naruto...punched....him." She stopped, still bent over.

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Sai all asked at the same time. They then heard the kitchen door slam and watched as Naruto, also slightly out of breath, walked into the living. Naruto sat on one of the sofas, not say a word and crossing his arms. He looked incredible pissed.

"He punched Orochimaru!" Tenten said, sitting on the other sofa next to Neji, who immediately put his arm around her.

"You punched him?" Sai asked, going over to where Naruto sat and stood in front of him. Naruto looked at Sai, his eyes flaring.

"He deserved it," he muttered, then looking away.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Neji asked, Tenten, moving his hand to gentle stock her neck. His eyes were filled with worry and panic as he thought the same thing that happened to his cousin had happened to her.

"No, he did nothing to me," she reassured her boyfriend, who sighed with relief.

"Thank god," he muttered kissing her on the lips repeated, before feeling satisfied she was okay.

"Then what did he do to make Naruto punch him?" Sasuke asked, looking between the two. This made Tenten and Naruto both share a glance wondering which one would say as neither of them wanted to.

"I can't," Naruto muttered and Tenten realised he had tears in his eye. She nodded, knowing that seeing that picture hurt him more then it hurt her. It was after all his girlfriend.

"He showed us a picture," she muttered looking to the floor.

"Of.." Itachi prompted, all of them wondering what the picture could have been of.

"Of Hinata...at that time," she said, realising she now had tears in her eyes. She hated it. How could someone make her do something so repulsive.

"No way!" Temari muttered and Tenten nodded in reply. Neji's arms tightened around Tenten. She looked at him to see him watching her, but his eyes were burning.

"I don't blame you for punching him," Sasuke muttered and Naruto muttered in reply,

"I could've killed him you know. How could he hurt her." Tears now started to stream down his face, so he placed his head in his hands so his face wasn't visible, but it was obvious to the others that he was crying.

There was silence for a while as no one really knew what to say. They were all shocked about how cruel Orochimaru was. Tenten finally broke the ice as she gave them the rest of the information.

"Now he's going after Naruto," she muttered in a small voice.

"WHAT!" Sai yelled. "He's going after you, like how? What's he going to do?"

"He said he'd make him suffer," Tenten said, looking over at Naruto who was still bent over.

"What do you think he'll do?" Temari asked, having a firsthand experience in Orochimaru's wrath.

"I don't care what he does to me, but if he ever touches Hinata I'll kill him." Naruto snapped, bringing his head up. Tears where everywhere and voice was slightly muffled.

Then there was a sudden ringing as Naruto phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at it.

"It's from Hinata," He muttered. "Could you answer it?" he threw his phone to Tenten, who casually answered it.

"Hey Hinata," Tenten muttered, keeping her voice normal.

"_Oh, Hey Tenten, why you answering Naruto's phone. Is he there?"_

"He's at mine, but he's in the toilet and left his phone out here," Tenten quickly lied

"_Oh, well do you know if he's still coming over tonight. He said he was earlier?" _She asked.

"Erm, one sec." Tenten turned to Naruto, keeping the phone down. "Are you going to Hinata's tonight?"

"I can't," he muttered. "Tell her I'm sick." Tenten nodded and went back to the phone.

"He said sorry, but he's feeling sick." She said, trying to sound like it was the truth.

"_Oh, well will you tell him I said I hope he feels better. And that I love him" _

"Sure, see you later" Tenten hung up, chucking the phone to Naruto. "She said hopes you feel better and she loves you." Naruto nodded, bending back over.

"I don't think we should tell Hinata about the photo," Temari said looking over at Naruto.

"I agree," Sai said, "Let's keep this between us." They all nodded and Tenten rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go upstairs," she muttered.

"Haven't you got work?" Sai asked.

"Yeah but could you call in sick for me, I can't go in." Sai nodded and Tenten made her way upstairs. Halfway up the stairs Neji joined her, wrapping their fingers together.

"Mind if I come?" he asked and Tenten shook her head, leaning Neji down to her bedroom. They entered and both sat on her bed.

"I hate it Neji," she muttered. "I hate how someone could do that to her." Neji nodded, pulling Tenten into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and started crying gently into him.

"I know, me to," He replied, stroking her back. "I promise I'll never let something bad happen to you and from now on I'm walking you home from school every day." Tenten looked up and kissed Neji softly on the mouth.

"Thanks," she muttered placing her head back on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep with Neji holding her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru sat in his chair, spinning it from side to side. He was looking at a large board hung on the wall with various names on it. This was his personal room and he was the only one allowed to entre. On the board were many names, all the people he'd punished and would soon punish. He looked over the last few lines. Itachi's name was the first name he looked at, with Temari coming off of it, then the name of her old guardian, Baki. That had a large tick next to it. Then there was Choji and Shikamaru's name on it, with their parents name coming off of that. That also had a large tick next to it. He smiled as he looked at the last name on his board. The newest name. Uzumaki Naruto and coming off of that was Umino Iruka, guardian.

"Sorry to do this, but you messed with the wrong guy. And the first way to punish you, is to punish Umino Iruka." He smiled to himself as in fact he was far from sorry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 24.........Coming Soon.............


	24. Chapter 24

Hey SparkyCasper here,

**The next chapter is here :D I like this chapter, it's cute, but also serious. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. I've uploaded a new story called Hell-ish. It's a Naruto story with the main paring Naruto X Hinata. It'd be cool if you could check it out, but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-four!!

The wind whipped past Tenten as she ran across her garden towards Neji, who stood prompt and ready to fight off his girlfriend as she approached him. She drew close, jumped in the air and swung her leg at Neji, who blocked her attack with his arm and pushed her off so she flew back slightly. Tenten had to steady herself before coming for Neji again, this time aiming a punch at his head. Neji dodged and grabbed her arm in his hand, flipping her over so she fell onto the floor with a huge bang. Smirking, Neji turned and sat on top of Tenten pinning her to the floor.

"Beat ya," he muttered panting slightly. Tenten smirked, bringing herself to lean on her elbows.

"That one was closer though, right?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend, who had sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Little bit, but you need to work harder. Maybe we should take a break now and go again in about hour. That'll make us catch our breaths better so we can go all out later." Tenten nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend.

Neji jumped to his feet, helping Tenten to hers, than lead her into the house. They entered through the back door into the living room where they both collapsed onto the sofa.

"Do you think I'm getting better?" Tenten asked, leaning her head on Neji's shoulder and looking up at him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can stop practicing. I want you to be able to protect yourself just in case I'm not there to." Tenten nodded before leaning up and capturing Neji's lips with her own. His lips were clammy where they'd been exercising, but Tenten knew hers most likely were too so it didn't matter.

"I'm home!" Sai called from the kitchen. Tenten and Neji separated themselves as Sai hated it when he walked in on them kissing, even though it was fine when they walked in on him and Ino.

Sai came into the living room closely followed by Hinata, who walked over and sat with Neji and Tenten.

"Hey Hina, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked curiously, looking over at her best friend with raised eyebrows.

"Ten, I think Naruto's avoiding me," Hinata said, looking down sadly. Tenten and Neji shared a glance both thinking about the same thing, before turning back to Hinata.

"Why do you think that?" Neji said, asked casually.

"He hasn't called me in days, when I call him he makes excuses to hang up and he never comes over when I invite him. AND when I went over to see him Iruka-san told me he was sick and couldn't see me." Tenten and Neji again shared a look, both wondering whether the picture Orochimaru had showed him was still on his mind.

"Maybe he's just sick or really busy," Tenten said, trying to come up with an excuse for Naruto suddenly not to wanting to see her.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to be with me anymore," Hinata's eyes started to fill with tears and she looked at her feet. Neji cursed Naruto and wanted to kill him for hurting his cousin.

"Well Neji could talk to him," Tenten said, trying to cheer her friend up. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Hinata nodded, but was still looking down and was still sad.

There was a sudden bang on the front door, making everyone jump slightly. Sai, who had been hovering between the kitchen and the living room, went over to get it. The others waited to see who was at the door when they heard Sai's voice yell.

"What the hell happened?" They heard him say and then he appeared in the living room with his arm around Naruto, who looked completely beat up. Sai put him on the sofa opposite where Neji, Tenten and Hinata where sitting, where Naruto hunched up, catching his breath.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped, moving sofa's to sit beside him. Naruto didn't acknowledge Hinata's presences, he just stayed hunched over until he'd finally caught his breath.

"Orochimaru attacked," he muttered, head in his hands.

"What?!" Sai asked, staring at Naruto. No one was moving, just waiting to see what Naruto would say next.

"He attacked, when me and Iruka where at home. They beat us up, then pinned me to the wall to watch as they beat the shit out of Iruka." His faced screwed up as he punched the pillow in angry.

"Where is Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked.

"In hospital. I called an ambulance the moment they left and once he was settled at the hospital I came here. I'm going to kill him." the others all watched as tears fell out of Naruto's eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk with some other gang members about this so don't do anything until I get back. We'll make Orochimaru pay, I promise." Sai said, throwing his jacket on and making his way out of the house. The others stayed there silent for a moment until Tenten broke it.

"Is Iruka-san on his own?" she asked Naruto.

"No, his friend offered to stay with him. I'll go back there soon." Naruto replied leaning back in his chair. Hinata ran off into the Kitchen then returned with a wet flannel. She sat back beside Naruto and pressed it lightly against his cheek, which was swollen and pink. Naruto flinched slightly, surprised, then he looked at Hinata, who had her ever so sweet smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered, leaning forward capturing Hinata's lips in his swollen ones. Hinata was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. As their kiss turned slightly more passionate, Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Let's give them some privacy," she muttered sitting at the table. Neji sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you think Naruto was targeted?" He asked.

"Why else, because Naruto hit him. That clearly means if anyone piss's Orochimaru off then they go after someone close to them."

"So if I pissed him off, he'd most likely go after you" Neji stated and Tenten nodded somewhat sadly. "Well I won't, so don't worry. I'll make sure he never hurts you." Tenten smiled and Neji leaned over to her and kissed her gently. "I'll protect you," he muttered once they'd parted slightly and Tenten nodded leaning forward to capture his lips again.

Back in the living room Hinata and Naruto were also kissing, Naruto clutching onto Hinata with all his strength. After a moment Hinata pulled back to catch her breath and she smiled shyly at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, kissing her gentle over and over again.

"Naruto-kun, what for?" Hinata asked between the constant kisses.

"For not be able to protect you. I couldn't even protect Iruka. I don't want you to ever get hurt again." He started at her with sad eyes and she smiled encouragingly.

"Naruto how could you have protected me then, you didn't even know me." She kissed him again and held his head in her hands. "Remember who the one that saved me was?" Naruto smiled slightly and Hinata kissed him again. "So don't think you could never protect ok?"

"Ok," he nodded and then they continued kissing until they were disturbed by Hinata's mobile ringing repeatedly. Naruto sighed as they'd been interrupted and Hinata smirked as she answered it.

"Hello.....yeah.....ok, I'll be there soon." Hinata hung up and turned to Naruto. "I've got to go home, dad needs me." Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you," He said and they walked into the kitchen to interrupt Neji and Tenten in a very intense kiss.

"I've, er, got to go," Hinata said and the two broke apart.

"I'll drive you, it's starting to get dark now so it not safe to walk," Neji said as he stood, placing on his jacket. "I'll come back," he said to Tenten, kissing her check gentle.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I want to come and see Iruka-san." Hinata said, kissing Naruto who smiled at her gentle.

"I'll call you," He replied and then they watched as Hinata and Neji departed.

Naruto then sat beside Tenten at the table and sighed deeply. Tenten smiled encouragingly at him, but they stayed silent. They were both waiting for Sai to get back as they'd then know what was going to happen next.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sai returned shortly after an hour of being gone. With him he brought Sasuke, Itachi, Temari and Shiro. Neji had returned from taking Hinata home and they'd all moved into the living room.

"I've been able to gather information of one of Orochimaru's main spies and where he lives. If we can take him out, that will cause a major downfall for Orochimaru. I know you want to go after Orochimaru, Naruto, but we're not ready yet, ok." Naruto nodded and Sai continued. "Now, I've got a plan. Shiro can get us in as he's the major sneak, than Naruto and Sasuke will go in further. Me and Itachi will be back up in the car, ready if he's not alone. If he is however you two can take him out. Naruto, do you think you can?" the boys turned to Naruto who shook his head.

"I can't, I can't kill someone," he muttered, which made Tenten and Temari gasp.

"Kill him? I thought you were taking him out?" Tenten asked, looking at all the boys horror struck.

"That's what taken him out means," Sai explained, looking at her like she was stupid or something.

"So you kill people, you've all killed people?" Temari asked, looking at Itachi who nodded faintly.

"Everyone but Naruto has, but that's not the point. Let me continue." Sai took a deep breath as Tenten looked at Neji slightly shocked. "Sasuke you'll kill this guy, but Naruto will assist you. You then call me when he's dead and will invade his place. We might be able to find out more info about Orochimaru," everyone nodded and all the boys stood.

"Sai, what do you want me to do?" Neji asked as he'd been the only boy to not been given instructions.

"Stay here and look after Tenten and Temari. Any trouble, call me." Neji nodded and the boys left.

"Be careful," Tenten and Temari both called as everyone left. They all sat there silently until Temari sighed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she muttered and Tenten glared at her as she left the two of them alone.

"Does it bother you that much?" Neji asked, looking at Tenten with sad eyes. She wanted to say no, but it did slightly. She could never imagine Neji killing anyone.

"I'm sorry," she replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Does it make you hate me?" he asked and Tenten shook her head.

"I don't hate you, it's just strange. How could you kill someone?"

"Tenten, it's not about how could I, it's about life of death. Kill or be killed and if I didn't kill someone then I'd be dead, so I'm sorry and I couldn't help it." Neji got up from his seat and paced the room.

"Sorry," Tenten muttered, standing up and grabbing Neji's arm. "I don't hate you, I understand, it just shocked me." She stopped Neji from his very constant pacing. "Sorry," she repeated.

"Don't worry," Neji muttered, hugging her tightly. "I don't ever want you to hate me."

"I never could," Tenten replied and kissed Neji gently. She stared up into his beautiful pearly eyes, which she found herself completely lost in.

"Tenten," Neji muttered, moving his hand over her face slowly. "I love you." Tenten froze still staring at him.

"What?" she asked, not understanding if she had heard him correctly.

"I said I love you and I mean it. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't ever want you to go away." He kissed her and Tenten just stood, not able to even move her lips. When he pulled away she stared at him.

"You love me?" Neji nodded and Tenten beamed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said and then pressed her lips onto his. They stood kissing for what could have been hours, both feeling completely happy and safe and not worrying about the possible dangers their friends could be in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 25.........Coming Soon.............


	25. Chapter 25

Hey **SparkyCasper** here,

**I'm sorry for not updating in long. What was it, June when i last updated? :S I'm so sorry, but life's busy , but anyway here is the next chapter. It took me awhile to write as i was unsure of the wording, but now I'm happy with it and think it came out good, so I hope you enjoy XD**

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-Five!!

Picking the lock of the back door, Naruto was able to silently press through into the house of Orochimaru's number one spy. He was home, as the upstairs lights were on, but there was no noise coming from downstairs as Naruto slipped inside the house. He gestured for Sasuke, who was hiding in the back alley, to come forward. He did, sneaking silently across the garden. Once Sasuke was inside, Naruto closed the door so gentle that a barley audible click was the only thing that was heard.

The room they both sat in was a small dark hall way with two closed doors on either side. Both of the boys checked them, pressing their ears against the doors first to hear if there was anyone inside before opening the doors slightly to peer into the room. Both where dark and empty, one being a living room and the other a kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto reclosed the doors and looked up at the staircase that was directly in front of them.

"He'll be up there," Naruto muttered, pointing up the stairs. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I'll go first." Again a nod, so Naruto took the first move up the staircase. He had to be careful and take his time as there could be some creaky stairs and if there was that could alert the spy of the intruders. Gently pressing on each step slightly was enough for Naruto to tell whether it would creak or not. The first step wouldn't, but the second would and the third would too. He was on the fifth step, which didn't creak, when Sasuke stared, copying the Naruto's pattern. After about 10 minutes, Naruto reached the top, carefully walking onto the landing and crouching low to the floor. Sasuke quickly reached the landing, crouching next to Naruto.

"Which way?" Sasuke whispered, while Naruto checked the closes door to see if he could hear anything. There was no sound, so he carefully opened it to reveal the bathroom. So there was only on other option, the door down the corridor. Naruto crept down it first, pressing his head against the door to listen in. He could hear a voice talking, but no other voice replying so he presumed the man was on the phone. When Naruto gave Sasuke the signal, the other crept down the corridor to stand next to the blond.

"After three?" Naruto asked in a whispered tone.

"After three," Sasuke agreed, holding up a clenched fist. He slowly raised a finger, followed by another. When he raised the third, both boys jumped up, Naruto slamming the door open and Sasuke pulling out his gun, holding it ready.

The room was a dimly lit room, which consisted of a desk full of document and a chair, where a man sat, slightly startled by the arrival, but not looking surprised. He stood from his chair, dropping his phone and raising his arms to show he had no weapon.

"Looks like I've been found out," he muttered in a amused grin.

"The games up, Kabuto," Sasuke said in a harsh tone, pointing the gun at him.

"I guess this is the end," Kabuto sighed.

"Indeed," Sasuke replied, pulling his finger back on the trigger before a loud BANG was heard and a body feel to the floor, dead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru watched as his most faithful gang member fell to the floor dead. It was regretful that he was gone and Orochimaru even felt sad. Kabuto was most likely the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had.

"Stupid boys," he muttered to himself, watching as the two boys now looked through the papers on Kabuto's desk. "Do you really think I wouldn't put cameras in my people's houses so I know who to punish if one falls?" He was speaking to himself as the room was completely empty. No one came in Orochimaru's room, no one but Kabuto. He'd been the only person to step foot in his bedroom but now, he was gone.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Orochimaru muttered, watching the black haired boy on his T.V screen as he looked through all of Kabuto's draws. "I never thought I'd have to punish you as you are Itachi's brother, but now a punishment is coming your way. And this time I can't go for family as that could affect Itachi." Orochimaru thought for a moment, before an idea hit him. "If I can't go for his family, then I go for the next closet thing. His girlfriend."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When you're waiting for the worst to happen, it normally doesn't come. The worst normally surprises you and leaps out of nowhere, which is why it hurts so much. When Tenten was little, the worst had happened to her. Her mother was killed and not too long after, her father. That was something she'd never expected. Now however, she expected the worst. She expected the boys to return to tell her Sai was died, or Naruto or Sasuke. She expected it to happen, so as she expected it, it didn't. The sight of them walking through the front door, laughing about a joke just made was the greatest sight in the world for her as it was completely unexpected.

"You did it?" she asked Sasuke, as he sat down opposite her in the living room.

"Piece of cake," he muttered smirking as Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Good," Tenten sighed, feeling relief wash over her. She jumped up and walked over to Sai, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight bear hug. "Don't scare me like that again." Sai chuckled, rubbing her hair playfully.

"I'll try not to, but I can't ensure anything." Tenten glared at her brother, before turning to sit back next to her boyfriend. That was probably the best answer she would get from him so she wouldn't press her chances.

"Temari?" Itachi asked and Tenten pointed up, to show she was upstairs. He nodded and wondered over to the stairs before disappearing up them.

Just then, Sasuke's phone rang. "Hello," he said, before a smile spread across his face signifying it was Sakura. "What???....oh, hun listen don't worry.....yeah I'll come over now...where are you?....wait there, I'm coming." He hung up, an expression of sadness spreading over his face.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as everyone in the room focused their attention on Sasuke.

"It's Sakura, she's crying. Her mum and dad have split up." Sasuke stood and crossed the room to grab his coat. "Sai will you drive me to Ino's, that's where she is." Sai nodded and went to grab his own coat. Tenten and Neji shared a look, before she got up to give Sasuke a hug.

"Want me to come?" she asked, knowing how sad Sakura would probably be.

"Na, she said she wants to be with me, but thanks," Sasuke replied hugging Tenten back. "I'll get her to call you in the morning." Tenten nodded and watched as the two boys left. She sat back down sighing slightly.

It's weird how when you're not expecting the worst, it happens. It creeps up on you and springs itself upon you. Well that's what happens and there's nothing you can do about it, but to stand back and watch it happen. And the worst was just about to happen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke and Sai arrived at Ino's about half an hour later as Ino lived on the other side of town; the nicer side.

Sasuke speed out of the car, when it had stopped, to the front door. He banged on it harshly, not waiting for an answer. Sai followed him, watching his friend in such a rush. Sai was sure Sakura would be fine, she was strong.

The door opened and Ino stood on the other side, looking slightly confused to see the two boys.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, walking in without an invitation.

"She's not here, she went home." Ino replied, waiting for Sai to walk in too before closing the door.

"But she said she'd wait here for me, why'd she go?"

"Home, her mum called and asked her to go home, so she left." Sasuke huffed, slamming his fist against the wall. Sai sighed, watching him.

"Come on, I'll drive you over." he muttered, kissing Ino before walking back over to the door.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, following him. They returned to the car, waving to Ino who called out her regards for Sakura, and started to pull away.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered as they drove, Sai looked at him curiously.

"For what?" he asked

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm just worried is all. I hate Sakura getting upset, she can get pretty angry." Sai laughed, clapping Sasuke on the back.

"It's what friends are for."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All the lights were off and a slightly eerie feeling was coming from Sakura's house as she entered, shaking off her coat and hanging it on the rack. All the lights were off and when she tried to switch on the hallway light, nothing happened. The fuse has blown.

"Mum!" Sakura called again, walking down her hall and into the living room. "Are you in?" when there was no answer, Sakura started to feel slightly sick. Where was her mum? Hadn't she just called to ask her to come home?

She moved out of the living room and into her kitchen, when she found her mum. She was lying on the floor, blood everywhere. Sakura screamed, looking at her mother, her face lifeless and emotionless. She dropped to her knees, feeling her pulse. It was there, but very slightly. So she jumped back to her feet and ran to the phone, trying to dial 999.

"_I'm sorry, but this phone has been disconnected." _Was the reply she got, so she slammed it back down, running back to the mother. What the hell had happened? Had she fallen or slipped and cut herself? Sakura knew she needed to find the wound, but also knew she couldn't move her in case it affected her injury.

"What do I do?" she thought, going back beside her mum and feeling her heart beat. It was there, which was a good sign.

Then, a noise escaped her mum's lips, so small it was just a whisper.

"Mum?" Sakura asked, realising for the first time that tears where rolling down her face.

"Sak-ura" she muttered in a raspy voice, which sounded painful.

"Don't talk," Sakura replied, stroking her mums pale face as her eyes opened slightly.

"r...r...run," her mother whispered.

"Run?" Sakura asked, feeling rather confused now and getting even more panicky. Her mum didn't reply, just nodded. "Why?" Sakura asked, watching as her eyes closed slowly.

"Because," a cold voice answered behind Sakura, which made her whole body freeze over. "She didn't want you to reach the same fate."

Slowly, Sakura turned around to face the man she wished she'd never have to meet. Orochimaru stood behind her, a knife clenched in his hand, which was covered in blood. Sakura couldn't even scream as he walked over to her, she just sat emotionlessly watching him.

"Blame your boyfriend," he muttered, before taking his knife and digging it into the surface of Sakura's stomach. She winched, but didn't move otherwise. She couldn't. "No one messes with me or my property."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 26.........Coming Soon.............


	26. Chapter 26

Hey **SparkyCasper** here,

**Again I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long, but here it is. I WILL try to be faster with the next chapter, but as always I can't make any promises, so just enjoy this one. XD**

Disclaimer---- I do not own Naruto!!!! Just the Story plot!!!

Summary- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main-Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke

How Quickly Life Can Change!!

Chapter Twenty-Six!!

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, slamming on the front door to her house. Sai lingered behind him, waiting for the door to open. There were lights on inside, showing the two boys there was someone home. "SAKURA!" Sasuke called again, starting to worry now. Why was it taking so long to answer? The door opened then, revealing a large man standing in the frame.

"Mr Haruno" Sasuke said disappointed it wasn't Sakura. "Is Sakura in?"

"Sasuke, no she's not. Here this was on the table for you." Mr Haruno handed Sasuke an envelop with his name on it.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, stopping Mr Haruno from going into the house. He stopped and studied the two boys.

"Read the letter and you'll find out," the older man said, before closing the door. Sasuke glanced at Sai, who just shrugged, before ripping into the letter. It read, _Dear Sasuke, everything's crazy right now so I can't see you. Me and mum have gone away for awhile to clear our heads. I'll see you when I get back. Sakura. _Sai read the letter over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why would she just leave like that?" He asked his younger friend, who was re-reading the note over and over again.

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered, still not taking his eyes off of the piece of paper.

"Well come on, we better get back. They'll be worried if we don't." Sasuke nodded, following Sai back to the car.

The whole journey home, neither of the boys spoke as Sasuke was still observing the letter, like it had some kind of secret message in it. Sai on the other hand didn't see anything suspicious about it, but thought that maybe Sasuke was fretting about it too much.

However when they arrived home, Sasuke stopped Sai just before they entered the house.

"This isn't her handwriting, its very similar, almost an exact copy, but it's not hers." he said, shoving the note in Sai's hand.

"Isn't it," Sai asked, taking it and looking at it. As he'd never seen Sakura's handwriting before he thought it looked right, like any other teenage girls.

"No, its not," Sasuke muttered, rage boiling in him. "Something's happened to her."

"Sasuke you can't jump to conclusions." Sai said, placing his key in the door and entering the house."We'll get Tenten to look at it to see what she thinks." Sasuke huffed, not replying, but walked through Sai's house into the kitchen after him.

"Is she okay?" Tenten asked the moment the two boys entered. She was still sitting next to Neji on the sofa, with Temari next to her. Naruto nor Itachi were there.

"Look at this," Sai said, handing Tenten the note. Sasuke sat on the sofa opposite them, watching Tenten closely as she read it.

"Aw, so you didn't get to see her," She asked, handing Temari the note.

"No we didn't," Sai said glancing over at Sasuke who was still silent. "You don't recognise anything strange with the note?" he asked. Tenten and Temari shared a glance, both looking over the note again.

"Not really," Tenten said.

"It's not her handwriting!" Sasuke yelled, hitting the sofa in frustration.

"It looks like hers," Temari said and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"But she doesn't write my name like that," Sasuke said, getting off the sofa and walking over to the other. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which he handed to the girls. "She always writes it like that."

The girls looked at the paper, which read _I love Sasuke. _The S in Sasuke was written like a snake, the A a heart, the U a smile face and the E a star. Neji and Sai looked at the paper, both trying to hold back a laugh, looking at Sasuke who was actually blushing.

"I never said I like it," he muttered, turning away from his friends. "But that how she always writes it."

"She was probably in a rush and didn't have time." Neji explained, thinking that this was a pretty silly thing to base his argument on.

"No," Tenten said, studying the note carefully. "Writing like this is second nature to Sakura. She does it with my name too. I don't think she would have forgotten." She looked over at Sasuke, who nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, who exactly do you think this is then?" Sai asked, suddenly annoyed. He only saw it as a note so_ he_ didn't see the big fuss in it.

"Well I don't know, maybe someone kidnapped her." Sasuke spat back, annoyed that Sai was taking this so lightly.

"Who would kidnap her?"

"Orochimaru might, what if he found out that I killed Kabuto and decided to get revenge." Sai glared at Sasuke, frustrated.

"I think you should get home to cool down. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Sasuke glared back at Sai for a moment, before turning and storming out of the door. "Neji take him home please." Sai said, slumping down in one of the sofas. Neji, nodded, kissing Tenten on the cheek before running after Sasuke.

"Sai, don't you think you should be more considerate of Sasuke?" Tenten asked, watching her brother sourly. She didn't think it was very fair for him to be so harsh with Sasuke.

"He's just whining, I don't need that." Sai replied, digging into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Where did Naruto and Itachi go?"

"Home," Temari muttered, watching Tenten's surprised expression when Sai had pulled out the cigarettes.

"When the hell did you start smoking?" Tenten asked, getting up from her chair and walking over to her brother.

"Since life got too stressful," Sai replied, bringing out a lighter in the intention of lighting up.

"Not in this house," Tenten fumed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it. She dropped the remains on the floor, before storming upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Sai asked Temari, who just shrugged before following Tenten up the stairs, leaving Sai alone in the living room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A whole week passes without anyone hearing for Sakura. Sai keep insisting she was away and that there was noting to worry about, but Sasuke thought different. He was convinced that something had happened to her, so much that he started looking for her. Nobody bothered to stop him as that would make no different. Sasuke was stubborn and everyone knew it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week had passed and still nothing was heard from Sakura. Tenten was trying hard not to worry about her, but she did. How could she not when she hadn't called any of them _and_ with Orochimaru out there. What if Sasuke was right, what should they do? Should they try to look for her? Sai didn't think so, but he had other things on his mind. Everyone did.

Tenten was gentle awoke by Ino that morning. She was sitting on the edgy of her bed, wearing a bright yellow top and a sunny expression.

"What?" Tenten asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed. Looking over she saw Temari too had been woken up and was too looking very sleepy.

"I want to talk to you," Ino said, her expression turning suddenly serious.

"About what?" Temari asked, moving from her blow up bed to sit next to Tenten under the covers. Ino shifted so she was sitting at the edgy of the bed, more comfortably.

"I'm worried," Ino muttered, looking down at her hands. "About Sakura, and….er……Sai." Neither Tenten nor Temari said anything here, just waited for her to continue. Tenten too was slightly worried about both Sakura and Sai, but wanted to wait to see what Ino said. "Why hasn't she text me, she always text's me. Or why not Sasuke? I don't believe she'd just disappear and not say anything, especially after she asked Sasuke to go see her." She paused here, glancing slightly at Tenten, wondering how to phrase the next part without causing offense. Tenten said nothing but waited. She was wondering if Ino was picking up the changes in Sai like she had been.

"And, Sai. Tenten I don't know if you've realised but he's been acting strangely lately. He started smoking and won't tell me why and didn't deny it when I asked him about drugs, and when we're alone her wont leave me alone, always touching me and telling me he loves me. He's not himself; he's really insecure and keeps accusing me of cheating on him. What's wrong with him?" She looked at Tenten pleadingly and Tenten reached out to take her friends hand in her own. She had no idea all of this was happening or why. Why was Sai acting like such a jerk lately, to everyone?

"You think he's doing drugs?" Tenten asked, running over the things Ino said. She shook her head, still leaning into Tenten, but said no more.

"When did he start to act differently?" Temari asked.

"A few weeks ago," Ino replied.

"Maybe he's just stressed," Tenten suggested, completely sure that wasn't the actually reason, but trying not to think about what could be wrong with him. Ino shrugged, lying down on the bed, on top of Tenten's lap.

"Will you talk to him?" she asked, snuggling into Tenten's lap.

"Of course, how about we go down and see if he's there." Ino looked up at Tenten with a panicked look. "But I won't say anything now, I'll just observe. Honestly the past week I've been so busy with school and Sakura and Neji that I haven't had time to think about Sai, but I'll sort it out ok?" Ino nodded, hugging Tenten.

"Thank you," she whispered, making Tenten smile. She was glad Ino cared enough about Sai to talk to her, but he couldn't be giving her shit. Sai may be Tenten's brother, but Ino was one of her best friends and she wouldn't let him hurt her.

They left the bedroom together, Tenten and Temari still in , down to the living room which was deserted. Temari immediately went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone, like always. She was such a helping hand in the kitchen and Tenten loved having her there. Her cooking was awesome. Ino and Tenten both went to sit on the sofa while Temari cooked, insisting she didn't need any help.

"How did you get in here if Sai didn't let you in?" Tenten asked, wondering for the first time.

"Gaara let me in, he was on his way out. He's so cute, don't you think?"

"NO!" Temari yelled from the kitchen, making the two girls laugh. Temari was strangely over protective of her brothers. "And maybe keep off of that when Sai's around, you did mention something about him accusing you of cheating right?" Ino nodded, taking that in.

"I guess that will probably be a good idea," she muttered, thinking it over. Tenten on the other hand was thinking over something else Ino had said. Drugs.

"Ino," she muttered, pulling the girls attention to her. "You know you said about drugs, was you being serious." Ino gazed at Tenten with a hazed and sad expression.

"He didn't say he was, but when I mention it he didn't deny it. Drugs can make people insecure and paranoid, so it was only a thought I had. But I don't think he'd actually do it, do you?" Tenten frowned thinking it over. Her natural instinct was to yell 'no, or course not' but with Sai lately that seemed impossible. A month ago she would have bet anything he'd never smoke, but here he was starting. Things weren't adding up with Sai so Tenten couldn't tell anymore. What was up with him?

Speaking of the devil, he wandered down the stairs, a huge yawn escaping his lips. He took a quick a look around the living room, saw Ino and plodded over to sit beside her. When he sat, he lent over and kissed her hard on the mouth, surprising both her and Tenten. That was a kiss that should probably have been kept private.

"Sai, do you mind, you have an audience," Tenten spat, watching Ino's face turn red in embarrassment and how Sai just smiled smugly, placing his arms around Ino, hugging her like she was a prize.

"It's only you Tenten" he muttered, leaning back and kissing her again. Tenten took note of how forceful he was with Ino and how she said nothing to protest, just returned the kiss. He'd never normally force Ino to kiss him if she was unwilling and right now she looked very unwilling.

Temari entered the living soon after, carrying a box and chucking it to Sai, hitting him on the head.

"Ow," he moaned, picking the parcel up and glaring at Temari. "What's this?"

"It just got posted," she replied, wandering back into the kitchen. Sai gazed at it, before ripping it open.

"Have you ordered anything?" Ino asked, leaning over him. She appeared to Tenten to be trying to act more comfortable with Sai, as not to offend him. Tenten however thought that if it was her she'd be so pissed.

"Nope," Sai replied, pulling out the inside of the parcel, revealing a tape.

"Porn?" Tenten joked, laughing as Sai glared at her.

"Of course not, I'll just put it on," he moved off the sofa, went to the television and put the DVD on. Tenten and Ino waited to see what it was, while Sai pressed play. It loaded then huge words appeared on the screen. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! Tenten shared a glance with the others, before turning back to the T.V, completely bemused by what was happening. Then the words disappeared and a video come on, leaving all three of them completely stunned.

It was what looked like the footage of a CTV camera, of a small dark room. There was a person in the corner, unconscious. There was no mistaking that person. It was Sakura. All three of them watch on in horror as someone entered the room, walked over to her and grabbed her hair, awaking her. Then it was just commotion. Sakura was silently screaming, as no sound was admitted from the screen, fighting against the many people that came in, hitting her and beating her to the ground. She fought back, but not that it helped much. They where too strong for her and the pain on her face was evident as they repeated hit her until she fell back onto the floor. Then, to the disgust of the watchers, they started taking off her clothes.

"Turn it off," Ino muttered, trembling from head to toe. Sai didn't move, he couldn't. "TURN IT OFF!" she screamed, leaning forward and up chucking in the living room bin. Sai grabbed the control, switching it off and leaning over his girlfriend while she was sick, also trembling. Temari walked in hearing the noise.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching Ino being sick, Sai trembling and Tenten, who now had tears rolling down her face.

"Call the others, we need them now," Sai muttered, shaking through his teeth. Temari didn't need telling twice and was already pulling the phone out of her pocket. Even she could tell something was seriously wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 27.........Coming Soon.............


	27. Chapter 27

Hey SparkyCasper Here,

Long time since I updated, which I must apologise for. Life took over. Including this chapter there is only 4 chapter's left, which makes me sad but also excited.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the story plot!

Summery- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main- Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke.

**How Quickly Life Can Change **

**Chapter 27**

Silence. No one knew what to say, but then what could you say when you'd just discovered you're friend is being held hostage by your mortal enemy and might not even be breathing. There was nothing that could be said to that.

Once Temari had managed to calm the others down she called Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Neji over. Sasuke, Itachi and Sai where now upstairs re-watching the tape, because Sasuke demanded he had to watch it, while everyone else sat downstairs waiting. Tenten still felt sick, she couldn't erase the images she's seen on the TV and couldn't take her eyes off of the box set. Ino had stopped being sick but was sat curled up in a ball crying while Temari hugged her. Naruto and Hinata sat on the opposite sofa both looking deep in thought. They were waiting for the others to return so they could hear the plan. Now they had to do something. Tenten knew they couldn't sit back any longer. It was time for action.

"How'd this happen?" Ino muttered solemnly, lifting her head and glancing around at the others.

"Orochimaru clearly discovered a way to break us," Neji replied from next to Tenten. He had his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"But Sakura has nothing to do with this fight. This is your fight." Ino's voice was raised as she glared at Neji, clearly taking her anger out on him.

"She knew what she was getting into, we warned her of the consequences and she choose to stay with Sasuke, just like the rest of you, so it's as much her fight as it is ours." Neji's eyes with flaring as he stood and shouted across the room at Ino. Everyone looked shocked at Neji's outburst and Tenten grabbed his arm, pulling him back on to the sofa. There was a tense silence which was thankfully broken by the three guys coming back down the stairs. They looked around at the atmosphere in the room but didn't say anything about it. Sasuke didn't make eye contact with any of them as he sat on the sofa next to Naruto.

"What's the plan Sai?" Naruto asked, watching his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Sai looked at Naruto, then at the rest of the group, all of which looked scared, nervous, but ready for action. They all did know the consequences of their actions, they knew the danger they were in, but it didn't matter now. They had to save Sakura and take Orochimaru down. That was something they all agreed on.

"We fight," Sai muttered, stopping his eyes to look at Tenten. He couldn't imagine anything worse then losing her and right now he knew she was in danger. He wouldn't let Orochimaru have her. "We get serious and we fight till this is finished."

Everyone around the room nodded, knowing that finished meant either Orochimaru was killed of one of there own.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi's pace picked up as he entered the main entrance to Orochimaru's lair. He was furious. How could Orochimaru do this. Why was he beating around the bush, why wouldn't he just attack Sai, kill him and be done with it. It was infuriating Itachi. He stormed down the long corridor, which lead to Orochimaru's room, determined not to look in any of the window's of the passing cells. Sakura could be in any one of them.

When he reached the door he didn't even knock, but slammed it open, marching in. Orochimaru sat behind his large desk, smirking. He wasn't at all surprised to see Itachi. He'd probably seen him coming on the security camera's he kept all over the place.

"Itachi-kun, how nice of you to visit me," he drooled, licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue. "I thought you'd forgotten what team you where playing for."

"Orochimaru, why are you doing this?" Itachi asked, losing some of his anger at Orochimaru's comment. _What team was he playing for?_

"What exactly do you mean Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru's voice was so mocking as he obviously teased Itachi.

"Sakura, why take her? What reason is that for? She doesn't belong is this fight. Why not just attack Sai, why hurt the girls?" Itachi felt his eyes water, not having realised how much the prospect of Sakura being hurt hurt him. He didn't want to care this much about Sai's team, but he did.

Orochimaru smirked, standing from his chair and walked over to lean on the front of his desk, directly in front of Itachi. "Listen, everything I do, I do for a reason. I hurt the people closest to that gang to blind them in emotions. That's why I do it, because that pathetic gang has emotions which get in the way. That is what makes us different." His smirk grew so wide that Itachi was sure his face would split open. Orochimaru was right, Sai's gang did suffer emotions, it was what made them human. But Orochimaru wasn't so different.

"What about Hinata?" He asked, watching as Orochimaru's eyes twitched at her name. "Don't you're emotions for her get in you're way. What if she died, wouldn't that effect you. You love her right. That's why you haven't taken her or wont hurt her to get at Naruto. Because she means to much to you." Orochimaru snapped, leaped forward, grabbed Itachi by the throat and pushed him against the wall. His's pupils had shrunk to the size of a snakes and Itachi could tell he'd really pissed him off.

"Hinata means nothing to me, she is just a girl. Don't confuse my feelings for anyone, especially her." Itachi gasped, trying to breath as Orochimaru tightened his grip around his neck. He spat in Itachi's face, before dropping him to the floor, where he fell in a slump, breathing heavily. "Don't talk about her in my presence again." Itachi nodded looking up at Orochimaru. He'd really hit a nerve there.

A load knock at the door really jogged Itachi into reality and he quickly made to his feet before Orochimaru ordered the person in. A large boy entered, looking between the two men. It was rather obvious that something had happen, from Itachi's scruffy clothes, the spit on his face and Orochimaru's angry expression.

"Erm, I have her Orochimaru-sama," He muttered in a gruff voice. "Should I come back later?"

"No, it fine bring her in," Orochimaru said, going back to sit behind his desk, a frown still etched in his forehead. The man left and a few minuets later returned dragging a girl with him, who was thrashing about angrily.

"Get off," she screamed as the man pushed her on to the floor. Itachi's eye widened as he saw a beaten, bruised and bloody Sakura in a heap. She raised her head to stare at Orochimaru, pure hate in her eyes. "What do you want?" she muttered, berthing heavily. Her eyes were black and puffy and blood was trickling from mouth. She flicked her eyes away from Orochimaru and caught sight of Itachi. She blinked, then blinked again. "Itachi?"

"Ohhh you recognise your so called friend through those puffy eyes." Orochimaru laughed shrilly, his pervious angry forgotten.

"Itachi, why are you here?" Sakura asked concern in her voice, slowly standing to her feet. She wobbled slightly, but stood none the less.

"Itachi, tell your kid brothers girlfriend why you're here, why don't you?" Itachi shook his head, biting his lip. Why did she have to see him? Why did she sound worried about him? Why did he have to be here? "Wont talk," Orochimaru purred. "Why don't I explain then." He turned to Sakura, his slimy grin back. "You're precious little Sasuke lives with a traitor. Itachi here is working for me, while feeding information to me from your friends." Sakura looked from Orochimaru to Itachi, wide eyes.

"He's lying, Itachi tell me he's lying," she muttered, tears raising in her eyes.

"Sakura.." Itachi whispered, gulping slightly.

"Tell me," she repeated, voice raising slightly. Itachi looked at her, feeling ashamed, before looking away.

"Sorry." Sakura let out a scream before going towards Itachi, hitting him repeatedly. She was too weak to do any damage but Itachi let her. He deserved it. All the while Orochimaru laughed, load, cold and shrill.

Long after Itachi returned home all he could hear was Sakura's scream mixed in with Orochimaru's laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten's living room was almost empty of people after the long tactics they had come up with. Everyone but Hinata had gone. She sat, thinking in the living room. Despite Sai coming up with a good plan, Hinata had her own. She knew that out of all her friends she was the only one who could possible save Sakura. She knew the ins and outs of Orochimaru's lair, having been there before and been around all of the lair. She knew where the prisoner cells where and where Orochimaru's office was. And she knew that out of all her friends she was the only one that stood a chance of surviving entering it.

Movement on the stairs made Hinata lift her head to see Tenten coming down. She smiled at her friend before coming to sit with her.

"You okay?" Tenten asked, leaning her head on Hinata's shoulder, snuggling up to her.

"Yeah, just thinking," Hinata replied leaning her own head on top of Tenten's.

"What you thinking about? Sakura?" Hinata nodded in reply to Tenten's question, even though Tenten couldn't see her. "You know we'll save her. We wont let them hurt her anymore." Again Hinata nodded, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Tenten was her best friend so Hinata knew she had to tell her what she was planning to do.

"Tenten," She muttered, lifting her head and waited for Tenten to lift her own before she continued. "I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Tenten asked, looking concerned at the expression on Hinata's face. She knew her friend inside out and right now she could tell something was bothering her.

"Well about Sakura. I know we came up with a plan, but I kind of came up with my own." She looked nervously at Tenten before continuing. "I'm going to break into Orochimaru's lair and save her." Tenten's mouth slightly dropped as she stared at Hinata.

"Hin, you can't be serious," Tenten muttered lifting her hand to Hinata's face. "There's no way you can go save her on your own, its too dangerous."

"It's not, not for me" Tenten bit her lip. Deep down she understood what Hinata was saying. She knew too well that Orochimaru wouldn't kill her, or let anyone hurt her.

"What if Orochimaru hurts you again. What if he.." but Tenten couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to imagine Hinata being hurt again. Hinata smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Tenten, I know the dangers, but please. I have to do this. This is the only thing I can do." Tenten nodded, her own eye's filling with tears.

"Let me go with you, we can do it together."

"No, Tenten. Orochimaru could use you too much. I have to go alone."

"But what about Naruto? Will you tell him?" At this Hinata bit her lip, shaking her head. Tenten could see the guilt in her eyes. "When will you do it?" Hinata looked Tenten in the eye, she looked scared but determined at the same time.

"Tomorrow…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 28….Coming Soon….


	28. Chapter 28

Hey SparkyCasper Here,

So sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in forever, school took over but i'm now finished, so expect updates often and quicker. Including this chapter there is only 4 chapter's left, which makes me sad but also excited. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the story plot!

Summery- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main- Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke.

**How Quickly Life Can Change **

**Chapter 28**

Her mind was made and there was no turning back now. Hinata knew this as she approached Orochimaru's lair. She was scared and nervous and there was no telling whether or not her plan would actually work, but she had to try. For Sakura.

Just as Hinata was about to walk through the freehold she heard voices approaching on the other side. This made her heart race. She hadn't expected to meet this many people so soon. What if they wouldn't let her see Orochimaru. She knew that avoiding these people was necessary, so made a swift motion to the left, ducking behind the bushes that were there. A dozen of people must have passed through the courtyard. Hinata sneaked a peak at them. They all looked excited and hyper. Something was clearly going on and Hinata was able to see the shiny gint of guns in most of the peoples pockets. That scared her. She knew what danger she was getting into by doing this, but actually seeing the guns made her heart beat double time and the reality of what was going on actually hit home.

When the sound of footsteps had disappeared Hinata snuck out of her hiding place and approached the main entrance. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself she opened the door. But no one was there. The desk in the entrance room was empty. That struck Hinata as odd. Why would the security leave their desk? Something big must be going on. However she couldn't let that stop her now, so she continued down the corridor she knew lead to Orochimaru's office. The rooms on either side of the corridor were cells which Hinata knew was where Orochimaru kept his prisoners, as she had once been a prisoner in one of them. She decide not to look in them. Sakura would sure enough be in there, but she couldn't face her. Not if she could get her free.

The corridor came to an end and Hinata gulped. Once she'd knocked on the door there was no turning back. Her fist was shaking as she lifted it to knock three gentle knocks. And she waited. But there was answer, so she knocked again. And again. She waited and again there was no answer. Surely Orochimaru couldn't be out, Hinata was under the impression that he practically lived here. But clearly he had other things to do. This put Hinata at a halt. Her plan was stuck without Orochimaru. How else could she get Sakura free, unless she had the keys. The keys which Orochimaru kept in his room, on a hock behind his desk. Hinata's eyes surveyed the door. Orochimaru wouldn't possible leave the door unlocked. Not when there was nobody here, no security. He wouldn't be that careless. Unless of course he never imagined that someone would go in there. Could Orochimaru be that arrogant? Hinata decided he could, so she place her hand on the door knob, the cold metal pressed against her palm, and she twisted. And to her amazement it opened. Orochimaru clearly had too much faith in his staff or his reputation.

Now however Hinata felt more panicky. Now she wasn't trading herself for Sakura, she was breaking in. She could only imagine the terrible things Orochimaru would do to her if he caught her, so she had to be quick.

Running through the door and past the desk Hinata grabbed the keys from there place on the hook. She tried her best to ignore the cold shaky feeling that rushed over her as she was in the office. She tried to not panic as she exited the office, closing the door behind her. She had to stay calm. Now the only thing to do was to find Sakura, but there was a dozen cells down this corridor. The only thing she could do was start at the top and make her way door, so she did, unlocking the first door to find nothing. Her shaky hands made it hard for her too unlocked the doors quick and she knew she was against the clock. Someone could come at any moment. But Hinata had to continue.

The second, third and forth door all showed the same results as the first but Hinata carried on none the less. She could almost hear her heart beating in her ears and she turned the key in the fifth door and swung it open. This time this room wasn't empty. The inhabitance of the room was lying on a bed at the back of the cell, curled in a ball and facing the wall opposite. Relief rushed over Hinata as she saw the person she was searching for. Sakura. She stepped further in the room, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it, she'd found her. Now Hinata just needed to get Sakura out of there. Hinata was just about to open her mouth when Sakura spoke, in a harsh and broken voice.

"Come to tell me their dead? That you finished them all off?" She asked, tears clearly evident in her voice. Hinata couldn't understand what she was saying, but clearly Sakura thought it was Orochimaru or a guard in her room.

"Sakura," Hinata muttered, stepping even closer. She saw how her friend's back tensed at the sound of her voice and slowly, very slowly Sakura turned to face Hinata. Her face was bruised badly, her eyes bloodshot, red with tears but the surprise on her face was what made Hinata's own eyes well in tears. The look of shock that Hinata might actually be herself and here to save Sakura was one look Hinata found too painful.

"Hinata, how'd you…" Sakura muttered, lifting her body off of the bed with much effort. She was clearly very weak and it looked as if she would barley be able to stand.

"I'm here to save you," Hinata muttered, walking right over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her. She felt herself sob slight, but Hinata knew she couldn't get too caught up in the moment. Hinata had to remember where she was.

"How?" Sakura asked when Hinata drew back, looking still as shocked as before.

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here before someone comes." Hinata helped pull Sakura to her feet. She was right in assuming that the girl could barley stand. her legs were shaking and she looked like she would collapse, but Hinata was strong and, wrapping her arm around her waist, she was able to pull Sakura along without much struggle.

"I still don't understand," Sakura muttered as they left the cell and started down the corridor. They were walking very slowly, but as quick as they could. Hinata was very aware of the anxiety she felt as she pulled the other girl along.

"I know, but I'll explain it later." HInata's voice was slightly puffed as dragging Sakura did require some effort.

"But how did you escape?" Sakura muttered. Hinata stopped, looking over at Sakura's face. She had worry and fear all other it.

"Escape from what?" Now Hinata was the one bemused by Sakura.

"Orochimaru. He's gone to Tenten's now, he's gone to kill Sai. Itachi told him the address. Hinata, Itachi works for Orochaimaru." Hinata's face fell and dread took over her.

"We need to get out of here."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nerve racking for Tenten sitting at home, doing nothing, waiting. The boys had gone out to find some information on Orochimaru and had left Ino, Temari and Tenten at home alone. Everyone thought Hinata was at home, but Tenten was the only one who knew where she really was. She couldn't stop the feeling of dread that came with all their absences. She felt she should have done something more to stop Hinata, or to have at least gone with her. She hated the waited and the not knowing.

"They'll be fine, their only looking for information," Temari said from the sofa opposite Tenten. Although her voice sounded cool and carefree, Tenten knew it was a lie. She knew Temari was worried too, but for different reasons. Tenten had no fear in her for the boys, she believed they would be okay. It was Hinata she was worried about. Obviously she couldn't express those feelings to the others as she promised she'd keep it a secret, so nodding and agreeing was the only thing she could do.

"This is so strange, right?" Ino muttered, her voice deeply fearful. Tenten thought that out of everyone, she was taking this the hardest. The gangs, the thought of Sakura being gone, the thought of death. Ino had never had to deal with the death of anyone close to her or the suffering, so she was finding this very hard indeed.

"Yeah, but we need to stay positive. Thats the only way to get through this," Temari replied, for some reason Tenten found she was being very optimistic, but maybe that was just her way with dealing with it.

A loud ring sounded which almost made Tenten jump out of her skin. It was the door. One single long ring that had cut through the room. The girls knew they weren't supposed to answer the door to anyone, as Sai had said it wasn't safe. It rang again. the girls looked at each other nervously.

"Its probably no one," Temari muttered, but this time her voice wasn't as positive.

"I'll take a look," Tenten said, standing. She wouldn't answer the door, but just peak through. It might just be a salesman, they need not worry if so and Tenten knew if she didn't check she would be worrying until the boys returned.

She left the living room and made her way into the kitchen. Through the glass she could make out the outline of a large person, most likely a man. She ducked drown and crouched over to the door. Slowly and carefully she lifted the curtain of the window next to the door and peered through. A man was standing there and instantly Tenten recognised him. Orochimaru. She dropped the curtain almost instantly and pressed her back against the wall, heart racing in her chest. How had he found them? Had he been following them? What could they do?

Temari's head peered around the door. She too was being careful and sneaky. One look at Tenten's face and Temari could tell it wasn't no one.

_Who?_ she mouthed, her eyes wide.

_Him!_ Tenten mouthed back and Temari nodded, biting her lip. She waved Tenten over and she was just about to craw over to her when the letter flap lifted. Temari quickly hid back in the living room and Tenten tried hard not to make a noise. The letter flap was directly next to her head.

"We know you're in there," came the drooling voice of Orochimaru. There was obviously humour in his voice. Tenten's heart was now racing uncontrollable in her chest and she felt tears prick in her eyes. She was scared. "Don't' worry we'll just use force." The letter flap closed and almost instantly Tenten felt the door being kicked behind her. She stood and fled into the living room where the others two, both as panic struck as Tenten, waited.

"What do we do? Ino muttered. She was shaking all over.

"Back door," Tenten said, hurriedly making her way over to the back door. She quickly unlocked it and threw it open, only to be met with two men standing about 10 feet away from her. They grinned at her and ran forward, but Tenten had already slammed the door shut and bolted it. She could hear their yelling from the other side and they too began to bang on the door. The kitchen door was starting to sound like it was being defeated.

"What now?" Temari muttered, looking around in panic. She had her phone in her hand and was obviously ringing Itachi, but it didn't look too successful.

"Upstairs, we need to hide," Tenten said, pushing the others over to the stairs.

"But they know we're here. They'll tear the place up looking for us." Ino replied, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Temari stood behind her, also looking at Tenten, like she was somehow the leader. She didn't for one second like that position.

"We just need to buy ourselves more time to contact the boys." She replied, still pushing them up. The only things they could hope to do was to get in contact with one of them. Ino started running fall pelt up the stairs, closely followed by Temari and Tenten bring up the rear. The attic door was at the end of the corridor and they all run up it. The attic it's selft was small and only held a few of there old possessions. Just as Tenten closed the door she heard one of the doors below give way and heard voices. She slammed the door and bolted it. Temari was already dragging a old chest of draws over to sit in front of the door and Ino was frantically dialling on her phone.

"What are we gonna do Tem?" Tenten muttered, finally letting panic wash over.

"We hope for the best and pray they don't kill us," Temari answered bluntly. She took Tenten's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Tenten nodded and the walked over to where Ino stood.

"All there phones are off," she muttered, placing her phone back in her pocket. Tenten reached over and grabbed her hand. Ino was crying and she leant down onto her shoulder. Tenten glanced at Temari, who smiled weakly. And they waited.

Voices soon drew near. They could hear the sounds of things being thrown around downstairs and load, humorus voices. The closer they drew the more Tenten's heart beater in her chest. She tried one last time for Neji, but nothing. Sai, nothing. That was it. No one was coming to their rescue. All they could hope was that the boys returned soon.

The door knob turned and someone pushed, but with no avail. Temari and Tenten stood forward slightly, pushing Ino behind them. They weren't feeling completely brave, but they were braver then Ino and therefore had to protect her. More pushing. The lock broke. Tenten's breath deepen as they started to push the chest of draws out of the way. What could they do but wait? Her heart hammered in her chest. They pushed more. Temari's hand was clammy. More pushing. The chest of draws was almost out of the way. Ino sobbed. One last large push and the chest of draws was out of the way, flying across the floor. And the men walked through. There were six men, all large, tall and muscular. Orochimaru lead them, a snaky grin plastered across his face.

"Evening girls," he muttered, walking further into the room. His men all separated so they were spread out behind him. Now the girls were completely trapped.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked, her voice shaking and her breath sharp. Orochimaru grinned, watching Tenten closely.

"Actually I want nothing from you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." His smirk made Tenten's skin crawl and she shuddered in fear. Orochimaru looked at the other five guys, nodding slightly. The instant he did all the men moved forward towards the girls. Tenten clenched in fear as they came over. One man grabbed Ino's arm attempting to pull her away which just made Tenten snap.

"Leave her," she spat, pushing the man off of Ino, but suddenly another man had grabbed her neck and pulled her backwards, making her breath catch in her throat. Ino allowed herself to be dragged backwards towards the back of the attic, while Temari lashed out at a man who'd similarly grabbed her around the waist. The man wasted no time in punching Temari square in the jaw, stopping her movements and causing a painful snap to sound. She cried out in pain, allowing herself to be separated from Tenten. Tenten seeing this let herself be taken away to the opposite side of the room, watching as Temari spat blood from her mouth. Orochimaru let out a shrilling cackle, watching all the commotion from a safe distance.

"What do you want from us?" Tenten repeated, this time somewhat desperate. She was scared now and angry but mostly she just wanted to be freed.

"Like I said before" Orochimaru smiled "I want nothing from you, but now I have you you will act as the perfect lure for the boys." His smirk made Tenten's skin crawl but right now all she could do was wait, and hope for a miracle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tenten, Temari, Ino!" Sai's voice called up from the kitchen, panic clearly visible. Obviously Orochimaru's gang hadn't bothered to tidy up the mess they'd left of the broken down doors.

Orochimaru, who was currently standing next to Tenten, bent down to whisper in her ear. "Reply we're up here, in the attic." He snarled so close that Tenten could feel his tongue on her ear lob.

"Why should I?" Tenten muttered back, sounder far braver then she was.

"Tenten, you here?" Neji's voice this time called up. Their fast movements could be heard on the lowest level of the house. Orochimaru nodded over to the man who currently had his arm's around Ino and, on receiving his order, said man pulled out a knife and pressed in against Ino's neck. A small droplet of blood cut through the surface and Ino winced in pain.

Automatically Tenten yelled "Up here, in the attic" at the top of her lungs. What else could she have done, then possible bringing her brother to his doom. Movement's where heard below, the running up stairs and suddenly Tenten felt herself being shoved into the middle of the room, in plain sight for when the attic door opened. She gave a quick glance around. Orochimaru and all his men hid themselves in the shadows on the attic, one standing by the door to close it once all the boy where in. Ino still had the knife pushed to her throat and silent tears where escaping her eyes. Temari was at the the other end, the largest man's arm around her throat almost strangling her. Blood trickled down her nose, out of her mouth and from the top of her head. Tenten admired her friends fight, she was brave to keep fighting back.

The attic door flew open and to Tenten's dread all 5 boys ran in. She'd actually been hoping some might stay downstairs, then maybe they had a chance of escaping. Sai and Neji both immediately ran other to her, looking worried. Before they could say anything Tenten let out a sob.

"Sorry" she muttered. She had brought them all to their doom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 29….Coming Soon….


	29. Chapter 29

Hey SparkyCasper Here,

Okay so it's been a while, a long while, but here it is, Chapter 29, the second from last chapter. The next one will be up _very _soon so wait for that one! And enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the story plot!

Summery- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main- Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke.

**How Quickly Life Can Change **

**Chapter 29**

The boys all stood still in the middle of the attic, none moving. They hadn't seen Orochimaru or his gang yet, but from the tone in Tenten's voice they could tell what was happening.

"So we meet again," Orochimaur's drooling voice came from the shadows. All the boys turned to look at him, no one saying anything or moving. "..Sai!"

Tenten glanced over to her brother, whose back was facing her. She saw his fist clench into a ball and wondered what he was thinking. Was he scared like she was? Was he angry? Did he think they would be able to get out of here alive?

"It's nice of you to bring all of your friends too," Orochimaru continued, walking around the room to stand beside Ino. "What an attractive girlfriend you have here," he mumbled, leaning down onto her and running his hand down her face. She shuddered under his touch and Sai tensed up even more. Itachi quickly glance nervously around the room until his eyes fell on Temari. She looked the worst out of the girls and his stomach turned as he saw what had happened to her. He felt sick.

"They have nothing to do with this," Sai muttered, clearly holding back what he truly wanted to say seeing as there was a knife pressed to his girlfriend's throat. "Let them leave!" Orochimaru let out a loud chuckle, standing straight again.

"You, Sai, have involved them in this." He smirked and walked closer to Sai.

"What good will come out of hurting them?" Sai spat back, standing his ground as Orochimaru stood inches from his face.

"It's amusing to watch you suffer," Orochimaru replied, his face turning into a sneer. Sai glared at him, while everyone else in the room felt uneasy with how tense the situation was.

"Let's just finish this," Itachi cut in, breaking the silence. Orochimaru turned to look at him, nodding slightly, realizing he was getting caught up in the moment and needed to end this now.

"Let's." He walked away from Sai towards the entrance of the attic, nodding to the other men as he went. The men holding onto Ino and Tenten dragged them over to the back of the attic, leaving them there and going to join Orochimaru. The boys moved towards the back, Sai and Neji running over to the girls when they were released. Neji grabbed Tenten's head and stared at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Tenten smiled slightly, shaking her head. Neji returned her smile, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry," Sai muttered to Ino as he steadied her on her feet. She grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." He replied, running his hand down her arms.

"I'm not scared for me, but you." Sai blinked at her respond, not knowing what to say.

While Neji and Sai spoke to their girlfriends, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto stood in front of them, watching Orochimaru and his gang. They were waiting for Temari to be brought to them, but she wasn't. Instead she was dragged to the front of the attic by the door with Orochimaru. Naruto and Sasuke frowned.

"Bring her over here as well!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Orochimaru. Images of the video with Sakura were replying over and over in his head and he was doing his best to control his anger. Orochimaru smirked, looking over Sasuke to Itachi.

"As promised, we will let her leave." Orochimaru said, sending a nod to Itachi.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, as Sai and Neji turned their attention back onto the situation, both standing in front of their girlfriend's. Orochimaru sniggered, saying nothing. They all stood still, bewildered.

"Itachi?" Sasuke tried, turning to his brother. "What did he mean _as promised_?" Itachi gulped, staring down at his little brother. If things could be different, he wouldn't have Sasuke involved in this, any of this. Not only had he betrayed his best friend, but his own brother.

"Sasuke," He muttered, looking at his feet. "I.." But before he could say anything Sasuke raised his fist and swag it across Itachi's face, sending him backwards.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He screamed. Sasuke didn't have to hear what Itachi had to say to know he'd done something. His facial expression and voice gave that off.

"Sasuke!" Sai cut in, standing in front of him. "Calm down, Itachi hasn't done anything, have you?" He looked over his shoulder at his friend. Everyone had their eyes on Itachi now and the tension was unbelievable. Itachi stared at Sai, feeling sick to the stomach. He hadn't wanted this."Itachi?" Sai asked again, a hint of desperation in his voice this time.

"Sai I.." but he couldn't finish, he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell everyone what he'd done. Orochimaru chuckled again, walking over to where Itachi stood.

"Itachi-kun, why don't I explain for you," he smirked as he slithered his arm around Itachi's shoulders, pulling him over to the front of the attic. "Itachi here actually works for me. See this whole time he has been giving _me_ information on all of _you_, where you live, who your friends with etc. etc." Orochimaru stop as he reached the front, turning to face the group, all of who stared at him in utter disbelief.

"That's a lie," Temari muttered, looking up at Itachi from where she sat on the floor. The man finally released his arm from around her throat so she could finally talk and breathe normally, although her jaw was in agony. "Itachi wouldn't." Her eyes were hopeful as she looked up at him, almost begging him to tell her it was a lie. He broke eye contact with her, not able to look at her.

"It's true," he muttered. "I've been working for Orochimaru this whole time."

There was silence. No one knew what to say or do. Itachi had betrayed them all. He had led Orochimaru here; he had given them information about Sakura and her mother, Temari and her family, Naruto and his godfather. He had caused all of this.

"Why?" Sai finally asked, glaring daggers at the other male. His whole body was shaking. Ino was gripping his arm hard, trying to calm him but knew it was pointless. She was just as mad. "How could you?!"

"Because," Itachi started but faded out. He couldn't give a valid reason, not to Sai or Sasuke or Temari. He could justify his actions.

"Enough of these dramas," Orochimaru cut in, pulling out a gun from his back pocket. "Let's get down to business."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata and Sakura were about 10 minutes from Neji's house, Sakura slumped over Hinata's shoulder for support. They had just send an anonymous hint to the police that they knew the whereabouts of Orochimaru and his gang so the girls were hoping they would arrive at the house at the same time as the police. They just hoped they weren't too late. It would have been quicker if Sakura was able to walk, but as she couldn't the pace was slower.

They were just turning a road when they almost ran into two familiar faces.

"Sakura!" Gaara almost yelled seeing the two girls in front of him. "Hinata, how did she escape?" Having lived with Sai and Tenten for a while now they were very much involved in the gang as the girls were.

"Thank god," Hinata sighed, slumping forward slightly and Kankuro ran and grabbed Sakura. Hinata had been slowly losing strength carrying the other girl.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked, adjusting Sakura into a comfortable standing position.

"There's not time, all you need to know is Orochimaru has gone to the house. We need to get there. The police are on their way also." Gaara and Kankuro shared and quick, worried look before nodding to one another.

"Okay, Hinata lets go, Kankuro will carry Sakura but me and you will run and get there first. Hopefully the police will get there first." Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand as he spoke and Kankuro lend down so Sakura could get on his back. Hinata nodded at Gaara as they took off. She knew Orochimaru was already at the house and all she could hope was he hadn't hurt anyone already and that the police would arrive before he did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru twisted the gun around his hands, grinning menacingly. He was observing the group in front of him with a dark look. "I have several issues with a few of you so I might as well begin." He spoke, turning the gun and clicking the bullets into place. Within seconds he lifted the gun and a loud shot erupted. The noise was ear splitting, but not as loud as the shrill scream that came out of Naruto's mouth as the bullet pierced through his shoulder. "Perfect shot!"

Sasuke quickly jumped forward to catch Naruto as he slid to the floor, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"What has Naruto done to you?" Sai shouted, panic clear in his voice. He had been sure the gun would be aimed at him and his heart was racing as he knew he would be next.

"He has something I want," was Orochimaur's only reply, his eyes clear of any hint of amusement they once had. Nobody needed to ask what Orochimaru wanted.

Naruto winced in pain as he lay on the floor, Sasuke trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Plus every member of your gang needs to be punished," Orochimaru continued before quickly raising his gun and sending out two more shoots. One hint Sasuke directly in the side of his foot, a safe shoot for Orochimaru as he wasn't allowed to seriously injure Itachi's brother. Sasuke grabbed his foot, letting out a similar scream of pain. The second bullet hit Neji directly in the shin, sending him flying forward and hitting the floor hard. Tenten was quickly at his side.

"STOP TOYING WITH US!" Sai screamed across the room. "Just kill me already." Orochimaru smirked, lifting his gun in front of him. Sai gulped, knowing what was about to happened and waiting for it. He pushed Ino away from him hard enough so she fell to the floor. He needed her out of the firing range. "What are you waiting for?"

"Why rush, I need to enjoy the moment." Orochimaru sneered. "I will count to 10, so cherish the last 10 seconds of your life." Sai nodded, ready. He had hoped this would end differently, but if it came to this he didn't want to shy away from what was coming.

"One!" Sai looked over and Tenten who shook her head at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Two!" He nodded at her, feeling his own eyes tear up. He looked at Neji next to her.

"Protect her," he muttered and Neji, although in severe pain nodded back at his friend.

"Three!" He looked between Naruto and Sasuke, the two boys who had become his brothers in all of this.

"Four!" He smiled at them slightly and they gave him weak smiles back. They understood how he cared without words.

"Five!" Temari was staring at him wide eyes. Sai smiled at her, winking ever so slightly. He hoped she would guide Tenten to become a strong woman.

"Six" Ino was shaking, tears streaming down her face. Sai felt dread looking at her, but managed to mouth _'I love you'._

"Seven" Finally he faced Itachi. He started at his best friend square in the face.

"Eight!" Orochimaru smirked. Sai shook his head at Itachi.

"How?" he muttered. Itachi said nothing, just shifted on his feet slightly.

"Nine" Orochimaru readied the gun and it gave a loud click. The whole room took a deep breath. Itachi leant forward slighting, suddenly knowing what he had to do.

"TEN!" The final gunshot filled the room. Then silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Through the silence of the room outside noise began to creep into the attic. Police sirens were heard and Orochimaru's men looked around at one another.

"Boss we need to leave," one muttered. Orochimaru stood in shock, staring directly in front of him. Sai stood , blood splattered across his face. But that wasn't what Orochimaru and everyone were staring at. In front of Sai stood Itachi. He held his hands in front of his chest which were covered in blood and shaking. A bullet wound straight through the middle of his chest. He moved his head slightly, to stare at Sai straight in the face.

"I'm so sorry," Itachi muttered, blood dribbling from his mouth. "I didn't want this!" Then very slowly, as if in slow motion, Itachi began to fall forward. Sai jumped towards him and caught him before he hit the ground and the moment Sai touched him the world seemed to come out of shock. Orochimaru, hearing the sirens, quickly bolted from the room along with all the other men. Temari quickly jumped to her feet and struggle across the room to where Sai was gently lying Itachi down.

"Ten, call an ambulance," Sai yelled, positioning Itachi's head so it leaned on his knee. He was shaking as he started down at his friend. "Itachi you're going to be okay, just stay calm." Itachi smiled slightly up at Sai.

"Can you forgive me?" he muttered, tears streaming down his face. Sai himself began to well up, moving Itachi's hair from his face.

"Try not to talk, save your energy." Sai replied. "You saved my life."

Itachi's breathing was harsh and heavy. He couldn't feel his feet, but he wasn't scared.

"Temari," he muttered as she came to his side, gripping his hand tightly.

"You idiot," she sobbed, leaning down and pressing her forehead on his. "You're a complete idiot!"

"I can't explain how sorry I am," he gasped, every word coming out slow and painful. "I love you so much" He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down so he could kiss her. She kissed him back desperately. When she pulled away tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Sasuke slide over to his brother, grabbing his other hand. "Don't" he muttered as Itachi began to open his mouth. "Don't say anything" Itachi smiled at his brother and Sasuke couldn't help but smile sadly back.

"The ambulance is coming," Tenten said as she came over to the group. Everyone stood together, watching as Itachi fought to stay alive. There was nothing anyone could do. The bleeding was constant and no matter how much Sai tried he couldn't get it to stop.

"Leave it," Itachi said, as Sai pressed down on his chest. "Just leave it."

"But you will.." Sai started, not able to finish his sentence. Itachi nodded and took a deep breath.

"We won," he muttered as he smiled and stopped breathing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter 30…The End….Coming Soon….


	30. Chapter 30

Hey SparkyCasper Here,

It's here, the end! Enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the story plot!

Summery- Tenten had a normal, boring life, till she met Neji and was thrown into the world of the gangs. It was a shock how quickly her life could change.

Pairings- Main- Neji X Tenten Minor- Naruto X Hinata, Ino X Sai, Temari X Itachi and Sakura X Sasuke.

**How Quickly Life Can Change **

**Chapter 30**

The next couple of hours seemed a blur to everyone. After the police had arrived they'd all been rushed to hospital. Hinata, being the only one who hadn't suffered any injuries, was wandering around the hospital checking on all of her friends. Thanks to her dad everyone had their own room and were all being looked after by private nurses.

"Dad, do you know if anyone's parents have arrived yet?" Hinata asked as she came to the waiting area where her dad was waiting to greet everyone's parents.

"Only the Uchiha's, they are down with Itachi's body now," He replied mournfully. Hinata nodded, gulping slightly. She couldn't even being to understand how they must be feeling right now. Their eldest son was dead. She couldn't see anything hurting worse than losing a child.

She didn't really understand how she was dealing with everything, but being the only one uninjured she felt a certain sense of responsibility.

"I'm going to check on everyone," Hinata replied to her dad, who nodded as she moved back down the corridor to check on her friends. She reached Ino's room fist and knocked before her friend welcomed her inside. Her friend had bandages in many places and bruises everywhere but looked okay for the most part.

"How you doing?" Hinata asked as she stood next to the bed, taking Ino's hand in her own.

"Fine, for the most part, just shocked. The nurse said I will be fine to go home when my dad gets here, I just need to see Sai." Hinata nodded, looking down at their hands. In truth she knew Ino would be fine and maybe that was the reason she chose to come to her first. How could she check on Sai, or Temari or any of the boys? Itachi was their friend.

"Go and see him before you leave. I think he'll need to see you tonight also," Hinata replied honestly, knowing she should also see Naruto as soon as possible. Ino nodded and moved to get off the bed.

"I'll go now, Dad should be here soon."

"My Dad is in the waiting area, ask him where Sai's room is and also make sure he lets your Dad know where you are, so he doesn't panic." Ino nodded at her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Good job saving Sakura Hin, I'm so proud of you." Hinata hugged her friend tightly back, blinking back tears. "I went to see her already but she was sleeping so I will check on her before I leave" Ino continued as she pulled away from Hinata.

"Yeah that's probably best. I will go and see Naruto now." Ino nodded at her and they left the room together before departing opposite ways.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ino wasn't sure why she was nervous when she stood outside Sai's room. It was probably because she didn't know what state he would be in and depending on how he was she didn't know how she could comfort him. Her own thoughts on the Itachi situation were unclear. On one hand she was devastated that their friend was gone, however she hadn't actually cried and she put this down to Sakura. What happened to Sakura was because of Itachi and that wasn't something she could ever forgive him for, even in death.

Before Ino even had the chance to knock, the door swung open and she came face to face with her boyfriend. He jumped, slightly shocked to see her there and Ino noted that he was very white and looked very sickly.

"What you doing?" He asked, sounding almost normal. _Almost_.

"I came to check on you," Ino replied, looking down at her hands, again feeling nervous. Sai grabbed her hands, which made her raise her head to look at him.

"I'm more concerned about you, I didn't get a single injury remember?" He smiled at her and Ino could see how forced it was. "None of your wounds are too deep are they?"

"No, they said I can go when my dad gets here." Sai smiled again, leaning down and kissing her head.

"Good, that great news." He was smiling again, which only made Ino feel even sadder.

"Sai, stop it." She muttered trying her best to hold back her tears. Sai's smile faded instantly.

"Ino, I have to. I don't know what to do but smile." This time Ino did let tears fall from her eyes and she leant forward and pressed her body against Sai's, comforting him.

"Just be honest, and cry if you want to or scream or anything and I'll be here to comfort you." Sai gulped, moving his arms to wrap around Ino.

"I don't know what to do," Sai repeated, nuzzling his face into Ino's hair. "What if I'd lost you today, or Tenten? What would happen to me then? I can't do this anymore."

"You don't have to; it's all over so there is no more fighting." Ino replied, freely crying now. She couldn't stop replaying the moment of the gun shot in her head, when she was sure it was Sai who had been hit. She would never be able to get over the panic.

Sai pulled back from the hug, placing his hands on Ino's arms and holding her away from him. "This will never be over." He said, making Ino frown slightly. "He's still out there. He got away before the police arrived. This won't be over until he kills me, or I kill him."

"What do you mean, you can't continue fighting him. Not after what's happened to Itachi!" Sai quickly shock his head, biting his lip as he did.

"I'm not involving anyone anymore. I can't afford to. No, it has to be just me and him now."

"What does that mean?" Ino asked, suddenly feeling scared again. Sai gulped nervously.

"It means after this mess is cleaned up, I'm going after him until I kill him." Sai stared at Ino, who was completely lost for words. Sai was leaving?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come in," Naruto's called as a knock sounded on his door, his voice coming out sounding horse and tired

He was lying slightly propped up on the hospital bed with no shirt on and one of his shouldered was completely bandaged. When he saw Hinata open the door, he tried to prop himself up more, but wince from the pain in his shoulder.

"Careful," Hinata ordered as she quickly closed the door and went to his side, taking his hand. "How are you feeling?" Naruto smiled slightly, squeezing her hand.

"Not great, my shoulder's in bloody agony." Hinata sat on the side of his bed, tilting her head to look at his wound.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Bastard shot me, didn't he?" Naruto replied gruffly and Hinata gasped slightly, looking at her boyfriend with a shocked expression. Naruto's heart lurched as he looked at her face, seeing the worry in her eyes. He let go of her hand and moved his own to cup her face, bringing it close to his so she was leaning her forehead on his. "Thank god you weren't there; I don't know what he would have done to you." Hinata nodded, her eyes tearing up. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. Surely it was Orochimaru's weird obsession with her that had caused this, caused Naruto to be hurt so badly. Naruto himself found his eye tearing up also.

"I was so scared when I got to the house and you weren't there," Hinata muttered honestly. Naruto nodded against her head, closing his eyes.

"I won't get involved in this stuff again, not ever. I can't lose you like we lost Itachi. I can't ever lose someone again." Tears began to fall down Naruto's cheeks and Hinata moved her hands to wipe them away carefully.

"I love you," She muttered making him look at her. "I can't lose you." Naruto nodded, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. With what had happened Hinata had realized what was important. They shouldn't be fighting about the past, but looking forward to the future and she could not not have Naruto in her future, the way Temari now didn't have Itachi in hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke felt nothing. No pain in his foot, or his heart. He was numb. Nothing would sink in.

He was lying in a hospital bed with his foot elevated and bandaged up. His father had popped in to see him briefly but he didn't say much. What could he say when he had just learnt he had to bury his eldest son. He had given Sasuke an awkward hug, possibly glad that he was still alive, but Sasuke was unsure. He'd left now and had gone to Sasuke's mother who was down with Itachi's body.

The hospital was quiet, which only allowed Sasuke to think. He thought of his friends, wondering how injured they were, if they were okay. How were they taking his brother's death? He died to save Sai, yet could that make up for the pain he'd caused them all.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he sat up slightly, calling to the person as he did. The door tentatively opened and in walked the frail form of Sakura. Sasuke's heart leaped at the sight of his girlfriend who he hadn't seen in days. He'd known she'd been saved but hadn't been allowed to see her yet.

"Sakura," he muttered as she nervously walked to the edge of his bed. She put her hand onto the bed and Sasuke leant his across to take it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking down at his bandaged foot.

"How am _I _felling? Forget me, how are you? I…I am so sorry I.." Sasuke didn't know what to say and trailed off. Sakura smiled sadly at him, shaking her head.

"You had nothing to do with it. I'm not fine and I won't be for a long time, but I'm out of there now." She squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"What they did to you, I just, I can't believe I got you involved in that. I shouldn't have!"

"I knew what I was getting into," Sakura cut him off. "You warned me so it's not your fault. I didn't think what happened would ever have happen, but it did. I don't want to bring anything up anymore, it's in the past. I just came here to say goodbye." Sasuke blinked, confused by Sakura's words. She was looking away from him and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused and sad. Sakura was leaving him, just like Itachi had. He understood why she couldn't stay and possible why she couldn't be with him but he couldn't bear it. He would be alone.

"My dad is taking me away. I can't stay here. I'm going to go live with him and I don't think I'm coming back," Sakura gulped and Sasuke squeezed her hand tighter. "I can't be around this place anymore and I..I can't be around you." Sakura was crying now, but what she was doing was right.

"I understand," Sasuke replied, gentle letting go of her hand and pulling his back onto his stomach. He didn't want to understand but he did.

"I love you, so much Sasuke," She looked back at him and Sasuke started to feel himself well up. "But I can't." Sasuke nodded at her again, blinking back his tears.

"I love you two. I always will. I'll wait for you forever, if you ever feel you can be with me again." Sakura shook her hand at Sasuke's words, looking down at her hands.

"You don't have to," She said, but Sasuke cut her off by leaning across to her and grabbing her arm, pulling her towards him and kissing her. Sakura raised her hands and grabbed his face, kissing him back. She knew it would be their last so she wanted to cherish it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temari was lying on her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. She kept drifting in and out of sleep and every time she woke she prayed it would all be a dream, but it wasn't.

Itachi was gone. He was dead and he wouldn't be coming back. He was also the reason Baki, the man who had raised her and taken her and her brothers in for absolutely no reason, was dead. She hated Itachi, hated him to the core for taking Baki away from her. Yet she kept praying his death would be a dream. A horribly bad dream.

"Tem," she looked up at the sound of her name and saw her two brothers standing in her doorway. They had both been hanging about outside her room for a while now, waiting to see her.

"Hey," she muttered as they came and sat beside her bed.

"You look like shit," Kankuro joked and Temari smiled slightly at him. She couldn't blame him for trying.

"How are you feeling?" Gaara asked, smacking Kankuro across the back of the head, causing him to moan in pain.

"Like shit," Temari replied, leaning back on her bed. "Do you think the nurse can get me some strong sleeping tablets or something? I'm really tired." Gaara nodded, standing.

"I will ask for you, come on Kankuro," He ushered his brother out leaving Temari alone, again, with her thoughts. She wished she could fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. Waking up meant everything was real and right now it was all too painful. She sighed again. _It will hurt forever…will it? _She sure hoped not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten was lying in one of the hospital beds next to Neji, his arm wrapped around her. Both had been checked by the Nurses and Tenten was okay to go home but Neji needed to stay. His shin bone was completely shattered so he would need to have surgery.

"I'm still processing everything that's happened," he muttered, causing Tenten to move her head to stare at him. "I mean, Itachi was working against us the whole time? Which means that the fire in Naruto's house and Temari's guardian and Sakura, all of it was his fault?"

"I know, it won't sink in." Tenten admitted, running her hand over Neji's stomach. "But at the same time I can't stop thinking about the fact that he never told them about me. Orochimaru was clueless that Sai had a sister because you know he would have gone after me if he had known." Neji nodded, sighing deeply.

"I'm in a major state of shock really." He continued. "I can't believe Hinata went to Orochimaru's lair. Was she crazy, imagine what could of happened to her?"

"I know," Tenten muttered in response, not mentioning that she had actually known as that probably wouldn't help the situation.

"God what a crazy night," he sighed, squeezing Tenten tightly. "I'm so thankful that you're okay though, and Hinata, I'd be going insane if anything happened to you two." Tenten smiled sadly at him. She two was glad nothing had happed to him and couldn't believe how lucky they actually were that no one else was majorly hurt.

"I think we need to start clean, no more gang business. No more fighting."

"Agreed," Neji said, moving his hand to run through Tenten's hair. "New start for all of us." Tenten smiled looking at her boyfriend, wondering what future they would have. She knew he wouldn't want to continue with the gangs, but she wasn't too sure about her brother and she couldn't help worrying about him. Knowing his personality, it wouldn't be over yet, not by a long shot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two weeks after Itachi died, the Uchiha family held a funeral. They had had to wait for his body to be released by the police before they could have the funeral which was why there was such a long wait. It was a rather large affair which held many of their family and friends. Sai, Sasuke and Naruto all attended and bid their friend farewell. Neji was still in hospital after undergoing more than one surgery on his leg. The girls all stayed at Tenten's house, which was currently on the market to be sold. Even though the house meant so much to Tenten and Sai they both agreed they couldn't stay there any longer. After everything that happened in the house, it just didn't feel safe anymore. Tenten used to believe the house was the only connection she had to her parents, but she knew differently now. They wouldn't have wanted them to stay if it was unsafe.

Sakura had left already. Her dad had taken her away as soon as she was dismissed from hospital. She wasn't able to say a proper goodbye to any of the girls, but she had promised they could visit once she was settled in. They knew that she couldn't stay around here anymore, but they would still miss their friend dearly.

After much consideration the girls had decided they wouldn't go to the funeral. Tenten had thought Temari would want to but she argued against it. She didn't want to go there when she still wasn't sure on how she felt over everything. It would definitely take her a long time to recover from this mess.

"When do you think we have to go back to school?" Ino asked, breaking the silence. The other three girls all frowned, looking at her in disbelief. "What, I was just wondering." The girls continued to stare and then, out of nowhere, Temari laughed.

"Ino, I swear you live on another planet!" She joked, smiling for the first time in two weeks. Hinata and Tenten stared at her then both laughed too.

Tenten knew that all was hard at the moment, and terrible things had happened. They couldn't bring back the people they'd lost and they couldn't undo the pain that they'd been through. All they could do was to continue to live and grow. Tenten knew they would continue to change as they grew but since meeting Neji several months ago she'd come to realize, maybe change was actually a good thing. She looked between the girls that were sitting in her living room. Everything was over. Everything would be fine now. Everything had to be fine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The funeral was horrific. It was something Sai wished he'd never have to witness, but he knew he had to say goodbye to his friend. He was mad at Itachi and would never forgive him for what he'd done but he knew that if he hadn't jumped in front of him it would be his own funeral right now, not Itachi's.

"Are you heading straight home?" Naruto asked Sai in a muffled tone. Sai sighed to himself. He wasn't heading home and needed to talk to Naruto and Sasuke before he left. He had a plan; one which he knew was for the best.

"No, I wanted to have a quick word with you and Sasuke before," the older boy replied and Naruto nodded in response.

The two boys waited outside the church for Sasuke, who came out moments after them. His face was tears stricken but he looked like he was trying to hide his sadness.

"Hey," he muttered as he approached the other two, who gave him a sad smile.

"I need to tell you both something," Sai started, talking a deep breath. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look, confused, before Sai continued. "I'm leaving town. I've got a bag of stuff in my car and I'm going now."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, shocked by his friends sudden decision.

"I'm going after him Sasuke. I'm going to kill him once and for all and avenge Itachi. Otherwise this will never be over!"

"But you can't," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke for help. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Maybe," Sai muttered, looking down at his hands. "But as long as you all stay safe then that's the price I have to pay. Do you think he won't come back to finish us all off?"

"What did Tenten say about this?" Sasuke asked. Sai guessed he was thinking from a younger sibling's point of view.

"I haven't told her," he admitted shamefully. "I haven't told anyone. They will try and stop me but I have too. I need you to understand. And here," he pulled out five letters from his pocket he had written before he'd left home. "Please give these out and read them after I've gone. I'm not telling you were I'm going and I won't call."

"We can't change your mind can we?" Sasuke muttered and Sai shock his head, smiling sadly.

"You two are like my little brothers, I hope you know that." He placed a hand on both their shoulders and saw that Naruto was once again tearing up while Sasuke looked confused. "I need you to watch after everyone until I get back. I'm leaving them to you." The younger boys both nodded. "Thank you."

Sai took his hands off their shoulders, taking a deep breath. "Best be going," he muttered before turning and walking towards his car. He hated saying goodbye, which is why he hadn't told Tenten or Ino, but here he was saying goodbye. Goodbye to his almost brothers Naruto and Sasuke. And goodbye to his best friend. He hoped they wouldn't be meeting again anytime soon, but couldn't count on it. All he knew was that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author Note: **AHHHHHHHHH, after what seems like a life time I've finished! This is the last chapter of my first ever Naruto story. I'm so happy that it's finished and can't believe how far it's come. I'd like to say a massive thank you to anyone who stuck with me the whole time, with the awful updating and many grammar/spelling mistakes! However, as I'm sure you can tell there will be a sequel which I've been working on. It's going to change slightly and be written in Tenten's p.o.v, just because I find it easier to write that way now, but there will be more drama and romance than ever before! When the first chapter is up I will alert this story so everyone is aware! And while you're waiting here's a little summary of what exactly is to come! Thanks again

_2 months have passed. Itachi is dead and Sai gone. Tenten is struggling to handle life without her brother, but has to stay strong for Temari who is grieving the death of her boyfriend, Ino who's going through some changes, Hinata who isn't allowed out and Sakura who has left and has yet to return. All of this and she and Neji are starting to have problems plus a love-triangle on the horizon__.__ In such short time, so much has changed, but can Tenten pull herself and the group together as Orochimaru is once again heading their way and this time stronger than ever!_


End file.
